Love will thaw
by swimmjacket
Summary: It has been almost a year since Frozen. Anna and Kristoff are dating and Elsa is happy for them. But she wishes maybe she had someone. Then she meets Jack. They both start falling head over heels in love with each other But what happens when Pitch returns! But will Jack be able to defeat Pitch this time? Its been over a year since RotG Contains major fluff and some dark themes
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so my tumblr account got the better of me here. I promised myself I wouldn't start a new story till I finished some others, but I love the Jelsa fanart so much! I wanted to write this fanfic so bad I broke down and here we are now.**

**Just some info you need to know: **

**It has been 5 years since the RotG**

**It has been almost a year since Frozen**

**I know Frozen takes place in like the 18th/19th century and RotG is in the 21st century but please work with me here! **

**Please enjoy :)**

ELSA

I was sitting in my chair signing treaties. My hand was cramping so bad, and my lower back ached. Being Queen was not an easy job, but at least Anna was there to help me sometimes. At least when she wasn't with Kristoff.

I liked Kristoff, I really did. He cared for Anna and she had at least known him for more than a day before they started dating. I just was a little sad when ever I saw them together. I never was close to anyone and Anna just had this magic with people.

I sighed, leaning back in my chair, rubbing my hands.

"Your majesty?" one of my attendants, Eric.

"Yes, Eric?" I said.

"Are you not well?" he asked.

"I'm fine" I said sighing and sitting back up.

"Well we have the last treaty here for you...its from Weselton again." Eric said.

"Why do they still send treaties?" I said.

"The King is determined to have us as a trade partner again. Even though I know your answer I still have to ask if you will sign" Eric said smiling.

"No" I said "And please send a correspondence to Weselton and ask they not send anymore treaties...again" I said, groaning.

"Thank you your Majesty, that is all for today" Eric said, gathering all the papers and quills.

"Really?" I said, a little too excited.

"I believe Princess Anna is with Sir Kristoff in the courtyard" Eric said, smiling slitghtly.

"Thank you!" I said excited, then regaining my regal stature "Thank you. I will see you tomorrow to discuss the one year anniversary ball for my coronation. It is comming up in three weeks...Anna insisted we have one"

"Of course your Majesty" Eric said, bowing then exiting the room.

I then smiled and stood up. I stretched and released some flurries of snow and ice. Releasing my _controlled_ powers always calmed me down. I then walked out of the room and to the courtyard. I was wearing my formal queen attire, that was similar to my coronation dress.

I then walked out into the courtyard to see Anna and Kristoff skating. She was starting to finally get the hang of skating but still needed Kristoff or me to keep her from falling.

"Woohh" Anna said, almost slipping "Elsa!" she said once she saw me.

I smiled and skated over to Anna "I was able to finish early today" I said.

"Thats amazing!" Anna said hugging me.

"Kristoff, can we put off our date till later? Elsa was able to finish early?" Anna said.

"Oh, sure" Kristoff said, trying to hide his disappointment. I saw Anna falter too, she always wanted to make both of us happy.

"Its fine, keep your plans. We can meet up tomorrow" I said.

"Why don't you go up to your palace?" Anna said.

"Oh I would love to, but by the time I got there I would need to turn around and head back so I could get to bed at a reasonable hour" I said.

"Well why not go up for a week?" Anna said.

"You know my duties..." I said.

"Duties, smooties" Anna said and we both giggled.

"I'll watch over things, and really all that needs to be done is planning for the ball." Anna said "And you have been looking really stressed lately."

"I'm fine" I said and Anna raised her eyebrows at me.

"Go, everything will be fine!" Anna said "Me and your advisers will take care of everything"

"But..." I said, but Anna gave me a look so I decided to surrender "Ok, ok. I'll go"

"Thank you" Anna said triumphant "Just go relax in you ice castle and I'll take care of everything else"

"Ok, but send word at once if you need me sooner" I said, heading back inside.

I then headed out not an hour later. Anna insisted on me using a horse, even though I had walked up there with no trouble.

I was riding up the mountain, and knew I was only a 15 minute walk away. I got off the horse.

"I'll be fine from here, go back" I said patting the horse. The horse then ran back to Arendelle. I then walked up to my palace. I had traveled back up here weeks after the...incident.. to fix everything and restore Marshmallow.

The pile of snow near the stairs moved and I saw him.

"Elsa?" he said.

"I am here for the week, please let any messenger in, if one does come" I said. Marshmallow nodded and returned to his resting position.

I walked up the stairs into the palace, letting down my formal braid as I went. Once inside, I conjured up my dress and gave a sigh of relief.

I ran my hand through the top of my hair, then walking up the larger staircase. I was tossing snow and ice flurries into the air, feeling alive.

I then walked into the balcony room **(?)**

I walked outside, putting my hands on the railings. I smiled, looking out onto the mountains.

"Wow, what is this place?" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around to see a boy, about 18, wearing a blue sweatshirt and brown pants. He also had a wooden staff in his hands that was curved at the top. He was looking around, up at the chandelier.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" I said.

"Wait..." the boy said seeing me.

"You... you can see me?" he said.

"Of course I can see you." I said, a little angry "Now who are you?"

"Jack Frost" he said "Who are you?"

"I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle." I said, straitening up.

Jack whistled "Wow, so why are you up here and not back with your subjects?"

"Well that... I was taking a short leave...to relieve some stress" I was a little flustered. Then trying to regain my regal attitude "Now why are you in my castle?"

"Your castle?" Jack said.

"Yes" I said, straitening up "Now please leave."

"Why?" Jack said, smirking. I clenched my hands, trying to hold back the ice and snow.

"Because, it is my castle. And you are an unwelcome guest." I said.

"Ok, ok" Jack said, putting his hand up "You win...but let me ask one question."

"Yes" I said.

"Why is there a small snow storm forming around your hands?" he asked.

"What?" I said, then looking down. I saw the small blizzard that hand formed around my clenched hands, the blue sparkling magic dancing through my fingers. i then took a deep breath and though of Anna, her warm hugs pushing away the uncontrolled feelings and regaining my control over my powers.

"Wow" Jack said.

"What?" I said, defiant.

"How did you do that?" Jack said intrigued.

"That... that is none of your concern." I said.

"Come on! I finally meet someone like me and you won't show me your powers" Jack said, acting almost like a child.

"Like you?" I said.

"Um.. ya?" Jack said, sounding if it was obvious.

"Do you have...powers?" I said.

"I'll show mine if you show yours?" Jack said.

I bit my lip, mulling it over "Ok"

"Lady's first" Jack said extending his hand.

I sighed and twirling my hands together, creating a large snowflake above us, that then created a small light snowfall in the room.

"Wow..." Jack said "So I'm guessing you built this place yourself?"

"Yes." I said "Now its your turn"

"Ok, I'm a man of my word" Jack said. He then took his hands and waved them, creating a small snowball, that he then tossed into the air continuing the light snowfall.

"I never met someone like me" I said, softly.

"Hey, I'm sorry I kinda barged into your castle" Jack said, rubbing the back of his neck "I was just flying around and saw a castle made of ice and I had to check it out!"

"You flew?" I said, shocked.

"Ya... I kinda can fly" Jack said.

"You fly!" I said.

"Yeah" Jack said, rubbing the back of his neck.

I blinked a couple times, trying to get over the shock.

"Wait... you said you were Jack Frost? And you can control ice and snow... I thought it was just a children's story?"

"Well I'm real" Jack said.

I was too shocked to speak. After a few moments of awkward silence Jack started to walk around the room.

"This place is amazing" Jack said.

"Thank you" I said walking over to him.

"Does this mean I am no longer an 'unwanted guest'?" he said.

"What?" I said.

"Well I wanted to talk with you about your powers, and I am guessing you want to do the same with me" Jack said, shrugging.

"Yes" I said.

"Ok, come on lets go play and we can talk later!" Jack said.

"Play?" I said a little taken aback.

"Sounds like you could use a little fun" Jack said, smirking.

"I... I am a Queen" I said, trying to find the right words.

"Even Queens can have some fun" Jack said. He then twirled his fingers and a small snowflake appeared between them. He then smiled and blew the snowflake over to me. The snowflake landed on my nose and a flurry of sparkles obscured my vision.

I blinked a couple of times, trying to see. Then I started to laugh, putting my hand up to my mouth.

"Ok, lets go" I said. I then grabbed Jack's hand and we ran out of the room.

**Please review what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review!**

JACK

I was flying around, you know spreading winter and such. I then came across Arendelle, it was actually on my way to another part of the world. I would have just flown by if it wasn't for the palace... it was entirely made of ice. It was a thing of beauty.

I instantly flew down. I had walked in on the balcony and decided to check the place out. I went around the rooms, seeing all the detail that was put in place. I then walked back to the balcony room and looked up at the amazing chandelier.

"Wow, what is this place?" I said.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" someone said. I then looked and saw a girl...no woman standing on the balcony. Her hair was platinum white, and was braided to the side. She was wearing a long sleevless light blue dress with snowflakes, aa sort of cape behind her with more snowflake patterns.

"Wait..." I said. She was looking at me and talking to me!

"You... you can see me?" I said.

"Of course I can see you." she said, a little angry "Now who are you?"

"Jack Frost" I said "Who are you?"

"I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle." she said, straitening up.

I whistled "Wow, so why are you up here and not back with your subjects?"

i was wondering what she was doing up here, and in that dress. A normal person would be freezing.

"Well that... I was taking a short leave...to relieve some stress" she was a little flustered. Then trying to regain a sort of regal attitude "Now why are you in my castle?"

"Your castle?" I said.

"Yes" she said, straitening up "Now please leave."

"Why?" I said, smirking. This was going to be fun...

"Because, it is my castle. And you are an unwelcome guest." Elsa said.

"Ok, ok" I said putting my hands up "You win...but let me ask one question."

"Yes" I said.

"Why is there a small snow storm forming around your hands?" I asked.

"What?" she said, then looking down. I saw the small blizzard that had formed around her clenched hands, the blue sparkling magic dancing through her fingers. She then took a deep breath and the small bit of magic disappeared.

"Wow" I said.

"What?" Elsa said, defiant.

"How did you do that?" Jack said intrigued.

"That... that is none of your concern." Elsa said.

"Come on! I finally meet someone like me and you won't show me your powers"I said, frustrated that she wouldn't at least show me her powers.

"Like you?" she said.

"Um.. ya?" I said. Wasn't it obvious?

"Do you have...powers?" she said.

"I'll show mine if you show yours?"I said.

She bit her lip, mulling it over "Ok"

"Lady's first" I said extending my hand.

Elsa sighed and twirled her hands together, creating a large snowflake above us, that then created a small light snowfall in the room.

"Wow..." I said "So I'm guessing you built this place yourself?" Putting two and two together.

"Yes." she said "Now its your turn"

"Ok, I'm a man of my word" I said. I then took my hands and waved them, creating a small snowball, that I then tossed into the air continuing the light snowfall.

"I never met someone like me" she said, softly.

"Hey, I'm sorry I kinda barged into your castle" I said, rubbing the back of my neck "I was just flying around and saw a castle made of ice and I had to check it out!"

"You flew?" she said, shocked.

"Ya... I kinda can fly" I said.

"You fly!" she said.

"Yeah" I said, rubbing the back of his neck. I didn't know why I was embarrassed...

I blinked a couple times, trying to get over the shock.

"Wait... you said you were Jack Frost? And you can control ice and snow... I thought it was just a children's story?" Elsa said.

"Well I'm real" I said. She obviously believed in me since she could see me.

Elsa was too shocked to speak. After a few moments of awkward silence I started to walk around the room.

"This place is amazing" I said, taking in the beauty of the palace.

"Thank you" she said walking over to where I was.

"Does this mean I am no longer an 'unwanted guest'?" I said.

"What?" Elsa said.

"Well I wanted to talk with you about your powers, and I am guessing you want to do the same with me" I said, shrugging.

"Yes" she said.

"Ok, come on lets go play and we can talk later!" I said, excited about the amazing snowball fights we could have.

"Play?" she said a little taken aback.

"Sounds like you could use a little fun" I said, smirking.

"I... I am a Queen" she said.

"Even Queens can have some fun" I said. It looked like this girl never really had fun. Luckily she had the Guardain of Fun to help her! I then twirled my fingers and a small snowflake appeared between them. I then smiled and blew the snowflake over to her. The snowflake landed on her nose and a flurry of sparkles danced across her light blue eyes.

Elsa blinked a couple of times, then started to laugh, putting her hand up to her mouth.

"Ok, lets go" she said. She then grabbed my hand and we ran out of the room.

We then ran outside and she let go of my hand. She then backed away, still smiling.

"Ready to have some fun?" I said smirking.

"Snowball fight?" she said.

"Snowball fight" I said.

She then created a large snowball above her head. I then created like 20 small ones at my feet.

"Ready" Elsa said.

"Set" I said.

"GO!" we both said. And the snowball fight began...

*LATER*

Once we had both exhausted our power supply. Elsa said we should go back inside.

We walked into another part of the castle, a drawing room. There was a coffee table and two couches along with a chair.

Elsa then sat on the couch and motioned for me to sit across from her. i then walked over and sat in the chair, my legs hanging over one of the arm rests.

"So... Jack.." she said, smoothing out part of her dress.

"How about we play another little game?" I said

"I don't think I could create one snowflake" Elsa said laughing.

"No, I mean two truths and a lie. You say three things and one of them is a lie an the other person tries to guess the lie." I said, moving to sit upright.

"Ok" Elsa said.

"You first" I said.

"Um..ok" Elsa said, tapping her chin.

"I have a sister, I'm engaged, and I am almost 21" Elsa said.

"The engaged part" I said, smiling.

"Correct!" Elsa said. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding...secretly I was glad she wasn't engaged.. Wait what? I pushed those thoughts out and shook them away.

"Ok, my turn" I said "I am a Guardian, I used to have brown hair, and I was born with these powers"

"The middle one?" Elsa said.

"Nope, the last one" I said.

"You...were cursed?" Elsa said.

"No! No, I was given these powers... by the moon." I said. Right then the moon shown through the small window brightly.

"The moon?" Elsa said.

"Yeah, Manny. Hey Manny" I said waving "He is the Man in the Moon"

"Thats... amazing" Elsa said, then pondering something.

"Whats a Guardian?" she asked.

"We protect the children of the world. I protect the fun" I said "Me long with Santa Clause, or North, the Toothfairy, or Tooth, the Sandman, or Sandy, and the Easter Bunny, or Bunny as I call him watch over the children of the world."

"That sounds amazing" Elsa said.

"It is" I said looking off.

ELSA

Jack had a far off look in his eye. I was trying to figure out what he was thinking... he looked pretty cute. Wait...what? What was I thinking! I had just met him! I knew better than to convince myself I was in love, me and Anna had learned that the hard way.

"Elsa? Are you ok?" Jack said.

"Oh, yes I am fine" I said.

"You had a hurt look in you eyes..." Jack said.

"I'm fine...I was just lost in my memories..." I said looking down.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Jack asked sweetly.

"I'm fine, really" I said. I then let out a yawn.

"Ok... um its getting late, you look tired" he said.

"I'm...wide awake" I said yawning again.

"Come on sleepy pants" Jack said, standing up and extending his hand out to me. I was hesitant but took his hand. He then helped me up.

"Can I stay the night?" he asked.

"What!" I said, pulling back my hand and blushing.

"No! God no! not that!" Jack said, blushing too.

"Oh...sorry" I said.

"No it was my fault...can I stay in another bedroom?" he asked.

"Certainly" I said smiling. I then led him to a spare bedroom. It was a large bed with covers. The covers were made out of the small material my dress was and had a dark blue snowflake pattern on them.

"I'll be across the hall if you need anything" I said.

"Thanks again" Jack said.

"Your very welcome" I said, then leaving the room and closing the door. I then walked to my own room, and twirled my hands. My long dress changed into a pair of pajamas and I undid my braid entirely. I got under the covers and fell asleep.

JACK

Elsa had just left and I walked to the window.

"Hey Manny? Did you have anything to do with us meeting?" I said.

Manny remained silent.

"Thats what I thought...thanks" I said. The moon the shown brighter and then dimmed back down. I then crawled under the covers and went to sleep.

I was floating in a winter wonderland. This was a usual dream for me...then the scene changed. I standing in the balcony room and Elsa walked in. She smiled once she saw me and ran up to me. Then...she kissed me...

It was one of the best dreams I ever had.

I was then startled awake by a scream. It was coming from Elsa's room! I instantly jumped out of bed, grabbed my staff and ran to Elsa's room.

ELSA

I was having the nightmare I always have. It was when me and Anna were little and I hurt her. She keep jumping from pile to pile as I raced to keep up. I slipped and didn't create a pile for Anna to land on. She was falling.

"Anna! No!" I yelled and shot a blast in her direction to try and save her. But before the blast hit her she transformed into Jack. I hit him in the heart and I ran over. I then saw I was no longer 8, but my current age.

"Jack?" I said holding him.

He then disintegrated in my arms and i was plunged into darkness. There were shouts all around me screaming

"Monster!"

"Witch!"

"Unholy magic!"

I gripped my ears, trying to shut out the noise.

"Elsa?" I heard a voice.

"Elsa!" I heard louder. I then opened my eyes and saw Jack shaking me awake.

"Are you ok?" he asked, worried.

"I'm...fine...it was just a bad dream" I said, bringing my knees up and wrapping my arms around them.

Jack then stood up with staff in had and looked around my room...like he was ready to fight.

"Jack?" I said, my voice a little shaky.

Jack then sighed and turned back to me.

"Elsa, are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine. It was just a bad dream" I said, gripping my legs tighter.

He then put his staff down and sat on the bed beside me. He brushed some of my hair out of my eyes, and I shivered...but I wasn't cold.

"It was a nightmare" he said, sad with a slight tinge of anger.

"I know that" I said softly.

Jack then muttered something about pitch, and nightmares.

"I'm sorry Elsa... do you want to talk about it?" he said.

"I'm...fine really" I said.

"You don't look fine" Jack said.

"I'll get over it" I said.

Jack sighed and pulled up a chair.

"What? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well I'm going to protect you from any more nightmares" Jack said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious... I didn't want to tell you this but nightmares aren't a good sign" Jack said "Pitch Black, the boogeyman uses them to grow his own power...fear."

"I'll be fine Jack" I said.

"Its not for just for you... its for me. Pitch is a really bad dude" Jack said.

"Ok" I said relaxing a bit. There was something about the thought of Jack protecting my that calmed me down and made me have a weird fuzzy feeling inside.

I then let go of my knees and laid down, facing Jack. I saw his eyes droop a bit, but snap back open.

I then sighed and sat up. I then waved my hand and created a bed beside mine.

"You can sleep there if you wish" I said smiling. Jack nodded and I laid back down. Jack looked at me then the bed and decided to just sit on the bed. I then let my heavy eyelids fall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please enjoy and review!**

JACK

Elsa had fallen asleep. She had a very peaceful look on her face. I smiled, but then the reality of the situation can crashing down. Pitch and one of his nightmares was here...I saw a small amount of black sand near her bed...that wasn't a good sign. I sighed, and stood up. I walked out to the balcony with my staff.

"Pitch? If you can here me...stay away" I said coldly. I then looked out to Manny.

"What's happening? Is Pitch really back after all these years?" I said.

Manny remained silent.

"Fine! Just don't say anything...your good at that" I said then walking back inside.

I sighed and sat on the bed next to Elsa. I really wasn't tired, I slept if I wanted to and ate if I wanted to, it wasn't a requirement.

Elsa wasn't having another nightmare,but I soon saw the golden sand flow through the window and circle around her head.

I smiled as I saw her dream play out. She was playing with another girl, I assumed to be her sister.

The golden sand sister run around and play. I then lay on the bed, thinking, looking up at the ceiling.

ELSA

My eyes fluttered open. I sat up and stretched, yawning. I rubbed my eyes and turned to see Jack, laying on the bed, playing with a snowflake tht he was tossing from hand to hand.

I yawned "Good morning Jack" I said.

"Morning your Highness" Jack said, sitting up.

"Please just call me Elsa" I said, standing up.

Jack laughed.

"What?" I said.

"Well, you have a little bed head Elsa" Jack said. I then walked over to the mirror and gasped. I saw my hair al tangled and sticking out in places. I laughed and twirled my hands creating a nice ice brush. Once I had gotten all the tangles out I turned back to Jack.

"Better?" I said.

"Much, now you look less like a monster" Jack said jokingly.

I rolled my eyes and waved my hands around, forming my dress. I then started braiding my hair to the side. Once that was done I gave a final twist of my hands and finished the look.

"Wow" Jack said "You sure know how to get ready in the morning."

I smiled "Well what do you want to do today?"

"Hmmmm" Jack said, standing up.

"Oh! I know!" I said, grabbing his hand and running out. We ran outside the palace.

"Where are we going?" Jack said once we had gotten down the stairs.

"A little lake I want to see. I saw it on my way up here, um last time" I said, trying not to remember running away.

"Ok, um which direction is it?" Jack said.

"Oh its less than a quarter of a mile that way" I said pointing.

"Ok!" Jack said then letting go of my hand and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"What are you doing!" I said.

"Hold on" Jack said, smirking. Then we were off. We were flying!"

"Jaacckkk!" I yelled gripping his arm tightly.

"Please buckle your seat belts and put you trays in the upright position, we will be arriving shortly" Jack said in a monotone voice.

I was scared of the height but having Jack's arm wrapped around my waist calmed me somehow. We then landed by the lake with a small waterfall.

"Thank you for flying Air Frost" Jack said, letting me go.

I punched his arm.

"What!" he said, gripping his arm.

"That is for scaring the daylights out of me!" I said.

"I wasn't going to drop you" Jack said rolling his eyes. I sighed and turned back to the lake.

"Well what did you want to do here?" Jack said standing beside me.

"Just watch" I said with a evil grin on my face. I then walked out onto the lake, my steps creating little snowflakes and slowly freezing the lake.

Jack stared out in awe.

"You can walk on water!" he said.

"That's not all Frosty" I said, then raising my arms. I flicked my wrists sending flurries of snow and ice around the little cove.

The lake soon froze and so did the waterfall. The trees were then decorated with hanging ice crystals.

I then stomped my foot, sending a large pattern of my snowflake across the lake and spinning my hand around sending out one final flurry.

"Wow" Jack said walking around the lake. He touched some of the crystals on the trees.

I smirked and skated over. I grabbed his arm and tried pulling him onto the lake.

"Come on! We can go ice skating!" I said, tugging.

"Um... I don't know" Jack said, there was a tinge of sorrow in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I said letting go of his arm.

"Umm last time I skated, something bad happened" Jack said looking away.

"What happened?" I said.

"It's fine...I mean just let me check something really quick" Jack said then putting his hand on the ice.

"Ok, its frozen solid no problems here" Jack said standing up.

"So?" I said.

"We can skate!" Jack said grabbing my arm and skating around the lake with me.

I was using my powers to create a little push behind me, skating around even faster.

Jack was laughing and so was I. I then took his hands and we spun around, really fast. But then I felt my hands slip and I flew off. I was spinning around uncontrollably and landed in the snowbank.

I was laying in the snow when Jack flew over.

"Elsa? Are you ok?" he said worried. I laughed and started moving my hands and arms. I made my snow angel and Jack joined me, making one of his own.

JACK

Elsa was amazing! The way she just used her powers to create a little private winter wonderland, it was breathtaking. We skated around and she grabbed my hands.

I was a little shocked she grabbed my hands, but that feeling went away quick. I was laughing, enjoying the moment of complete freedom.

Then...she slipped from my grasp. I looked and saw her fly away, spinning. She landed in the snow and I was really worried. I thought she was hurt. I flew over fast.

"Elsa? Are you ok?" I said looking down on her. My eyes scanned her to see if she was hurt.

She started to laugh and make a snow angel. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Relief flowed over me, she was ok.

I then laid down beside her and make a snow angel. Once we finished we stood up and looked at our angels.

"Are you ok?" I said.

"I'm fine Jack" Elsa said, flipping her braid "Now come on, lets head back"

"Ok" I said. Elsa then wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Elsa..." I said, gulping.

"Well come on! You flew us here, so now your going to fly us back" Elsa said.

"Oh ok" I said. Then I took off. I landed by the staircase and Elsa started to walk inside. There was a giant pile of snow near the stairs I hadn't noticed before. Then it started to move. It was a giant snow monster!

"Elsa! Get inside!" I yelled, turning my staff to the monster.

"Jack! No!" Elsa said, running down and getting between us.

"He is a friend!" Elsa said to me then turning to the monster.

"Aren't you Marshmallow" Elsa said.

"He bothering Elsa?" Marshmallow said.

"Jack is a friend" Elsa said.

"Ok." Marshmallow said hen returning to his pile position.

"He guards the palace and a real sweetie" Elsa said.

"And you named him MARSHMALLOW!" I said.

Elsa laughed and I rolled my eyes. We then went inside.

Elsa relaxed on the couch when her stomach growled.

"Oh, I forgot to bring some extra food" Elsa said.

"Allow me" I said bowing "What are you hungry for?"

"You don't have to" Elsa said.

"I want to!" I said.

"Ok" Elsa said "Hmmm surprise me"

I then smiled and floated up.

"I'll be back soon" I said. I then flew up and out. I was high in the sky.

"Hmm wind...take me to Paris!" I said.

*30 MINUTES LATER*

I had the package in hand when I landed on the balcony. I walked into the drawing room and saw Elsa, looking out the window.

"Hey Elsa" I said.

"Jack!" Elsa said, walking up to me.

"You lunch madam" I said extending the package.

Elsa gingerly took the white box and opened it.

"Oh!" Elsa said. I had gotten a cup of hazelnut roasted soup, a warm baguette and a small box of chocolates.

"Where did you get this?" she said.

"I flew to Paris" I said shrugging.

"Paris!" Elsa said.

"Yeah" I said.

"Thank you" Elsa said smiling.

She then sat down and started to eat the soup and baguette.

"Mmmm, that was delicious. How did you know I loved chocolate?" Elsa said taking out the little package.

She popped one of the chocolates in her mouth and sighed.

"Want one?" she said extending her hand out to me.

"No thanks, I don't get hungry" I said.

"Come on! You have to try these" Elsa said.

"Ok" I said walking over and popping the chocolate into my mouth. I smiled, and so did Elsa.

Once she finished I took the box and threw it away.

"Thanks for today" Elsa said.

"No problem" I said sitting down in the chair.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review!**

**Oh! Update: RotG happened over a year ago too. Just wanted to change that detail! :)**

ELSA

I woke up the next day. It was day 5 of my vacation and I only had 2 whole day after this one till I had to return. Jack again insisted on watching over me, and I hadn't had a nightmare since he started. Once I was ready Jack got us breakfast and we relaxed.

"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?" Jack asked.

"Hm... I love Arendelle but I would love to really go anywhere" I said.

"Hmmm... how about instead of going and playing in the snow, we go somewhere" Jack said.

"But...what is Arendelle needs me?" I said.

"We will be gone for like half the day, and everything has been fine so far" Jack said.

"Ok..." I said and Jack literally jumped for joy.

"No offense queeny, I love you palace and all but I was itching to see some of the world today." Jack said "So where to?"

"Ummm" I said "Scotland. I would wish to see the Scottish highlands"

"Awesome!" Jack said and I walked over to him grabbing his hand.

"Up, up and away!" Jack said and we were off. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist to better secure me. Once we were up really high Jack then said "Wind, take us to Scotland"

The wind then propelled us forward.

We landed in the Scottish Highlands a short while was a sea of green grass next to a blue ocean. I kneed down and felt the soft grass. There was a gentile breeze blowing. I then ran along the hills and once I reached the water took off my shoes.

I took a deep breath and lifted up my dress a bit, and stepped into the water. The waves slowly lapped over my ankles and I actually giggled.

JACK

I was watching Elsa have the time of her life. It was like she had never seen anyplace but Arendelle.

"Come on Jack!" Elsa called after me.

"Go on, I would just freeze the ocean!" I yelled back. Elsa then ran over grabbing her heels but not putting them back on.

"How about we race, no powers though!" Elsa said.

"Sure thing, prepare to be beaten!" I said. Elsa then pointed to one of the hills "First one there wins!"

"Ok" I said, we both got ready.

"On your mark" Elsa said.

"Get set" I said.

"Go!" we both yelled and took off. I ran fast while Elsa kept up with me the entire way. We were close to the hill and it was neck and neck. Elsa then started to pull ahead slightly and I dug deep to try and pick up my own speed. But Elsa was determined, she started swinging her arms faster and widened her strides She reached the hill first and started to jump up and down.

I just collapsed and was breathing heavy.

"You win Elsa" I said, still breathing heavy. I then put my index finger inside my cheek and pulled it out quick, making a popping sound "Hurrah!" I said waving my hand around.

"Sore loser Jack?" Elsa said, her hands on her hips.

"Me! No..." I said "I just... man am I out of shape" I said still catching my breath.

"Its probably because you ate all those pastries this morning!" Elsa said laughing.

"They looked so good! and that one had an apple filling! How was I supposed to say no to one of them!" I said sitting up.

"You had like 6 Jack" Elsa said.

"Well I wanted to be sure they were all as good as the first" I said now standing up.

We returned to the palace about 2 hours later. We had explored the hillside and Elsa had started a snowball fight with me, which I won.

Elsa then collapsed on the couch and I went to fetch a nice dinner. I got us a nice bowl of beef stew and some tasty sourdough bread. Once Elsa had finished she wanted to know more about me, and I wanted to know more about her.

"Tell me about yourself Jack" Elsa said.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Everything, like where were you born?" Elsa said.

"Burgess, Pennsylvania" I said.

"In America?" Elsa said.

"Yup, now your turn." I said "How did you get your powers?"

"Well... I don't know...if" Elsa said, looking away.

"Come on, I want to know more about you! Your the only person I have ever met that can control ice and snow like I can" I said.

"Its...a long story" Elsa said.

"I'm all ears" I said.

Elsa looked at me and I gave her my puppy dog eyes. "Ughh fine!" Elsa said.

"Yes!" I said.

"Well...first off I was born with these powers." Elsa said "I was also really close with Anna, my sister. But then... there was an accident. We were playing and she was jumping from piles of snow I had created. She was speeding up, and I slipped. I tried to save her from the fall but struck her head. She was as cold as ice."

JACK

While Elsa was talking she gripped her own arms and had a sad look in her eye.

"My parents took her to some trolls in the mountains. They were able to save her, but they removed all memories of my magic. My parents thought it would be for the best if I was keep away from the world and try and control my powers. I was ruled by fear, and shut Anna out to protect her. Then, four years ago our parents were lost at sea. Three years after that I came of age. Thats when the incident happened..." Elsa said.

"Look if this is too painful..." I said.

"No, its ok" Elsa said.

"Ok" I said, a little wary.

"It was at my coronation. Anna met a Prince from the Souther Isles.._Hans__" _Elsa said the name like it was a dirty word.

"She though she was in love and when she asked for my blessing I refused. We got in a fight and I accidentally revealed my powers. I then ran up here and created my own kingdom of isolation" Elsa said.

"Anna came after me, with the help of a ice man, Kristoff. I had frozen the whole kingdom in an eternal winter. I accidentally struck her heart...she almost died." Elsa said.

"Elsa.." I said.

"No, its fine. It has a happy ending" Elsa said.

"Anna then ran back down to try and find Hans. Little did she know he was on his way here to try and capture me. There was a fight and the chandelier broke, I was knocked out. They brought me back down and put me in the dungeon...chained." Elsa said.

I then felt an anger flare up inside me, one I hadn't seen since we lost Sandy or when I fought Pitch.

"I escaped, and Anna was able to get to Hans... but she found out he really didn't love her. He wanted the throne of Arendelle. He left her to freeze to death and came after me. He told me Anna was dead and I was racked with grief. He was close to ending me, but Anna jumped between us, and turned to ice. Thats what happens if you freeze the heart. But that act of love saved her. Love will thaw a frozen heart. Once I had realized this I was able to unfreeze Arendelle and everything went back to normal. I keep the gates open and used my new controlled powers to bring joy to my people. Anna and Kristoff started to date. That all happened about a year ago." Elsa said.

I was feeling a mixture of emotion. I was happy that everything had worked out, but also sad Elsa had to be put through such an event. The largest feeling was anger...for Hans. I didn't know why I felt so powerfully about it, but I assumed it was because he was evil and treated Elsa and Anna so horribly. Elsa was a good friend and I didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Jack?" Elsa said.

"Sorry, i was lost in my thoughts" I said.

"Tell me your story. What is the real Jack Frost like?" Elsa said smiling.

I sighed "Its about as long as yours..."

"I'm all ears." Elsa said smiling.

"Well it was in Burgess. I had a sister, and we went ice skating one day...I didn't realize that the ice was thin in some places and it started to crack under her feet." I said.

Elsa gasped "Thast why you acted weird the other day"

"Yes." I said "I then used my staff her to pull her to safety, but I feel in..."

"Jack!" Elsa said.

"Its ok" I said "This one has a happy ending."

"I was saved, by Manny. He gave me these powers and saved me. But if people didn't believe in me they didn't see or hear me." I said "I then traveled the world, spreading winter and such. Then over a year ago, Pitch Black attacked."

"Pitch.. you said he was the boogeyman?" Elsa said.

"Yes, he thrived on fear and the Guardians keep him at bay. But he soon grew too powerful and Manny chose me to be a Guardian. I didn't want to at first, accepting the Guardianship meant responsibilities and such I wasn't ready for. Pitch and his nightmares about extinguished all the belief the Guardians had. He even got to Sandy... But there was one who still believed... Jamie" I said, smiling when I said his name.

"He was my first believer and he and his friends helped us defeat Pitch. I then became a fully fledged Guardian" I said.

"Thats amazing Jack" Elsa said.

I smiled and so did she. I had let out the immortality part...I didn't know why but I didn't want her to know just yet.

*TWO DAYS LATER*

ELSA

I sighed. I didn't want to leave just yet. Funny, I was so keen on not coming or turning right back around now I didn't want my little vacation to end.

"Elsa?" Jack said.

"Yes?" I said, turning to see Jack leaning against the door to the balcony.

"Can I tag along? Like, back to Arendelle." Jack said.

"Of course, I would very much enjoy it if you came down with me" I said.

"Thats great!" Jack said "But... your people might not see me. So we would have too keep our conversations at a minimum, so people don't think you are crazy."

"Thats fine, we can try and convince them" I said smiling.

"No...its ok Elsa. I mean as long as you can see me I'll be fine" Jack said.

"Are you sure?" I said.

"Yeah, now we have to go if you want to be back by sundown. I can fly us most of the way, but we will probably walk through town so people don't freak out." Jack said.

"Ok, lets go" I said and Jack walked over. We then flew off.

"Wait!" I said, before we were too far away from the palace.

"I would like to say a goodbye to Marshmallow so he doesn't worry" I said. Jack nodded and flew us down. Marshmallow stood up and I patted him on the head.

"I'll be back soon" I said.

"Be safe Elsa" Marshmallow said and returned to his resting position.

"Ok, now we can go" I said. We were then off.

WE landed near the village a short time later. I smiled and thanked Jack for flying us down. I then walked into the village.

"Queen Elsa!" the townspeople cheered once they saw me. A couple women extended their babies to me and I kissed their bald little heads.

Many people cheered for my return and I was delighted. Jack stood by me the entire time, and I saw people pass through him. Once the first person did Jack shrugged and said "They don't believe, so I pass through them"

I then walked back into the castle to see Anna and Kristoff waiting for me.

"Elsa!" Anna said hugging me.

"I missed you too Anna" I said.

"Well come on in! I want to hear what you did on your little vacation" Anna said hooking her arm in mine.

"Wait...can you not see anyone beside me?" I said.

"No?" Anna said.

I turned to see Jack, trying to put on a smile.

"I thought for sure she would..." I said softly.

She then pulled me into on of the drawing rooms and saw down next to me. Kritsoff said something about checking on Sven and Jack was beside me the whole time.

"Why did you ask if someone was beside you?" Anna said.

"Its...nothing. I'll tell you later" I said "I...suddenly do not feel very well."

"Elsa are you ok?" Anna said.

"I'll be fine... I just need some rest." I said standing up and walking to the door.

Jack was at my side asking if I was ok.

"Elsa?" Anna said standing up, she was worried.

"I'll be fine. I just need a good nights rest and we can talk tomorrow" I said.

Anna nodded "Ok"

I then exited the room and went to my chambers. Jack followed me.

"Are you ok Elsa?" Jack said.

"I'm fine... I just didn't wish to talk to her right now, not with her not being able to see you" I said.

"Elsa, I'm fine, don't worry about that" Jack said.

"No, I want her to be able to see you! You are my first real friend" I said "I was so sure, her of all the people would see you"

"Then we will have to make her believe" Jack said "If thats what you want"

"Yes, but how?" I said.

"I don't know" Jack sad running his hands through his hair.

"I think we may have a story book with your story inside" I said.

"Thats a good start... I can maybe show off some of my powers or something?" Jack said.

"She would think it was me...but if I wasn't in the room then maybe..." I said.

"Ok, so try and giver her the book tomorrow and I will then do my thing" Jack said.

"Ok... um Jack? Can I ask you something? Please don't take it the wrong way" I said, twisting my pinky finger and blushing slightly.

"Yeah, sure" Jack said.

"Can you maybe stay here tonight... you keep the nightmares away. There is a nice couch you can rest on if you wish" I said.

"Sure thing Elsa" Jack said.

"Thank you" I said. I then went into my own bathroom to freshen up and prepare for bed.

ANNA

Elsa had left and looked a little upset. I then followed her and pressed my ear up to the door. She sounded like she was having a conversation with someone...but who?

I was able to catch some of the conversation.

"No, I want her to be able to see you! You are my first real friend" I heard Elsa say "I was so sure, her of all the people would see you"

"Then we will have to make her believe" a man said "If thats what you want"

"Yes, but how?" she said.

"I don't know" the man said. I pulled away from the door. There was a man in Elsa's room! I had never heard this man's voice before but it sounded like he and Elsa were friends... when did this happen? I then put my ear to the door

"Ok... um Jack? Can I ask you something? Please don't take it the wrong way" i heard Elsa say.

"Yeah, sure" the man I assumed was Jack said.

"Can you maybe stay here tonight... you keep the nightmares away. There is a nice couch you can rest on if you wish" Elsa said.

"Sure thing Elsa" the man named Jack said.

I backed away from the door in shock. Who was Jack? When did Elsa meet him! And why was he staying in her room!

Kristoff found me there and was worried.

"Anna? Are you ok?" he said.

"I'm fine..." I said looking at Elsa's room.

"Whats going on?" he said, still worried.

"I don't know... but I think Elsa may be falling in love" I said. Kristoff was speechless.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please please review!**

ELSA

I was playing in the snow with Anna, this was usual. Then everything shifted and I was in my ice palace. I looked around and saw Jack. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Jack?" I said.

Jack smiled and held me tighter. I blushed...then everything changed. The light blue translucent walls turn red and Jack pushed me away.

"You really are a monster" Jack said evilly.

"Jack?" I said tears forming in my eyes.

"How could anyone ever care for you, you will hurt everyone that comes close to you" he said, his bright blue eyes now black.

"Jack...please don't" I said trying to move towards him. But my hands were chained.

"You killed everyone" Jack said darkly. I then saw Kristoff, the villagers, and...Anna all frozen completely.

"No!" I said.

"You are a monster" Jack said, turning away. I pulled against the chains.

"Please no! Don't" I yelled. Jack then turned back,holding a sword.

"No!" I yelled.

My eyes shot open and I saw Jack shaking me.

"Get away!" I yelled pushing him away. I curled up at the edge of the bed.

"Elsa?" Jack said, there was hurt in his voice.

"Get away from me" I said softly.

"Elsa it was a nightmare...I went to go talk to Manny for one minute and...I am so sorry Elsa" Jack said.

I looked at him and realized the panic and fear was carried over from the dream. Jack slowly moved towards me and wrapped my in a hug. I instantly felt safer and started to calm down.

"It...was awful Jack" I said.

"I am so sorry Elsa" Jack said.

I then broke the hug and stood up, holding my sides of my arms.

"Care to talk about it?" Jack asked.

"No..." I said "I am just a little shaken thats all."

"Ok" Jack said "Well if you want to talk about it I'm here"

"Ok" I said "I just need some air"

I then grabbed a dark blue robe and wrapped it around myself and walked out of my room. I went out to one of the balconies and gripped the railing.

JACK

Elsa had fallen asleep and I decided to talk to Manny. I went outside and looked up at the moon.

"Hey Manny, sorry for being a little harsh a while back" I said, rubbing my neck.

"Look, is it ok if I stay with Elsa for a bit? I finally have a real friend and don't want to give that up right now. I mean the other Guardians are great and so is Jamie and everyone...but Elsa is special. She understands me..." I said.

Manny shown a little brighter.

_"Cherish the time you have"_ I heard in my head.

"Thanks Manny" I said. I then saluted and walked back inside. I entered Elsa's room and saw her tossing and turning. She had a look of pain on her face. I saw a streak of black sand across one of her windows.

"Elsa!" I yelled running over. I tried shaking her awake but she wasn't waking up.

"Jack" she said, her voice full of betrayal. Pitch gave her a nightmare...about me.

"no!" she screamed again.

"Elsa! Please wake up!" I yelled her eyes then snapped open.

"Get away!" Elsa yelled pushing me away. She curled up at the edge of the bed.

"Elsa?" I said, hurt...

"Get away from me" she said softly.

"Elsa it was a nightmare...I went to go talk to Manny for one minute and...I am so sorry Elsa" I said, hanging my head.

Elsa then looked up at me and she started to calm down. I moved slowly, trying not to startle her wrapping her in a hug. She instantly relaxed and felt less tense.

"It...was awful Jack" she said.

"I am so sorry Elsa" I said.

Elsa then broke the hug and stood up, holding the sides of her arms.

"Care to talk about it?" I asked.

"No..." She said "I am just a little shaken thats all."

"Ok" I said "Well if you want to talk about it I'm here"

"Ok" Elsa said "I just need some air"

She then grabbed a dark blue robe and wrapped it around herself and walked out of her room.

I groaned and ran my hand through my hair. I then looked out the window and grabbed my staff. I opened it and flew out. I landed on the roof and looked around.

"Well, well , Jack Frost. Isn't this a surprise" I heard Pitch say from behind me.

I turned around and pointed my staff at him.

"Don't move one muscle or I will freeze you to the next ice age" I growled my voice deadly cold.

"Ohh how _scary_. The Big Bad Jack Frost" Pitch said followed by an evil laughter.

"I will only say this once Pitch. Stay away" I said, raising my staff.

"Fine...but I will be back Frost" Pitch said disappearing into the shadows.

"Pitch!" I yelled. I then took a deep breath and tried to calm down. I flew back inside and saw Elsa sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Jack!" she cried jumping up and hugging me.

"I'm so sorry" she said.

"Why are you sorry...I didn't stop the nightmare from happening" I said.

"Its ok" Elsa said "Thanks for being a good friend and calming me down"

Thats struck a cord inside of me that I didn't know existed. Why was I hurt she called me her friend? Wasn't that what we were... friends?

"Its ok, I'm glad to be there for you" I said.

I then stroked Elsa's hair.

"It...was you" Elsa said softly.

"What?" I said pulling back and looking at her.

"The nightmare...you said I hurt everyone and was a monster..." Elsa said.

"oh Elsa, I would never ever say that to you" I said.

"It just felt so real" Elsa whispered.

"Nightmares usually do, but the important thing is to try and conquer them. We can't live in fear" I said.

"Your right, thanks Jack" Elsa said.

"No problem" I said.

*THE NEXT DAY*

I was standing in the throne room waiting for Elsa and Anna.

"Elsa!? What's going on?" I heard Anna said. Elsa had pulled her into the room.

"Aw come on I want to show you something." Elsa said.

"Someone actually" I said walking over.

"Ok... Anna I need you to be open minded" Elsa said "Please promise me this"

"I promise" Anna said.

"Ok" Elsa said and took a deep breath.

"Is this about Jack?" Anna said "Because I kinda already know"

"What!" Elsa and I said.

"Wait she still can't see me though..." I said.

"I sort of overheard your conversation last night" Anna said "Sorry."

"Anna..."Elsa said, still speechless.

"Wait, she heard us.. BOTH of us... how did that happened?"

"I don't know...I guess a small part of her sort of believes" Elsa whispered. Anna didn't hear us, she was lost in her own ramblings.

"I mean I get it, your 21 and can make your own decisions but I would still like to at least know about it" Anna said "I mean I don't want details or anything, but you two don't have to sneak around"

"Wait..what?" Elsa said, then i dawned on her "Oh! no, no, no, no,no, no, no"

"Really...7 No's?" I said "Is it that awful to even suggest?"

"We, we are just friends" Elsa said. Again it felt like I was punched in the chest. Why did it bother me so much that she said the truth!

"Oh...ok!" Anna said "So who is he? When did you two meet? When can I meet him?"

"He is here now..." Elsa said.

"Where!?" Anna said.

"Right beside me" Elsa said.

"Elsa...there is no one here but us" Anna said.

"Anna if you love me you will listen with an open mind" Elsa said.

Anna nodded but looked wary.

"My friend is...Jack Frost" Elsa said.

"The fairy tale?" Anna said surprised.

"Yes, and well no" Elsa said. She then walked to a table and got the large book of fairy tales. She walked back and opened up the page she had marked earlier.

"Please read this, Anna" Elsa said putting the open book in her hands.

"Elsa, what is this all about?" Anna said.

"Please Anna, read it and believe. Then we can talk" Elsa said.

"Elsa...I am worried for you" Anna said.

"Please Anna! Believe in him! If you do that everything will be perfect" Elsa said.

Anna then sighed and looked at the book. She read and once she finished she closed it and set the book down on a table.

"Ok, I read it" Anna said.

"Can you see him?" Elsa said.

"No!" Anna said "Elsa are you ok?"

"I will be once you believe!" Elsa said.

"No one is here" Anna said softly.

Elsa then walked over and grabbed my staff.

"Hey!" I said.

"Trust me on this" Elsa said "Look, this is his staff!"

"You aren't holding onto anything!" Anna said.

"Yes I am, please Anna believe!" Elsa said.

I then sighed "Let me try something"

"What?" Elsa said.

"What is her favorite animal?" I asked walking to the window.

"Um...ducklings?" Elsa said.

"Elsa! What's wrong? Who are you talking to?" Anna said, shaking her sister's arm.

"Man I was hoping you would say a rabbit or bunny" I said.

"She loves all animals. What are you doing?" Elsa said.

I then touched the window and created a layer of frost. I then drew an outline of a bunny.

I looked at Elsa and Anna. Anna was trying to reason with her sister.

"Please Elsa, your not well. Let me get a doctor." Anna said.

"Anna, please" Elsa said.

I then turned back to the window and concentrated on the outline. I then formed the 3D frost version in my hands. I then threw it up in the air and it hopped around.

"Elsa? How did you do that?" Anna said, looking up.

"I didn't. He did" Elsa said smiling "You heard him Anna, a small part of you must believe"

The bunny then turned into snow, and Anna's eyes sparkled.

"Elsa... oh my!" Anna said staring at me.

"And we have a believer folks!" I said extending my hands to Anna and clapping.

"He...he is... and you... and he is...your Jack Frost!" Anna said pointing at me.

"The one and only" I said bowing.

"How?" Anna said.

Elsa smiled and I walked over.

"He stumbled upon my ice castle and we started to talk, and became friends. I mean we both have the same powers, except well he can fly." Elsa said.

"Oh my..." Anna said.

"Hey is she going to be ok?" I said.

"I'll be fine" Anna said clutching her chest "Just give me a moment to get my heart rate back down"

Elsa laughed and hugged her sister.

"Thank you Anna. He is one of the only true friends I have" Elsa whispered and I don't think she knew I heard.

"This is amazing! Your really Jack Frost!" Anna said.

"Yes" I said smiling.

"Wow..." Anna said "I have so many questions!"

"Well I'll try and answer them all" I said looking to Elsa for help.

"Oh look at the time, I have some queenly duties to attend to...have fun!" Elsa said running out. I made a mental note to get her back for this.

"Oh! How old are you? Where do you get your powers from? Are all the fairy tales real?" Anna said, eagerly.

"Ok, ok, slow down one at a time" I said.

ELSA

After I left the throne room I started to laugh. I could just picture Anna attacking Jack with a million questions. I then entered the one of my official work rooms and sat down.

My attendants came inside and gave me an update on the events over the past week. I accidnetally let my mind wander off to the fun I had with Jack over the past few days.

"Your majesty?" one of my female maids said, setting down the tea tray next to me.

I shook my head "Yes?"

"Your tea mam" she said.

"Oh yes, thank you Lucy" I said. She bowed and exited the room.

"Your majesty, are you well?" Eric asked.

"I am quite well, please continue" I said, then taking the cup and saucer and sipping the tea.

I signed a couple new laws into place and a few treaties. I then was handed two envelopes, one from Francia and the other from the Kingdom of Maldonia.

"They both have very eligible princes that wish to court you madam." one of my attendants, Henry said.

"Please thank them for their kind offers but I respectfully do not wish to accept either" I said handing both letters back.

"Your highness, even though you do not wish to marry now, we must not decline so early." Henry said.

"I will have no intention on marrying either of these men" I said.

"I understand your highness, but if we do not accept or decline right now then we can consider them in the future" Henry said.

I sighed and Henry then put the letters in my hand. I unlocked one of my drawers and put the letters inside. I sighed this was going to be a long day.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I love that you all are enjoying this story so much! I just wanted to clarify somethings with you first.**

**I am taking this slow because I feel Elsa and Jack are a little too stubborn to probably admit their feelings. Also I have a really cool idea that will start coming into play now :) Please enjoy!**

ELSA

I was daydreaming...again. Ever since I had meet Jack two weeks ago this became a regular thing. I was quickly snapped out of my own little world and tried to conduct my Queenly duties.

"Elsa" I heard Jack whisper behind me.

"Not now Jack" I said quietly threw my teeth. Most of my staff could not see Jack and we decided to maybe not try and convince them just yet.

"Come on Elsa!" Jack whined.

I remained silent and tried to finish a response to Queen Rapunzel of Corona.

"Do you wanna build a snowmann" Jack said in my ear. I smiled and sighed. I signed my name at the bottom and put the letter in the envelope.

I handed it to Eric and he bowed.

"That will be all for today your highness" he said and they all left.

"Anna told you didn't she" I said turning to face Jack.

"Yes she did, now come on!" Jack said tugging on my arm. I laughed and we ran out of the room. We went outside to one of the courtyards.

Jack flew above creating a thin layer of frost everywhere.

I smiled "Thats all you got Frosty?" I then stomped my foot, creating a thin layer of ice around the courtyard.

"Are you challenging THE Jack Frost to a power showdown?" JAck said flying over.

"Well if you can't handle it" I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"Oh queeny, you don't know what you have gotten yourself into" Jack said a devilish grin on his face.

He then brought down his staff sending a wave of frost and wind.

I then waved my hands and created a large snowball above my head, throwing it at him. Jack flew up and dodged the attack. He then waved his staff sending a blast of cold air at me. I skated away and stuck out both my hands sending at continuous blast at Jack.

He flew around and effortlessly. I skated to a stop and looked around, he was gone.

"Boo" I heard behind me and let out a small yelp and spun around. Jack was behind me grinning. I quickly lost my balance, and started to slip. My arms went out trying to grab something to stop myself from falling. Jack grabbed my hand but I was falling too fast. I pulled him down too. I landed on the ice with a small thud and closed my eyes and groaned.

I then felt something on top of me and opened my eyes to see Jack ON TOP of me! His hands were beside my head and he was looking down at me. I instantly blushed.

"Umm hey Elsa..are you ok?" Jack said.

"Ahh! get off!" I said squirming out from under Jack. I got up and was flustered to say the least.

"Umm sorry?" Jack said getting up and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Its.. ok, I pulled you down" I said wringing my hands together.

"Elsa?" I heard Anna say.

"Yes, Anna?" I said turning to see her standing there.

"I wanted to ask about one of the things for the ball" Anna said.

"Yes, oh sorry Jack, I have to go." I said.

"Its ok" Jack said, there was a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry" I said smile.

I then went inside with Anna.

"What did you want to ask me?" I said.

"Oh that, no I just wanted to talk to you alone" Anna said sitting down on a bench and I followed.

"What?" I said.

"I just needed to talk to you" Anna said.

"Ok" I said, suspicious.

"It looks like you and Jack are getting really close" Anna said.

"What, no we are just...friends" I said my voice catching on the last word. Why did that happen! We were friends...right?

"Hm" Anna said "I'm just saying you two look like you really like each other"

I was speechless "I'm not, and we.." I said.

"Then why are you planning that surprise for him?"

"Thats..." I said trying to find the right words.

"Hm.. interesting" Anna said "Do you think about him a lot?"

"Yes, we have fun together and that the only thing getting me through some of these meetings" I said.

"How do you feel when you two are together?" Anna asked.

"I feel, free. Like he totally understands me and accepts me" I said.

"Hmm... interesting" Anna said.

"What are you doing Anna?" I said.

"How would you feel if Jack started to date someone else?" Anna asked.

"What!" I said, the rage boiling up inside me.

"I knew it!" Anna exclaimed.

"'That..that doesn't prove anything" I said, looking at my hands.

Anna just smiled "You need to look deep inside yourself Elsa, and figure out what you want"

Anna stood up and walked away, leaving me shocked and speechless.

JACK

I was still blushing after Elsa left with Anna. Why was I feeling this way? I never that these feelings before...what was happening with me!

"Jack?" I heard Kristoff say.

"Oh hey, what's up?" I said. I remembered when we made Kristoff believe.

_"Come on Kristoff! I want you to meet Elsa's...friend" Anna said._

_"Wait is this the guy that was in Elsa's room?" I heard Kristoff say as he was being pulled by Anna into the throne room. We had just convinced Anna the other day and she wanted to do the same with Kristoff._

_"Yes, and his name is Jack Frost" Elsa said._

_"The myth?" Kristoff said "I loved that story as a child" _

_"Well I am pretty awesome" I said._

_"Wait..who is that?" Kristoff said pointing at me._

_"You can see me?" I said._

_"Um yes?" Kristoff said._

_"This is awesome!" I said walking over._

_"The name is Frost, Jack Frost" I said in my best James Bond impersonation._

_Elsa rolled her eyes._

_"How did you see him?" Anna said._

_"I guess being with the trolls all those years made me open to believing" Kristoff said shrugging._

"Jack?" I heard Kristoff say.

"Oh sorry..I was kind of in my own world there for a second" I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"I was going to ask if you had seen Anna?" Kristoff said.

"She's with Elsa, they are planning that big ball" I said.

"Thanks" Kristoff said and left.

I sighed and played in the snow some more, but my heart wasn't in it. I decided to maybe go and find Elsa and Anna, maybe they could use my help.

I went inside and looked around for Elsa and Anna. I saw Elsa on a bench.

"Oh hey Elsa" I said. She looked deep in though and snapped back to reality.

"Oh Jack!" Elsa said smiling.

"Sorry if I knida broke your train of thought there" I said.

"Its ok" Elsa said standing up "Oh! I wanted to show you something!"

"What?" I said curious. Elsa then crafted a blindfold with her powers and held it out to me.

"Put this on! I don't want to ruin the surprise!" Elsa said. I laughed and put on the blindfold. Elsa grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

After a short while we stopped and I heard Elsa open a door. She then pulled me inside and squealed with delight.

"Ok look!" Elsa said and I took off the blindfold.

I saw an amazing room. The entire room was decorated with blue and silver, with snowflake patterns everywhere.

There was a large bed with a deep mahogany posts and headrest. The covers were a dark deep blue with small silver snowflakes on it. There was a large snowflake pattern painted on the ceiling, it was Elsa's, her signature snowflake. There was a deep blue couch with a few pillows that had frost patterns contrasting the dark blue fabric. There was a desk that had the same dark wood as the bed. I walked over and saw carvings of snowflakes blowing in the breeze.

"Do you like it?" Elsa said.

I walked over to the bed and felt the soft comforter.

"What..is this place?" I said.

"Its your room" Elsa said smiling.

"Mine?" I said.

"Yes! Anna and I thought you might need one..that's is if you wanted to stay a little bit longer" Elsa said.

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me..."I said.

"You like it?" Elsa said.

"I love it" I exclaimed. I then ran over and hugged Elsa.

"Thank you!" I said.

Elsa laughed "Your welcome Jack"

Elsa leaned into me and I was a little shocked. She then shook her head and backed away.

"Elsa?" I said.

"No, its...I have to go" Elsa said running out of my room.

I sighed, running my hand through my hair and sitting on the bed.

"Way to go Jackson" I said, groaning and falling back on the bed.

ELSA

I ran out of the room. Why on earth did I lean in!

_"Because he was so warm and he smelled like __peppermint_" the voice in her head said.

"No, no... I can't love him...he is a Guardian and I just meet him like two weeks ago..." I said to myself. I then took a deep breath "Conceal, don't feel" I said to myself, the mantra I had said so many times over the years.

I then walked into my own room and collapsed on the bed.

"Way to go Elsa" I said to myself. Then someone knocked on my door.

"Elsa?" I heard Jack say.

I walked to the door and almost opened it, but my hand stopped an inch away from the handle.

"Elsa? I know your in there, please open the door." Jack said.

I couldn't move. Why was I acting this way! What was happening to me!

"Please Elsa, I'm sorry." Jack said.

I then took a deep breath and unlocked the door. I threw it open and saw Jack.

"It was my fault" I said.

"No it was mine" Jack said.

"Can we just forget it ever happened?" I said.

"Sure" Jack said smiling.

"Do you really like your room?" I said.

"Its perfect" Jack said.

I smiled and walked out to him.

"Come on, lets go get some food. I'm starving" I said.

"Sure thing Queeny" Jack said and I rolled my eyes.

**Please please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please enjoy and review!**

ELSA

I was in my room, getting ready for the ball tonight. Lucy was laying out gowns so I could choose which one to wear. She had already helped me with my hair. There was every color of blue, and some pale mint green ones as well. I then saw one and pointed at it.

"Yes, that one" I said and Lucy nodded. She put up the other dresses while I started to put on the gorgeous gown.

Lucy then came over and finished lacing me up. I knew I could get ready myself but Lucy loved dressing me up.

I then sat down and Lucy finished putting the pins in my hair. I then finished my look with my necklace and earrings.

"You look lovely my lady" Lucy said.

"Thank you Lucy" I said.

I then took a deep breath and walked out. I saw Jack leaning against the wall and his mouth about dropped to the floor when he saw me.

I had on a silvery dress, the straps hung off my shoulders. The dress was not as form fitting as my my ice one, and had a little poof to the skirt, but not that much. The dress had a small amount of blue piping at the hems and had a sweetheart neckline. I was wearing a sapphire necklace and earrings. The necklace and earring both had multiple sapphires surrounded by diamonds. I also had on my small crown that was pinned into my hair. My hair was up, but there were multiple braids leading to the back were they wrapped into a bun. Lucy had placed silver and sapphire pins into my hair, making the back sparkle.

"Wow...Elsa" Jack said. Jack was wearing formal attire as well.

_"Jack, please wear something other than your hoodie to the party" I said._

_"Why? People won't be able to see me" Jack said._

_"Please" I said, acting almost like a child._

_Jack sighed "Does this mean I have to wear shoes?" _

_"Yes!" I said. Jack groaned. _

_"Ok you win Elsa" Jack said._

_"Good" I said smirking and crossing my arms._

_"I just wish I could stay with you the entire party and people won't think your crazy if you talked to me." Jack said._

_Right then the moon shown through the window in Jack's room._

_"Manny?" Jack said walking up to the window._

_"Yes, but how is that possible?" Jack said after a small pause._

_"You can do that!" he said._

_"Well then why didn't you do that before!" Jack said._

_"Jack?" I said._

_"Manny said he can give me a way that will allow people to see me." Jack said._

_"Really!" I said._

_"Yeah" Jack said. He then opened the window and a small moon beam centered on the window sill. Then in a sparkle of magic a small box appeared. Jack picked it up and opened it. I looked over his shoulder and saw a small silver ring with a G on it. _

_"He said it will only work when the moon is up, and never on a night with a new moon. He also said he couldn't give it to me till I had enough believers to allow the magic to work" Jack said._

_"Everyone will see you?" I said hopeful_

_"Yes" Jack said smiling._

I smiled and saw Jack try and compose himself. He was wearing a Arendelle military type uniform. He wore black pants and shoes, he grumbled about shoes being unnecessary. He had a dark blue jacket and a silver sash. His buttons were also silver and his hair was messy as usual. He left his staff in his room, and was a little frigidity because of that.

"You look very formal Jack." I said.

"You look like an angel" Jack said. We both blushed.

"You look nice, but something is missing" I said walking over and creating a snowflake pin. I then put in on the sash and he smiled.

"Thanks" he said.

"Your welcome, do you have the ring?" I asked.

"I was about to put it on" Jack said taking it out of his pocket. He then slipped it on...and nothing happened.

"Did it work?" He asked.

"I, I don't know. You don't look different." I said.

"Lucy?" I called and she peeked out the door.

"Yes mam?" she said.

"Do you see a man in the hallway?" I asked.

"Yes mam, don't you?" Lucy said.

"Thank you that was all" I said and Lucy went back into my room.

"I guess it worked" Jack said.

We then found Anna and Kristoff. Anna wore a simple green dress and Kristoff had on a formal attire like Jack's but with black, white and red.

"Ok, lets go" Anna said.

"Wait!" I said I then asked the guard to tell the announcer something.

"Ok, now we can go" I said.

We then all walked up to the doors. Anna was slightly behind me, with Jack and Kristoff slightly behind her. I would rather us all walk in together but there was a tradition...

They then opened up the doors and we walked out.

"Presenting there Highnesses, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and Princess Anna. And Sir Kristoff and Sir Jackson." the announcer said. Me and Anna walked to the front while Jack and Kristoff stood to the side.

Everyone clapped and then the music started back up and people began dancing again. Jack and Kristoff then came beside us. Kristoff took Anna's hand and they left to go dance.

"Wow...so this is what it is like, being apart of a ball" Jack said.

"You've never been to a ball?" I said.

"Nope, I would sometimes spy on the royals having fun, but I couldn't join in" Jack said shrugging.

I smiled "Well hopefully this one goes better than last time" I said.

"Oh yeah, you set off an eternal winter right?" Jack said.

"Don't remind me" I said.

Jack chuckled "Ok, you highness"

"Your Majesty" Eric said walking up to us "The Princess Rapunzel of Corona and Prince Eugene"

Rapunzel and Eugene bowed and Jack and I followed.

"Queen Elsa, it is so good to see you" Rapunzel said.

"Jack, this is my cousin and her husband" I said.

Jack bowed again "It is nice to meet anyone from Elsa's family"

"Its a pleasure to meet you too Sir Jackson" Rapunzel said.

Right then the current dance ended and a new one started.

"Oh! Eugene! I love this dance" Rapunzel said.

"Excuse us your majesty" Eugene bowed and so did Rapunzel. Rapunzel then grabbed Eugene by the arm and pulled him onto the dance floor. Anna and Kristoff then came over and we all talked. Then they both left and people came to say hello and congratulate me on a year of ruling Arendelle.

JACK

I then looked at Elsa and gave her a devilish smile. The song had just ended and I got an idea.

"Jack?" she said.

"Come on, lets go dance" I said.

"I don't dance" Elsa said.

"Come on its like ice skating, but no ice" Jack said then took my hand and lead us out onto the dance floor.

"Jack!" she said quietly.

"Come on Elsa" I said. I then put one of my hands on her waist and the other grabbed her hand. She hesitantly put her hand on my shoulder and the music began. I then started stepping to the beat of the music and Elsa followed. I heard some whispers around us.

"Who is that with Queen Elsa?" "I have never seen him before" "Do you think he is a possible suitor?" "She never dances with anyone!"

I shoved those comments out of my mind and focused on Elsa. She was breathtakingly beautiful tonight.. wait I shouldn't be thinking that, we were friends! I mean I guess friends could say that friends were beautiful, and gorgeous, and they looked like an angel sent from heaven...wait that got off track really fast. I took a deep breath and concentrated on my steps.

I had seen enough parties to know the counts and the steps. Elsa seemed to know them too, but was nervous.

"So you never dance?" I said.

"Nope, I mean I didn't have my first party till a year ago." Elsa said.

"Well your a natural." I said then twirling Elsa around.

"How did you learn to dance?" Elsa said.

"Just watching" I said, giving a small shrug.

"You know, we have known each other for over three weeks" Elsa said. I then twirled her again.

"And?" I said.

"I still don't know everything about you" Elsa said.

"Well that's part of the mystery" I said, winking "Hold on, there is a dip coming up in 3...2...1"

Elsa gripped my shoulder and I dipped her. When I pulled her back up she was giggling.

"I never knew dancing would be this fun!" Elsa said.

The dance ended and everyone applauded. I then put my arm out and Elsa hooked her's with mine. I lead her off the dance floor to where Anna and Kristoff were.

"You two looked really god out there" Anna said "I can't believe Jack got you to dance!"

"He forced me against my will" Elsa said, putting her hand to her forehead feigning that she was distressed.

"It was awful!" she said then we all started to laugh.

"Your majesties?" one of Elsa's attendants said. Elsa composed herself into her regal stature.

"Yes" she said.

"Prince Micheal of Maldonia" he said and the prince bowed, then the attendant walked away.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Sir Kristoff and Sir Jackson. It is an honor" he said.

"Thank you for coming." Elsa said.

"It was my pleasure" Micheal said "Might I ask for your hand in the next dance, your highness?"

I stiffened. What was this dude doing asking for MY Elsa...wait my Elsa... where the heck did that come from! She wasn't a possession, she was a person! What in the world was going on with me!

"Umm" Elsa said then clearing her throat "I respectfully decline, i thank you for your generous offer though"

Prince Micheal nodded and bowed "Excuse me your majesties" he then left.

'Humph, good riddance' I though to myself. Why was I being so mean to a man I just met...he hadn't done anything wrong, mean, or evil...

"Your highness, the Queen of Francia wishes to speak with you about important trade matters" another attendant said.

"Of course. I'll be back soon" Elsa said and she left.

"Jack? Are you ok?" Anna said.

"Yeah, why?" I said.

"Its just when Prince Micheal asked to dance with Elsa..."Anna said.

"You looked like you wanted to punch him in the face." Kristoff said.

"Yes, that" Anna said.

"Well... that doesn't mean.. I mean.." I said.

"Jack...how do you feel about Elsa?" Anna said.

"We are friends" I said, automatically.

Anna sighed and muttered something along the lines of 'they are both being as stubborn as a mule'

I then walked away and to one of the windows. I looked up at Manny "What is going on?" I whispered under my breath.

"Hello" I heard a girl say beside me.

"Oh, sorry Hello. I didn't see you there" I said turning to the girl. She was about my age, with blonde and green eyes. She was wearing a extravagent pink dress and a small gold tiara.

"I can't say I have ever seen you before, what's your name?" she said.

"Oh, Jack. Who are you?" I said

"I'm Princess Maria of Grenasia" she said.

"You were with Queen Elsa right?" Maria said.

"Yeah we are friends" I said.

"Just friends?" she said, stepping closer to me.

"Um...yes" I said taking a step back.

"Well that means we can have a little _fun_" she said stepping really close to me.

"I..have to go!" I said walking away, but she grabbed my arm.

"Come on, you seem like the only no boring one here!" she said.

"Please let go of my arm" I said, tugging it away.

"Aww don't be a party pooper" Maria said.

"I am leaving now. I thank you for your time" I said bowing slightly and walking away. I ran into Elsa on my way, well anywhere that Princess was not.

"Oh hey Elsa? Did you get your trade business worked out?" I said.

"Who was that you were talking too?" she said.

"Oh, that was some Princess. She keep trying to make a move on me, weird, right?" I said.

"So, you didn't return her feelings?" Elsa said.

"Uhh no?" I said "Are you ok?"

Elsa then snapped out of whatever was getting her down "Well I was surprised anyone would take an interest in you thats all" Elsa said jokingly.

"I'll have you know I am quite the eligible bachelor." I said, standing up straighter.

Elsa laughed and rolled her eyes "Come on Jack, I want to get some of that chocolate I have been craving all evening"

I laughed and we walked to the refreshment table.

ELSA

I was finished talking with the Queen and we had settled all the trade agreements. I looked around the room to find Anna, Kristoff or Jack. Thats when I saw her... a girl practically draping herself onto Jack. An anger bubbled up inside me.

'What was she doing!' I yelled in my mind. I started to walk over to them, my emotions almost getting the better of me. I stopped and repeated the phrase 'Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel'

Once my emotions were in check I bumped into Jack.

"Oh hey Elsa? Did you get your trade business worked out?" Jack said. I was angry at that girl and at him, why did he act like that nothing happened!

"Who was that you were talking too?" I said, trying to hide my inner anger

"Oh, that was some Princess. She keep trying to make a move on me, weird, right?" Jack said.

"So, you didn't return her feelings?" I said.

"Uhh no?" Jack said "Are you ok?"

A wave of relief washed over me. I then saw Jack staring at me and I snapped out of my inner thoughts.

"Well I was surprised anyone would take an interest in you thats all" I said jokingly.

"I'll have you know I am quite the eligible bachelor." Jack said, standing up straighter.

I laughed and rolled her eyes "Come on Jack, I want to get some of that chocolate I have been craving all evening"

He laughed and we walked to the refreshment table.

Jack and I spent the rest of the evening together. Jack would pull me out to the dance floor every so often and I loved it. I never felt my smile leave my face when he was around. Once the party ran late I ended the party and everyone returned to their ships or homes in town.

Anna was so tired Kristoff carried her back to her room. Jack walked me back to mine.

"That was a wonderful party, Elsa" Jack said.

"It was. I mean it was definitely better than last time." I said.

"I don't know, it would be nice to see you freeze everything" Jack said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Do you want me to watch over you tonight?" Jack said quietly.

"Sure, just wait a bit so I can change." I said, smiling.

"Ok" Jack said, perking up "I'll see you soon!"

He then walked over to his room and waved, then shutting the door. I smiled even wider than I thought possible and went inside. I started taking off my jewlry and pins.

"Oh Lucy, it was wonderful! I wish you could have seen the party. Jack and I danced 7 times!" I said.

"Ohh how sweet" a cold and evil voice said behind me. I quickly turned around and saw Lucy tied up in black chains and gagged with the same black looking sand.

I then saw a man with black hair, a black robe and yellow eyes.

I stood up and put my hands out, ready to attack.

"Who are you?" I said, trying not to show my fear.

"Oh Elsa, your fear is particularity delicious" he said walking closer.

"I warn you. Stay away!" I said.

"Tsk, tsk Elsa. Didn't Jack tell you about me? The manners on that boy" he said.

"I'll ask again before I strike. Who are you?" I said, trying to be more forceful.

"Me? I'm Pitch Black." he said.

I gasped "Your...the boogeyman. Jack...he warned me about you"

"Ahh so he does care about me." Pitch said, stepping closer.

"Stay away...I'm not afraid of you" I said.

"Oh yes you are" Pitch said and snapped his fingers. I fell into darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

JACK

I was flying around my room. I had the time of my life! People saw me and I spent pretty much the entire night with Elsa. She had looked so lovely tonight, like a perfect snowflake or angel... What was I saying! Elsa and I were friends...right?

Maybe we should talk... I don't know... I changed out of the stuffy uniform and put on my regular clothes. I looked at the snowflake pin and put in on my hoodie, smiling. What was happening it me!

Maybe I should go talk to Anna. I then walked out of my room and headed to Anna's. I saw Kristoff leaving and shutting the door quietly.

"Oh, is she asleep?" I whispered.

"Yes, did you want to talk to her?" Kristoff said leading my away.

"Yeah...Its ok. I can talk to her tomorrow." I said.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Kristoff said.

"I wanted to talk with her about Elsa... I feel like I am going crazy here and I don't know why?" I said.

Kristoff chuckled "Well maybe I can help. I do have friends that are love experts"

"Love experts? Wait...the trolls?" I said "And... I'm not in...love"

"Yes the trolls" Kristoff said "And lets see about that."

"Do you think about her a lot?" he asked.

"Yeah, she is really amazing." I said.

"What do you like about her?" Kristoff asked.

"She understands me. I mean she lived in isolation for so long and so did I. She can create these amazing things with her powers. Her laugh, her smile, the way she jokes around..." I said.

"Man you have it bad" Kristoff said, shaking his head.

"I'm not.. in love. We're friends" I said.

"Whatever you say" Kristoff said walking away.

"You didn't help me at all!" I called after him.

"This is something you need to work out on your own" Kristoff called back.

I groaned and ran my hand through my hair. I then walked to Elsa's room. I would talk to Anna tomorrow and maybe work through these feelings, whatever they were.

I knocked on the door. "Elsa?"

There was silence. "Elsa? Its me, Jack" I said again, louder, knocking.

"Elsa? Are you ok?" I said, starting to get worried.

"Elsa! Please answer me! Are you ok?" I said louder. There was nothing.

"Elsa!" I said putting my ear to the door. I hear some muffled yells.

"Elsa, if you can hear me back away from the door!" I yelled and threw myself at the door. It snapped open and I burst into the room.

I then looked around her room and saw Elsa's maid tied up and gagged. I ran over and saw it was made of black sand.

I then ripped of the gag and broke the chains holding the poor woman.

"Are you ok? Where is Elsa?" I said. Luckily I hadn't taken off the ring, so she could see me.

"A man took the Queen!" she yelled.

"Who?" I said. I already knew the answer but didn't want it to be true.

"He said his name was Pitch Black. He snapped his fingers and they disappeared into the shadows!" she said. She was obviously distraught.

"No...no..." I said.

"We need to alert the kingdom! The Queen has been kidnapped!" she said.

"No! No, that is what he will want. That will spread fear aster than anything..." I said, standing up.

"We need to search for Queen Elsa!" she said standing up.

"We will alert the castle to the situation...stay here" I said and she nodded.

I then ran out of the room. I saw one of Elsa's attendants.

"Sir Jack? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"The queen had been captured. We must alert the castle, but that is it... we can't spread the fear anymore than that's necessary" I said.

"The Queen? What happened?" he said.

"An enemy has kidnapped her. Alert who you absolutely need to, but no one else" I said "I will get Princess Anna"

He nodded and ran off. I then flew to Anna's room. I flew past Kristoff.

"Jack? Where are you off to?" he said.

"Elsa was captured, I need to get Anna and make sure she wasn't either" I said. Kristoff instantly paled and we ran to Anna's room. We then burst in and saw Anna sleeping peacefully, but she woke up when we entered.

"Oh, he guys...what are you doing here?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Elsa was captured." I said.

"What!" Anna said snapping out of her sleepy daze. She jumped out of bed.

"Pitch...Pitch got her" I said looking down.

"The boogeyman?" Anna said.

"Yes. And I am going after her. You will look after Arendelle in her place. But don't let word of this spread. Don't let fear take hold, its just what he wants." I said.

"I'm coming too" Anna said.

"No!" I said "You need to look after Arendelle"

"She is my sister! I need to help find her!" she said.

"No.. this is my fight" I said.

"You can't go alone" Anna said.

I sighed, she was right. I then walked to her window.

"Manny, please tell North to gather everyone and get them to Arendelle. Tell them Jack needs help and Pitch is back." I said. Manny shown a little brighter. Then the northern lights filled the sky. I nodded and turned back to Anna.

"What's happening?" Kristoff said.

"The Guardians are coming" I said.

ELSA

I was in darkness, floating. I then tried opening my eyes, but I was too week. I felt like I had been run over by a sleigh. I tried to move but my hands were restricted. I groaned and opened my eyes slowly.

I saw I was in a black room with bars..a cell.

"What...where am I?" I said moving to sit up. I looked and saw my hands encased in cuffs and chains. I tried freezing through them, but I was too weak.

"I wouldn't try that your highness" a cold voice said.

"Who are you?" I said, trying to remain regal.

"You don't remember?" he said, stepping out of the shadows.

Then all last nights events came rushing back to me and I gasped.

"Pitch" I said.

"Yes" he sad bowing "The one and only.

"I command you release me!" I yelled.

"Oh I don't believe you are in a position to make demands" he said.

"When Jack finds me, you will be sorry" I said.

"Oh, thats what I intend to happen" he said "But until then, lets have some fun..."

Pitch then formed a knife in his hands and started to move towards me. I tried to fight the fear, but I was scared.

"Jack..hurry" I whispered.

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review!**

JACK

My body was numb... I couldn't feel. Elsa was gone and in Pitch's evil clutches. I swore the next time I saw him I was going to freeze him so fast...

"Jack?" Anna said.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"They will be coming, so I need to get outside." I said.

"I'm coming too" Anna said.

"Look, this is going to be dangerous. I can't put you through that" I said.

"At least let us meet them!" Anna said.

"Ok...ok. I'll meet them in the air and direct them to the main courtyard." I said.

"Ok" Anna said, grabbing Kristoff and they ran off.

I then pushed open the window and flew out. I floated above the palace, looking for a sign of North's sleigh.

I then saw the portal and the sleigh fly threw it. I then directed the wind and landed in the sleigh.

"Jack!" Tooth said, giving me a big hug.

"Jack, what is problem?" North said.

"Yeah mate, Manny said you were in trouble" Bunny said.

"Just fly down to that courtyard and I'll explain." I said pointing down.

North then snapped the reins and we went down.

"Jack? Are you ok?" Tooth said.

I remained silent. Baby Tooth then flew near me and smiled.

"Not now Baby Tooth..." I said. She looked disappointed and flew back to Tooth.

North then landed the sleigh and we all hopped out. I saw Anna and Kristoff, wide eyed and mouths open.

"Anna, Kristoff, meet Santa Claus or North, the Toothfairy or Tooth, Sandman or Sandy, the Easter Bunny or just Bunny." I said.

"Wow" Anna said.

"Hello" Tooth said waving.

"Hi" Kristoff said.

"Jack, what's the emergency? How do you know these people?" Bunny asked.

"Jack's been staying with us since he met Elsa about three weeks ago." Anna said.

"Elsa? Who is that?" Tooth said.

"Look, long story short..." I said, then taking a deep breath.

"I met this girl named Elsa a couple weeks ago. She is is the Queen here and Anna is her sister and Kristoff is Anna's boyfriend. She can control ice and snow like me. We became friends and Pitch captured her a short while ago. She is in danger and we need to save her!" I said, really fast then catching my breath.

Sandy then formed a sand me and Elsa playing in the snow.

"Yeah Sandy...wait, how do you know?" I said.

He shrugged and created a dream cloud with Elsa sleeping under it.

"Oh" I said.

"Wait a second...there is a girl that can control ice and snow like you?" Bunny said.

"Yes, and we are losing time! We need to find her!" I said.

I then heard someone humming and saw a snowman with a cloud over his head walk into the courtyard.

"Oh! Hello everyone! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" he said running over.

"Thats...a talking snowman..." Bunny said.

"Elsa made him" Anna said.

"She did?" I said "Wow..."

Olaf then ran up to me "Your Jack Frost?"

"Um Yes" I said.

"Your Elsa's friend...where is Elsa?" he asked.

"Elsa...has been captured." Anna said.

"By Pitch Black, the boogeyman" I said.

Olaf gasped "I don't know who that is"

"He is a bad guy, and we are going to go save Elsa" I said.

Olaf looked at me "I can see why Elsa likes you"

"Wait..Elsa likes me?" I said.

"Jack! Even though I would love for you to FINALLY admit your feelings, we have a mission here" Anna said.

"Oh sorry. We need to find Pitch. Now" I said.

"You found his lair once, maybe you could do it again." Tooth said.

"Pitch will only reveal himself if he wants to get caught" Bunny said.

"We need to try!" I said "There was that one entrance in Burgess, we should try there"

"Ok! Thats a good plan!" Anna said.

"Ohh no... you are staying here" I said.

"Jack! She is my sister and I am going after her!" Anna said.

"No! I can't let you risk your life like that! What if when we rescue Elsa you get hurt in the process!" I said.

"Jack Frost! I will not sit by while my sister is in danger!" Anna yelled.

"Your sister would not want you in danger, for any reason" I said.

Kristoff grabbed Anna's shoulder "He is right Anna, we need to stay here"

Anna looked made but North walked over.

"Pitch has no limit to his evil, we do not wish to see you get injured" North said.

Anna sighed "Ok, your right...but you better bring her back Jack"

Everyone then got in the sleigh and I had one foot in and turned to Anna and Kristoff, she had tears in her eyes.

"I promise" I said. North snapped the reins and we were off.

ELSA

I was in my cell, leaning up against the wall. Then the cell slid open and I saw Jack! He then ran to me, a smile and look of relief on his face. He reached me and hugged me. I smiled back and he pulled away, looking at me. Then... crimson started to stain his sweatshirt.

Jack fell over, there was a black knife in his back. He looked up at me and closed his eyes. I screamed, pulling on my chains to try and get to him...help him..

I snapped my eyes open and was breathing heavy.

"Oh Elsa, your fear is like a delicious three course meal to me" Pitch said pacing my cell.

"You are sick" I said, straining against my chains. I gritted my teeth and tried to summon any power I had, but there was nothing.

"Struggling will do nothing, I planned for your abilities and made the appropriate arrangements" Pitch said.

"When I am free, I will make you pay" I said threw my teeth.

"Ohh the scary Snow Queen" Pitch said, feigning terror.

I remained silent and turned away.

"You see there is a benefit to knowing everyone's greatest fears. Like you fear of hurting you sister for instance..You also notice patterns. As we grow and develop so do our fears. like Jack's fears. I saw his greatest fear as never being believed in then transforming into a fear of not fulfilling his duties as a Guardian. Your fear also changed...or faded I might say" Pitch said, still walking around the room.

"You found _love_... and that pushed most of the fear from your heart. But fear always remains, so it took a new form, when you met Jack" Pitch said laughing evilly.

"I don't fear Jack" I said.

"No, you fear for him, like he fears for you. I was sure of your feelings through experimenting with your nightmares, but Jack's...once I saw him I knew that his fears were centered around you." Pitch said.

"What are you saying?" I said.

"Both of your greatest fears are for losing each other!" Pitch said.

Before I could say anything Pitch flicked his wrist and I was surrounded by black sand. I saw images of Jack falling, being torn from my arms, lying on the ground. I closed my eyes, trying to shut out the awful images.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"It is nothing like I have ever seen!" Pitch said.

"Stop it now!" I yelled.

"Oh Elsa, we are just getting started" Pitch said.

JACK

North had just flown us out of a vortex. We were over Burgess and he landed the sleigh near the lake.

I was freaking out on the inside. I kept picturing Elsa with Pitch...it made my blood boil and my stomach turn.

"Come on, we need to find the entrance into his lair." I said hoping out of the sleigh.

"Jack, are you ok?" Tooth said.

"I'll be fine when Pitch eats dirt!" I snapped. They all looked shocked. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Sorry Tooth, I shouldn't have snapped at you" I said.

"Jack, what is going on?" North said.

"Look we can discuss this later. Right now Elsa is in danger and we need to save her" I said.

"Ok, where is the blasted hole?" Bunny said.

"It was over here, but I don't know if it will work again" I said. We walked over and started at the small hole.

"I'll check it out" I said. I then took a deep breath and stepped in.

I feel into darkness and landed on cold stone.

"Jack?" I heard above.

"Come on down"I yelled. Then Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, and North all jumped in.

"This looks like my tunnels" Bunny said looking around.

"We should head down that way" I said, pointing down one of the passages.

"What if its the other way?" Bunny said.

"Then we keep trying till we find her!" I said.

"Jack?" Tooth said putting her hand on my shoulder.

I gripped the bridge of my nose "Look I am freaking out over here, so I'm sorry if I snap at you guys"

Tooth then pulled me into a hug "Everything will be ok" she said.

"Once Elsa is safe" I said walking away.

We continued down the tunnel until we entered Pitch's lair. I saw the cages where he had keep Tooth's fairies and the black globe in the center.

I then heard a cold laughter behind me. I gripped my staff tighter and spun around to see Pitch's shadow on the wall.

"Ohh everyone was able to make it. I'm so glad" Pitch said.

"Pitch! I swear I will rip you apart if you don't release Elsa!" I said.

"Ohh yes Elsa.. we have been having lots of _fun__" _Pitch said. I yelled in anger and shot at his shadow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please enjoy and review!**

JACK

I threw a blast at Pitch's shadow. I was yelling in anger at the top of my lungs trying to hit him. His shadow keep ducking and moving around, and I couldn't hit him.

"My, my Jack. What a temper you have there" Pitch taunted emerging from the shadows onto one of the staircases.

"Where is she!" I yelled.

"Pitch, we will give you one chance to give the girl back" Bunny said. He and North had pulled out their weapons and they were all ready to fight.

"Oh I don't think that will be possible" Pitch said.

I blasted Pitch, he dodged and threw a blast of black sand at me. I flew up and Bunny threw one of his boomerangs. Pitch then conjured up a couple nightmares and sent them on us.

North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy started to cut them down while I blasted at Pitch. Neither opponent was winning, trying to get the upper hand in the fight.

"You know Elsa has the most delicious fear I have ever experienced" Pitch said. He was trying to make my emotions get the better of me.

"Her fear for others and of herself is so consuming I could hardly contain myself when we had our little times together" Pitch said laughing evilly.

I then lost it and lunged. Pitch didn't expect me and I was able to make contact. I punched him square in the jaw, knocking him over. Pitch groaned in pain and rubbed his jaw. I then pointed my staff at his face.

"Where is she" I said, my voice deadly cold.

"Oh she could be here or there, you know how terrible my memory can be" Pitch said.

Pitch was about to fad into the shadows.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled grabbing his robe and holding him up.

I felt a red hot anger consuming me...it was...awful. This wasn't who I was.

"Noth, take Pitch." I said. North then put away his sabers cracked his knuckles. He then took Pitch by the collar. They had taken care of all the nightmares and Sandy was working on cleaning up the black sand.

"Jack, find Elsa, we will watch him" Tooth said.

"Make sure he doesn't escape." I said, flying up and looking around for any sign of Elsa.

I then saw a door and felt a strange pull towards it, like there was snow or ice there.

I ran and tugged on the door...it was locked. I backed away and shot at the door, blowing it off its hinges. I then saw Elsa...

She was still wearing her dress from the ball. It was ripped badly at the bottom, the dress now started at the her left knee and traveling down to her shin. The dress was ripped on her sides and one of the straps was gone completely, the other was barley holding onto the dress.

Elsa was laying on the ground, her hand encompassed in cuffs and chained to the ground. Her hair was half up, and half down, completely tangled. I saw a small amount of dried blood on her arms and sides. There were only nicks, probably from a small knife but any amount was too much for me.

"Elsa!" I said, tears of joy and relief forming in my eyes.

Elsa then turned to me and fear flooded her eyes.

"NO! Please stop this!" Elsa said sliding away.

"Elsa?" I said. I was hurt, sad, worried, what had Pitch done to her!

"Pitch stop these visions!" Elsa said.

"Elsa its me, the real Jack" I said stepping closer to her.

"Please stop" Elsa said, she was now in tears. This torn me up on the inside. I wanted to comfort Elsa and punch Pitch so hard all at the same time.

"Elsa, please listen. I am not one of Pitch's sick visions or nightmares." I said stepping closer to her.

"Please" I said almost desperate.

"Jack?" Elsa said turning to me.

"Yes! Elsa its me!" I said. Taking larger steps forward and kneeling down so we were eye level.

"Jack?" she said again. Her eyes were locked with mine.

"Elsa, I'm here. I am so sorry" I said cupping her cheek with my hand.

Elsa gave a slight smile. "You came for me. I knew you would."

"Yes, and I promise to protect you as long as I live." I said. Elsa shed a single tear and leaned into my hand.

"Jack...I need to tell you something" Elsa said.

ELSA

I was trying to stay awake. Pitch would always attacked me with horrible nightmares when I slept. But I was so tired... Maybe if I closed my eyes for a second I could rest without falling asleep.

I then heard a commotion and opened my eyes to see Jack.

"Elsa!" he said, a look of relief on his face.

It was so realistic too. Why did Pitch have to torment me like this. Jack was going to walk over her and die in my arms or scream at me and call me a monster. The nightmares just would not stop, and they were obviously getting more realistic and intense.

"NO! Please stop this!" I said sliding away.

"Elsa?" Jack said, he sounded hurt. This was new, but probably a ploy to play with my emotions more.

"Pitch stop these visions!" I said. Maybe I could wake myself up before it got too bad.

"Elsa its me, the real Jack" he said stepping closer to me.

"Please stop" I said, in tears. I wished this horrible nightmare would end before it got to bad.

"Elsa, please listen. I am not one of Pitch's sick visions or nightmares." he said stepping closer towards me.

"Please" he said almost desperate.

"Jack?" I said turning to him. Was it really him? Could this be real?

"Yes! Elsa its me!" Jack said. Taking larger steps forward and kneeling down so we were eye level.

"Jack?" I said again, my voice hopeful. His eyes were locked with mine.

"Elsa, I'm here. I am so sorry" Jack said cupping my cheek with his hand.

I smiled. "You came for me. I knew you would." I said. My heart was filled with joy, a joy that had not been there since Pitch captured me.

"Yes, and I promise to protect you as long as I live." Jack said. I shed a single tear and leaned into his hand.

He was here! He was here! I knew he would come and save me.

"Jack...I need to tell you something" I said. I didn't know if Pitch would come back and rip Jack away from me. I needed to tell him before it could be too late.

JACK

"Me too, but lets gets you out of these chains first" I said. Elsa nodded and I regretfully pulled my hand away. I then turned to the cuffs. I took my staff and very carefully aimed it at them and blasted. Nothing. I groaned in frustration and tried like five more times.

"Pitch said they were immune to ice powers" Elsa said.

I sighed and took another look at the cuffs and found the hinge. I then used all my strength to try and rip them apart. I gritted my teeth and broke the hinge, releasing Elsa's right hand.

I caught my breath quickly and pulled open the other cuff, freeing Elsa.

"Thank you" Elsa said rubbing her hands. I then helped her up, but her legs were still wobbly. I sighed and bent down, and I picked her up bridal style, keeping my staff between my arm and side.

Elsa then put one of her hands on my cheek. A sense of calmness washed over me.

"Rest Elsa" I said "You've been through a lot"

"Ok" Elsa said smiling and closing her eyes and her hand fell into her lap.

I then walked out and floated gently down to the main room of Pitch's lair. Everyone was standing around a golden cage, where Pitch was unconscious inside.

I saw Sandy grinning.

"Nice work, Sandy" I said "Who knocked him out?"

"Tooth, he said something about her fairies from last time so she just knocked him straight out. Also giving Sandy the idea for this little cage" Bunny said.

"I am guessing that is Elsa?" North said.

"Yes, and I would like to get her checked out by a doctor, just encase." I said.

"Well then, everyone to the sleigh!" North said.

"What are we gonna do with this bugger?" Bunny said pointing at Pitch.

"I don't care, I just don't want him to be anywhere near Elsa ever again" I said.

"Sandy could keep an eye on him in his floating "Sand" Castle" Tooth said.

"Sure" I said "Now lets head to Arendelle. Elsa probably has a family physician that can look her over there"

"Sandy is that ok with you?" Tooth asked.

Sandy nodded and made two thumbs up. He then flicked his wrists and the sage started to float away and out of the lair.

I then shifted Elsa's slightly to make sure she didn't fall. She stirred and sighed, then turning her head into me more. I smiled softly and turned to everyone.

"Ok, lets go" I said. We al started to walk out. Bunny, North, and Sandy were smiling wide and Tooth was as happy as she could be.

We then reached the hole we entered and I jumped up. Everyone followed and got into the sleigh except Bunny.

"Naw mate, I'm taking my holes" he said tapping the ground and falling into his holes.

I carefully go into the sleigh and carefully moved Elsa so she was more comfortable. Tooth and Sandy sat beside us while North snapped the reins and we flew off.

I held onto Elsa tight, looking down on her peaceful face.

"She is lovely, Jack" Tooth said quietly.

I smiled at Tooth "You guys will love her. She is the best person I have ever met"

"She can really control ice and snow like you?" Tooth said.

"Yeah, she even made this giant ice castle in the mountains. That's where I met her" I said.

"Jack, I know I can speak for all of us and say...we are so glad you found happiness" Tooth said. Sandy gave two large thumbs up and made a sand heart.

I smiled and North threw out a snow globe, sending us into a portal to Arendelle. The moon was about to set and I only had a small window left with the power of the ring Manny gave me.

We landed into the main courtyard and all hopped out. Bunny was hopping out of one of his tunnels.

"Took you long enough" Bunny joked.

"Hey we got here the same time as you, even a little earlier" I said, smirking.

I then saw Anna and Kristoff run out.

"Jack! You saved her!" Anna said.

"Yes, now is there a doctor she can see?" I asked.

Anna gasped and her hand flew up to her mouth.

"Is she hurt?" she asked.

"She doesn't look too bad. I just want to have someone look her over and see if she is in fact alright." I said. Elsa stirred a bit.

"Anna? Jack?" she said.

"Elsa!" Anna said.

"The Queen! She is safe!" a maid said seeing us.

I then turned to North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy.

"We can come back later tonight" Tooth said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"You guys look pretty busy. But we still need to talk Jack" Tooth said.

"Ok, I promise we will talk." I said "Thanks... for helping and everything" I said.

"It was nothing" North said.

"Really, thank you" I said.

They all smiled and North got into his sleigh. Bunny tapped the ground, and Tooth and Sandy flew out.

The attendants swarmed us, asking questions. I looked to Anna for some help.

"Please let us through and call the doctor" Anna said, trying to be regal. One maid nodded and ran off.

"I will answer your questions later. But I need to see that Queen Elsa is tended too" I said. They then let me through as I walked into the palace. I then intercepted the physician and he directed me to place Elsa in her room so he could examine her.

I set her down on her bed and the doctor started to organize his instruments on her dresser.

Elsa's eyes fluttered open.

"Jack" she said weakly.

"I'm here Elsa" I said, my hand cupping her cheek.

"I, I need to tell you..." Elsa said.

"Rest Elsa, we can talk when you are all better." I said smiling softly.

"Jack..." Elsa said.

"Don't worry. I won't leave your side. Never again" I said. Elsa sighed and closed her eyes. She then said something very softly, but I didn't hear her. I then leaned down and my lips were almost touching her ear.

I took a deep breath and said the words I hadn't realized until now.

"Elsa, I will love you as long as I live" I said.

ELSA

I was floating. It wasn't like when Pitch had taken me. I was surrounded by white and it felt like I was laying in snow. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Jack. I was in my room. How long was I out?

"Jack" I said weakly.

"I'm here Elsa" Jack said, his hand cupped my cheek.

"I, I need to tell you..." I said. We were safe now, I needed to tell him before my consciousness slipped again.

"Rest Elsa, we can talk when you are all better." Jack said smiling softly.

"Jack..." I said. I needed to tell him! But my body was so weak. I couldn't move if I wanted to, my eyelids seemed to be made of lead.

"Don't worry. I won't leave your side. Never again" Jack said. I smiled and sighed contently. I then gave into my heavy eyes.

But before I slipped back into sleep I mustered up enough strength to quietly say the words I didn't realize my body had wanted to scream for a long time.

"Jack Frost...I love you" I said oh so quietly. I didn't even think he could hear me. I then allowed myself to fall back into the sweet relief of sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please, please,please, pretty please review!**

**And Warning! Some descriptive scenes ahead. It is not M rated but just a fair warning.**

JACK

I looked out the window and Manny was setting. I only had 30 minutes max before the ring stopped working. I then stood up and sighed. I couldn't leave Elsa, but I needed to talk to Anna about what happened. I sighed and looked to the Doctor, who was ready to look over Elsa.

I then walked over to the door and peeked out. I saw Anna and Kristoff outside.

"Oh good your out here" I said.

"Is she ok? What did the doctor say?" Anna said.

"Well the doctor is looking over her now" I said "But we do need to talk about what happened so you can tell Elsa's attendants."

"Ok" Anna said and I waved her in. The doctor was examining Elsa while she slept peaceful. He would do a more through examination when she was awake.

The doctor then packed u his instruments and walked over.

"Her highness is not to terribly injured. There are some minor wounds I have dressed, but those will heal in less than a day. I will do a more through examination when she is well rested. I do not want her leaving her chambers for the next three days, to be safe." he said bowing and walking out.

"Ok, so we can't tell them that Pitch did this"

"Why...oh yeah" Anna said realizing saying the boogeyman captured Elsa would be insane.

"How about we just tell them the truth" I said winking.

"What are you saying Jack?" Anna said.

"We tell them the main truth and leave out the crazy aspects" I said shrugging.

"Thats...insane, and genius!" Anna said.

"Aren't they kinda the same thing?" I said. Anna rolled her eyes and punched my arm.

"Ok, if you can go speak with everyone that would be great" I said.

"What are you going to do Jack?" Anna said, raising her eyebrows.

I turned to see Elsa sleeping on the bed.

"I think you have a pretty good idea" I said.

Anna squealed and hugged me.

"I knew you two liked each other!" Anna said in my ear.

I rolled my eyes "Ok, ok, you MAY have been right about SOME things"

"Just a warning Frost" Anna said stepping back and pointing her finger to my chest.

"You hurt her? And even Manny won't be able to save your frosty butt" Anna said.

I put my hands up "Hey you don't have to warn me. Elsa told me all about your right hook" I said.

"Thats right" Anna said smirking. She then turned to the door and walked out.

I laughed and walked back to Elsa, pulling up a chair. I saw her hand, open near the edge of the bed and I couldn't resist. I slowly grasped her hand in mine. She sighed and I thought I woke her.

"Jack" she said softly.

Did she say my name?

Elsa sighed and smiled slightly "Jack" she said a little louder.

I smiled and she softly squeezed my hand.

ELSA

My eyes fluttered open and I saw I was still in my bed. I then felt someone holding my hand and saw Jack sitting by my bedside.

"Jack" I said smiling and I squeezed his hand. Jack looked up and saw that I was awake.

"Elsa! Your awake!" he said.

"How long was I asleep?" I said, sitting up.

"About a day. Its around 9 o'clock at night right now." Jack said.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I groaned.

"Hey, it was doctor's orders" Jack said putting one hand up.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. Jack smiled softly.

"Jack, I wanted to tell you something" I said.

"Elsa, I think" Jack stared to say.

"Please Jack, let me say this" I said. Jack was shocked for a second and then smiled.

"Ok" I then took a deep breath.

"Jack, even though we only meet a few weeks ago, I feel like I can share everything with you. You completely understand and accept me. Your kind, and funny, and sweet, but you are also one of the bravest and strongest people I have ever met. I didn't realize at first what was happening but now I do." I said, then locking eyes with Jack.

"Jack Frost.. I love you" I said. I felt like the weight of the world was off my shoulders. I looked at Jack and he looked, happy.

He then smiled the widest I had ever seen and cupped my face.

"Elsa, your are the most beautiful, strong, amazing person I have ever met. As soon as we met I knew that I cared for you. I didn't realize how much until Pitch took you. I was freaking out when Pitch kidnapped you. I thought I would never be able to tell you...I love you too. Elsa, I love you with my entire heart." Jack said "You complete me in every way and I never want to be away from you ever."

I teared up and I placed my hand on top of Jack's, leaning into his hand.

"Jack" I sighed. Jack then unwrapped his other hand from mine and held my face. He then brought me close and I stared into his eyes. I then closed mine and Jack bridged the gap between us.

Our lips touched and it felt like fireworks.

JACK

I was waiting for Elsa to wake up. She looked so peaceful, but I was a little worried. She was out a long time now. I looked over at Manny and wished Elsa would be ok.

"Jack" I heard Elsa then squeezed my hand.

"Elsa! Your awake!"I said. Thank you, thank you, thank you, Manny!

"How long was I asleep?" she said, sitting up.

"About a day. Its around 9 o'clock at night right now." I said.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Elsa groaned.

"Hey, it was doctor's orders" I said putting one hand up.

Elsa rolled my eyes and laughed. I smiled softly.

"Jack, I wanted to tell you something" Elsa said.

"Elsa, I think" I stared to say.

"Please Jack, let me say this" Elsa said, interrupting me. I was a little shocked for a second and then smiled.

"Ok" Elsa took a deep breath.

"Jack, even though we only meet a few weeks ago, I feel like I can share everything with you. You completely understand and accept me. Your kind, and funny, and sweet, but you are also one of the bravest and strongest people I have ever met. I didn't realize at first what was happening but now I do." Elsa said, then locking eyes with me.

"Jack Frost.. I love you" Elsa said. I was happy to say the least. I wanted to run around and scream from the mountain 'Elsa loves me!' I felt like...the world had fallen into place. She loved me! She loved me!

I was smiling the biggest smile ever and cupped her beautiful face.

"Elsa, your are the most beautiful, strong, amazing person I have ever met. As soon as we met I knew that I cared for you. I didn't realize how much until Pitch took you. I was freaking out when Pitch kidnapped you. I thought I would never be able to tell you...I love you too. Elsa, I love you with my entire heart." I said "You complete me in every way and I never want to be away from you ever."

Elsa teared up and I placed her hand on top of mine, leaning into it. I felt like my heart might burst, I was never so full of happiness or love.

"Jack" Elsa sighed. She was so beautiful and amazing. I knew I needed to do something I had been longing for ever since I realized my true feelings.

I then unwrapped my other hand from mine and held her face. I then brought her close and I stared into Elsa's eyes. She then close her's and I bridged the gap between us.

Our lips touched and it felt like a million fireworks.

ELSA

**(Be warned, descriptive scenes ahead)**

Jack was kissing me! Jack Frost was actually kissing me! Once our lips met, any sense or regal attitude or decorum vanished like a puff of smoke. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer. Jack's hand moved to my hair, weaving itself into my hair. The other hand moved to the small of my back, pushing us even closer than I though possible.

We broke away, gasping for air. Jack look at me a little nervous, I smiled and brought him back for another kiss.

JACK

Elsa was kissing me back! I was kissing her and she was actually kissing me back! We were kissing! Our lips met and any sense of control I had to take it slow with Elsa and not push her as to injure her was gone. I wanted to be as close as possible to her and never let go. Elsa's arms wrapped around my neck, pulling us close. One of my hands found its way to the small of he back and the other wove into her platinum blonde hair.

We broke away, both of us gasping for air. I was looking at Elsa, trying to read her, and I was a little nervous. She was my first kiss, in this life and the last. I was the funny prankster and no girl ever looked at me the way Elsa was now.

She smiled and pulled me back into another kiss.

ELSA

We continued to kiss for what seems like forever. We were both so absorbed in each other I didn't hear the door open.

"Jack, did you...oh my god you two are kissing!" Anna yelled seeing us. I broke away and looked at Anna. I was blushing like crazy, wanting to crawl under the bed. Jack had a smug look on his face that I glared at him for.

"Anna, umm" I said.

"I just knew you two loved each other! I knew it!" Anna said running over. She took us both in a big hug.

"Anna, please, your suffocating me" I said jokingly. Anna pulled away and smiled.

"Elsa, I expect you to tell me everything! Jack, remember my warning!" Anna said, switching from sweet to menacing.

Jack gulped and I made a note to ask him about that later.

"Well...I'll leave you two to it" Anna said winking.

I was horrified and blushing like crazy. Jack then laughed his head off while Anna closed the door. I turned to Jack and hit his arm.

"Sorry" Jack said wiping the tears from his eyes "That was too much"

I glared at Jack and he gave me a devilishly handsome smile and I melted. I couldn't stay mad at him when he looked like that. I would get him back later, luring him into a sense of security and then striking!

I laughed and pointed at Jack, then motioning him closer with my finger.

"Come on, your my personal dream catcher." I said. Jack looked a little surprised by my forwardness and sat on the edge of the bed. I then threw my arms around him and pulled him down with me.

He then laid beside me and wrapped his arms around me. I kissed his nose and smiled.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too, Elsa" Jack said, kissing my nose.

I laughed. "What?" he asked.

"_Jack Frost nipping at your nose_" I sang.

Jack smiled "I never heard you sing before"

"I guess you hadn't.." I said.

"You have a lovely voice" he said, pulling me closer.

I then kissed him passionately and we broke apart. I sighed, completely content. Jack then had a worried look in his eye.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" I said, worried.

"No, no, Elsa, don't ever think that... its just I need to tell you something" Jack said.

I looked at him curiously.

"Its..I should have told you when we met. I don't know why I didn't" he said.

"Jack, whatever it is, I don't care. I love you" I said.

"This might change that" Jack said.

"What?" I said.

"Elsa, there is a reason the myth of Jack Frost is centuries old... I'm immortal" Jack said.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: MAJOR FLUFF AHEAD! :)**

**Please enjoy and review!**

_**Last time...**_

_I then kissed him passionately and we broke apart. I sighed, completely content. Jack then had a worried look in his eye._

_"What? Did I do something wrong?" I said, worried._

_"No, no, Elsa, don't ever think that... its just I need to tell you something" Jack said._

_I looked at him curiously._

_"Its..I should have told you when we met. I don't know why I didn't" he said._

_"Jack, whatever it is, I don't care. I love you" I said._

_"This might change that" Jack said._

_"What?" I said._

_"Elsa, there is a reason the myth of Jack Frost is centuries old... I'm immortal" Jack said._

**Now on with the show!**

ELSA

"Immortal..." I said. I was shocked... I sat up and ran my hand through my hair. Jack also sat up.

"Yes, Elsa, I am so sorry I didn't tell you before" Jack said hanging his head.

"Oh..." I said.

"I...guess you want to leave now" I said, fighting the tears.

"No! No! Thats the last thing I want to do! I want to stay with you forever" Jack said.

"Then what?" I asked.

"I wanted you to have all the information...before you decided on your feelings for me" Jack said.

"I don't care that you are immortal Jack! I love you" I said cupping his face.

"Are you sure?" Jack said.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too Elsa" Jack said and he kissed me.

JACK

"Immortal..." Elsa said. She sat up and ran her hand through her hair.I followed suit.

I was scanning her expressions trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"Yes, Elsa, I am so sorry I didn't tell you before" I said hanging his head.

"Oh..." Elsa said.

"I...guess you want to leave now" Elsa said, she looked like she was about to cry.

"No! No! Thats the last thing I want to do! I want to stay with you forever" I said. I always wanted to be near her, to hold her, to never leave her side.

"Then what?" Elsa asked.

"I wanted you to have all the information...before you decided on your feelings for me" I said. I couldn't keep this from her, even if it meant she would send me away.

"I don't care that you are immortal Jack! I love you" she said cupping his face.

"Are you sure?" I said.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too Elsa" I said and I kissed her.

Elsa sighed when we broke apart and laid back down. I wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled closer to me.

"Jack, will you be here when I wake up?" Elsa asked quietly.

"I will never leave you Elsa" I said nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

ELSA

I quickly feel asleep in Jack's arms. He was so strong and powerful, but kind, sweet and goofy at the same time.

I woke up to see I had turned around in the middle of the night, I was now facing Jack. His eyes were soft and caring.

"Good morning, Elsa" Jack said.

I smiled and kissed his nose "What time is it?"

"Around 10 o'clock" Jack said.

"Why didn't you wake me!" I said.

"You looked so cute sleeping." Jack said. I rolled my eyes and he kissed me again. I then reluctantly got up and started to get ready.

After I had brushed my hair I turned back to see Jack, laying on the bed with his hand behind his head.

"I need to get dressed" I said.

"Oh go ahead, I don't mind" Jack said smirking.

I gave Jack a look and he laughed, getting up.

"Ok, I'll go, I'll go" Jack said walking over and kissing me on the forehead and walking out. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

JACK

I was out in the courtyard, thinking of something I could get Elsa. I knew there was no real reason to get her a present but I wanted to. But what do you get a Queen who can snap her fingers and get anything?

I was pacing the courtyard when I saw a rose bush. Then the idea hit me like a baseball to the face. I then ran over and picked one of them.

But Elsa could just get flowers...I could frost them! That could make them stay vibrant forever!

'I am such a genius.' I said to myself smirking. I then concentrated on making a light frost over the rose, making sure not to hurt it. The swirling pattern of my frost weaved through the steam to the petals, making it glisten.

I then smiled wide at my handy work and walked back to Elsa's room. I caught her right as she exited her room.

"Elsa!" I said, hiding my present behind my back.

"Jack!" Elsa said seeing me and smiling. She then looked at my hand behind my back.

"What do you have behind your back?" she said curious.

"Well I wanted to get you something..." I said, pulling the single frosted rose out from my back.

"Oh Jack!" Elsa said her hand flying up to her mouth.

"For you m'lady" I said, smirking.

"Jack, they are lovely...you didn't have to get me anything" Elsa said, taking the rose gently.

"I wanted to" I said, smiling wide that she loved my gift.

"Oh Jack" Elsa taking her other hand and placing it on my cheek.

"Thank you" she said, then kissed me.

"Your welcome, Elsa. There isn't a thing in this world I wouldn't do or get for you" I said, wrapping my arms around her.

"Your too good for me, Jack" Elsa said.

"Your perfect" I said, kissing the top of her head.

ELSA

I sighed, I was completely content. I then reluctantly pulled away from Jack. Even though I knew he was cold, he always felt warm to me. His soft hoodie, the way he smelled like freshly fallen snow and peppermint... I could stay wrapped in her arms all day.

But sadly I was Queen, and that entailed was an obligation to my people.

"I have some duties I need to deal with today" I said.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Jack asked.

"If you promise not to distract me and behave" I said.

"Ok! I'll be good!" Jack said.

"Jack" I said raising my eyebrows.

Jack contemplated this "Yeah, no that probably won't happen." Jack said laughing.

"Maybe you should go see Anna, I know she would love to play with you" I said.

"Ok, I'll see you as soon as your duties are done" Jack said and pulled me into another passionate kiss. He then slowly pulled away and kissed me on my nose.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" Jack said and flew off.

I sighed again and practically skipped down the hallway, and into my formal work room.

"You seem to be in a good mood your Highness. I see your injuries have also healed." Eric said.

"Yes, I am quiet well and happy to be up and out" I said, smiling.

"Yes, well we do have some issues we need addressed." Eric said.

"Fire away" I said, smiling and sitting down.

**Ok, this was a little short but I wanted to have this little bit of fluff!**

** Please review! I love it when your reviews pop up in my email's inbox! It kinda makes my day :) Also it may or may not convince me to write faster... do with that what you will...**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it has been a while guys! I hadn't had enough inspiration until this moment :)**

**Major fluff ahead! This is going to be a short, fluff chapter before another "complication" arises in the next chapter **

**Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

JACK

It was later in the day and I was playing with Anna and Olaf. The little snowman had grown on me.

"So you and Elsa love each other?" he asked.

I blushed slightly and rubbed the back of my neck "Yeah"

"Thats amazing! Elsa is the kindest, sweetest, bestest person ever!" Olaf said jumping up.

"She sure is" I said.

"Jack?" I heard Elsa say behind me. I quickly spun around and jumped up, running over towards her. She was standing in the doorway and smiling. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a nice kiss.

"Awww" I heard Olaf say.

We broke apart and Elsa leaned into my chest.

"I missed you" she said into my sweatshirt.

"It was only a couple hours...but I missed you too" I said, holding her tighter.

Anna cleared her throat behind us and Elsa jumped away, flustered.

"Anna!" Elsa said.

Anna just laughed and so did I. I wrapped my arm around her waist and brought her close "You're cute when you are flustered."

That just made Elsa blush even more.

"Well I need to meet Kristoff, so I'll leave you two. Come on Olaf" Anna said walking out. Olaf then skipped out, following Anna.

I then gabbed Elsa's hand and we walked over to the bench, sitting down. Elsa sat beside me and leaned into me. I then wrapped my arms around her and she sighed contently.

"How was your meetings?" I asked.

"They were ok" Elsa said, she took my hand and began playing with my fingers.

"Ok?" I said.

"A little boring and tiring...but worth it to serve my people" Elsa said.

"You know it might not be so bad if I tagged along" I said.

"But I wouldn't get any work done"Elsa laughed.

"And what's wrong with that" I said.

Elsa rolled her eyes and leaned into me more, sighing.

I smiled and kissed the top of her forehead. I then heard her stomach growl and I chuckled.

"You're hungry, come on lets get some food" I said standing up with her. She wove her fingers with mine and we walked down the hall.

Elsa then stopped on of the maids.

"Yes, your highness?" the maid said.

"If you would be so kind as to bring my supper to my chambers. I will be dinning in there tonight" Elsa said.

"Yes, of course your majesty" she said bowing then running off.

"Your room?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

Elsa rolled her eyes but smiled "I want you all to myself tonight"

"Really?" I said, giving her my best devilish smile.

"Please Jack" Elsa said rolling her eyes "We haven't been able to spend time just, well relaxing, since we were at my Ice Palace" Elsa said, tugging me into her room, then slamming the door shut.

"So no kissing?" I said confused.

"I never said that" Elsa said, grinning.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close. She then threw her arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss.

ELSA

I was kissing Jack with all my heart. Even though I knew I loved him it wasn't until now that I truly realized how much I cared for him. He held me tight. I didn't wan't this moment to end, but sadly it did.

I heard a knock at the door and we broke apart.

I was blushing like crazy while Jack had a stupid, smug grin on his face. It was annoying and cute at the same time.

I then straightened out my dress and hair, took a deep breath and opened the door. I saw a maid with a tray of food.

"Your dinner mam" she said curtsying slightly.

"Yes, please place it on that table there" I said smiling. She nodded, placed the tray, bowed and walked out.

"Yay! Food!" Jack said.

"I thought you didn't eat" I said, crossing my arms.

"Well that doesn't mean I don't love eating" Jack said patting his stomach. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

I then walked over and sat down at the small table. Jack then took the other chair, turning it around and sat down so the back of the chair was facing me.

"What's for dinner?" he asked, grinning.

"Let's see" I said winking. I then took the silver top off the tray. There was a large bowl of soup, some small biscuits, a salad underneath.

Jack then snatched up one of the biscuits and popped it into his mouth.

"Man these are good, you should try them" he said.

I laughed and started eating my dinner once we had finished I stood up and walked to the small dressing area. There was a screen and I quickly took off my regal dress and put on my usual nightgown, also undoing my hair. I stepped out and grabbed Jack's hand, leading him over to the bed and we laid down.

"Let's talk" I said, leaning into Jack. He had his arms wrapped around me and I was turned to his side. His chin rested on top of my head.

"So, Elsa...you said you wanted to just talk?" Jack said.

"Yes. Tell me about your life." I said.

"I though we already did this in your Ice Palace" Jack said, jokingly.

"You never told me about your life...about being immortal" I said.

JACK

"You never told me about your life...about being immortal" Elsa said.

"What do you want to know?" I said.

"How old are you, really?" Elsa said.

"I have been eighteen for three hundred years" I said. Elsa gasped.

"So.. when you fell in the ice.." Elsa said.

"I died that day" I said solemnly.

"Died?" Elsa said, her voice catching.

"Hey, I'm alright. It happened a long time ago. The Man in the Moon saved me" I said.

"I know...it's..it's just the thought of you..." Elsa said tightening her grip on my hoodie. I then sat up with her and grabbed her arms. I stared into her eyes that looked like she might cry.

"Elsa. I am fine. I am alive now and I am here with you...that is all that matters." I said. Elsa then placed her hand on my cheek and I sighed, closing my eyes and leaning into it. I then brought Elsa close and hugged her tight.

"I never thought in over 300 years I would ever meet someone like you. I never thought someone would even see me! And now.." I said.

"Now we are together" Elsa said "I love you Jack Frost. I love you with my whole heart"

"I love you too Elsa." I said, leaning away and kissing her.

ELSA

"What do you want to know?" Jack said.

"How old are you, really?" I said.

"I have been eighteen for three hundred years" Jack said. I gasped. He has been alive for over 300 years...thats...that is longer than Arendelle has been around... Jack had walked this Earth for 318 years...

I then realized what must have happened the day the Man in the Moon gave him immortality...but I didn't want to believe it...

"So.. when you fell in the ice.." I said.

"I died that day" Jack said solemnly.

"Died?" I said, my voice catching. Jack died...at one point he was dead...cold and unmoving...he was dead...

"Hey, I'm alright. It happened a long time ago. The Man in the Moon saved me" Jack said.

"I know...it's..it's just the thought of you..." I said tightening my grip on his hoodie. The horrible images bombarded my mind...I saw Jack lying on the floor...

I felt my eyes begin to water.

Jack then sat up, pulling me with him, and grabbed my arms. He stared into my eyes.

"Elsa. I am fine. I am alive now and I am here with you...that is all that matters." He said. I then placed my hand on his cheek. Jack sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into my hand. He then brought me close and hugged me tight.

"I never thought in over 300 years I would ever meet someone like you. I never thought someone would even see me! And now.." Jack said.

"Now we are together" I said "I love you Jack Frost. I love you with my whole heart"

I loved him. I really loved him. Every moment I was away from him it felt like a part of me was missing. When we were together I felt like I too could fly. I wanted to sing and dance and never leave his side. Whenever I thought of him or saw him I could never keep a smile off my face.

"I love you too Elsa." Jack said, leaning away and we kissed.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**38 Favorites,**

**63 Followers,**

**and**

**59 Reviews**

**And thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed! I love you all so much! **

**(Hugs for everyone!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**PLEASE REVIEW! And I am so sorry it has been a while but life has been a struggle!**

**Please enjoy :)**

**And warning! There may be some fluff and some...not so fluffy moments**

* * *

JACK

Things were actually really amazing for once. I don't think I have felt this happy in forever. Elsa and I spent almost every day together and I knew she had me wrapped around her little finger.

If she wanted anything I wouldn't hesitate.

Elsa was in a big important meeting with some of her advisers so I wandered the castle.

Then it hit me how I hadn't seen any of the Guardians in a week! I was so excited to tell them all about Elsa! I ran to my room, scribbled a note and then left it on Elsa's bed.

I opened the window and flew out. I was at the North Pole a little while later. I saw North tinkering with an ice sculpture, but I couldn't tell what it was yet.

"Hey North" I said landing.

"Jack!" North said turning around and giving me a giant hug.

"It has been too long!" he said.

"Its only been a week North" I said.

"Oh! I have almost forgotten!" North said.

"What?" I said.

"Phil!" North yelled and the giant yeti entered the room.

"Please gather the other Guardians" North said. Phil nodded and ran off.

"Wait, they are here?" I said.

"Well Sandy sometimes takes off to spread dreams... but yes" North said "We were going to talk to you earlier but Sandy said you were rather busy... so we decided to stay here for a short time and Sandy was going to ask you to come to the Pole tonight"

"Ohh ok" I said.

Right then I saw Tooth, Sandy and Bunny enter the room.

"Jack!" Tooth yelled hugging me.

"Hey Tooth" I said. Tooth released me from her monster hug and floated next to Sandy.

"Sorry about making you guys wait like that" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Its ok, North and Bunny are both in their off season and I can run my tooth collection from the Pole" Tooth said.

"So care to tell us about Elsa?" Bunny said crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah!" I said "What do you guys want to know?"

"Everything! How old is she? Was she born with those powers? Are you two a couple? How exactly did you two meet?" Tooth said really fast.

"Um... she is about 21, yes, yes, and I ran into her at a palace made of ice that she created." I said counting off the questions with my fingers.

"Oh! You two are so cute together!" Tooth said.

"Umm thanks?" I said.

"So what is your plan Jack?" Bunny asked.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"Jack, even though I hate to bring you down right now...but we need to face facts." Bunny said.

"And that would be?" I said.

"She is mortal, Jack" North said.

"And you're immortal mate" Bunny said.

"She already know about that!" I said "And she doesn't care"

"That's not the problem mate" Bunny said.

"Every day she grows older Jack, she will age while you stay the same" North said.

"And one day, she will pass from this world like all mortals do" Bunny said.

"No!" I said, slamming my staff down and sending a rush of frost and cold wind through the room.

"Jack, we just want to make sure you knew about this...before.. before you got to hurt" Tooth said.

I hung my head in defeat. A large part of me was angry and wanted to fly right out of there...but...another part knew they were telling the truth.

It felt like a ton of rocks fell ontop of me.

I realized what Elsa felt when I told her about my death 300 years ago. I saw Elsa, my Elsa...the thoughts and images were too painful to full process.

"What...what am I going to do?" I said sinking to my knees.

Tooth flew over and comforted me "We will figure something out Jack"

* * *

ELSA

I was running to my room. My meeting was over and I was ready to spend the rest of the day with Jack! I opened the doors "Jack?" I called.

There was no answer.

"Jack?" I said walking into my room. I then saw a folded piece of paper on my bed. I walked over and opened the note.

_Dear Elsa,_

_I am heading to the Pole to talk with the other Guardians. _

_Don't worry, nothing is wrong. _

_I should be back late tonight or early tomorrow morning._

_I love you,_

_Jack Frost, Winter Spirit and Guardian of Fun_

I was sad and happy when I read the note.

Sad because Jack was away and happy because of those three little words he wrote.

I sighed and placed the letter down.

Maybe I should look on the bright side! I can now spend the day with Anna! We have not been together for a while! I smiled and ran out of my room. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

JACK

I felt like the world was trying to crush me from the inside out.

"The way I see it we have 4 options here" Bunny said

Tooth helped me up and I took a deep breath.

"Ok, what are the options?" I said.

"One, you leave Elsa now and you both continue on with your lives" Bunny said.

"No!" I yelled "That is impossible" I growled.

"Hey! I am just listing out the only things we can do here." Bunny said.

"Sorry" I muttered under my breath.

"Two, you stay with Elsa for as long as she lives" Bunny said.

"Isn't that the problem we are trying to fix!" I said "I can't loose her...ever"

"Three, you become mortal again" Bunny said.

"What!" I said, shocked.

"Can...can that happen?" I said.

"Maybe. We don't know the extend of Manny's powers" Bunny said.

"Then... then I could marry and live with Elsa! People could see me and we can be together!" I said, my hope rising.

"Jack...this would mean you couldn't be a Guardian." Tooth said.

My whole body deflated.

"I...I love Elsa and would give anything up for her in a heartbeat." I said. I took a deep breath, preparing for the pain the next words would cause me.

"But I can't stop being a Guardian. I gave my word to protect them, my whole life...even if it means one without Elsa." I said looking down.

"There is one final option" Bunny said. I looked up.

"Elsa becomes immortal" Bunny said.

* * *

PITCH

*AT SANDY'S CASTLE*

I was locked up in a complicated sand chamber. My powers were weak, but after a weeks worth of rest I was ready. I turned the golden sand to black and broke through the bars. I walked out, enjoying my freedom. I called one of my lovely nightmares and rode off.

That little snow brat thought he beat me? Me! I only captured Elsa to drive them closer together. Once their precious love was realized the fears they had cold only grow.

Getting captured was a small problem and a minor setback.

In capturing Elsa I was able to look deep into her conscious and see her fears. The fear that girl had of herself was powerful and nothing I had ever seen.

I did see one part of her fears that intrigued me a lot.

My plan was working brilliantly as I saw all the pieces start to come together. Well most of them. There was one large part that I still needed.

Capturing Elsa the way I did helped me in my cause. I saw I needed to create more complicated measures to insure my success.

I patted the Nightmare's side and we landed at my destination.

"Hmmm... the Southern Isles?" I said looking around the kingdom.

"I wonder were the dungeons are." I sneered and fell into the shadows, searching for a certain prince that would surly strike fear into little Elsa's heart.

* * *

**DON DON DOOONNN!**

**Please review! I hoped you all liked it! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Please please please enjoy and review!**

* * *

JACK

"Elsa...immortal?" I said.

"Yes" Bunny said.

"How?" I said.

"Manny of course" Bunny said.

"That...that could solve everything! We can be together forever!" I said.

"Jack, Manny has to agree to it first" Tooth said.

"He has to! Elsa is amazing and beautiful and perfect" I said grinning.

North sighed "We can ask Manny but it is his decision to make"

"Well come on! Lets ask him!" I said.

"Jack, maybe you should talk with Elsa about this first" Tooth said.

"Oh...right" I said.

"Talk with her and then we will see what Manny has to say" Tooth said.

"Ok...ok!" I said. Floating up and out of the Pole, waving. I flew up high.

"Wind! Take me back to Elsa!" I yelled and the wind pushed me fast to Arendelle.

* * *

ELSA

I sighed and collapsed on my bed. I was staring up at the ceiling.

I loved being around Anna and it was fun playing with her. But my mind would always wander back to my Winter Guardian. I missed Jack terribly and wanted him to be here with me.

I groaned and put my hands on my face.

He was a Guardian and I felt horrible for trying to be so selfish of his time. We both had our duties and I felt like a horrible person for wanting him to neglect his responsibility and stay here with me.

I then stood up and opened the window, letting in a cool breeze.

I smiled and closed my eyes. The cold air reminded me of Jack and made me feel a little better. I then strode back to my bed and and go under the covers. Jack said he could be back late tonight so I was determined to try and stay up.

I curled p into a ball and sat with my back to the headboard.

* * *

JACK

I saw Arendelle and floated down to where Elsa's room was. I saw that the window was open. I grinned and hopped inside.

I saw Elsa, asleep, on her bed. She was curled up into a ball, and leaning on her headboard. I smiled and walked over, setting down my staff.

She looked so peaceful while she slept, but her position looked like she had tried to stay up and wait for me. I chuckled a bit and carefully put my arms around her to move her into a more comfortable position. I was kneeling on the bed, moving the sheets to cover her.

Elsa stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Jack...Jack!" Elsa said sitting up.

"Ohh sorry" I said rubbing the back of my neck "I didn't mean to wake you"

"Thats ok! I meant to stay up but I guess I feel asleep" Elsa said.

"You didn't have to do that you know" I said.

"I wanted to" Elsa said. She then threw her arms around me and brought me into a kiss. I then wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her close.

"I missed you" Elsa said, burying herself into my hoodie once we broke apart.

"I was only gone for a day" I said laughing.

"Still too long" Elsa said.

"I missed you too" I said, holding her tight.

"What did you have to take care of?" Elsa said looking up at me.

"We can talk about that tomorrow. Its late" I said. It was late and I didn't want to keep her up. I could ask her about immortality tomorrow morning

"Oh..ok" Elsa said, looking a little confused "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine" I said. I laid down with Elsa and she snuggled into my hoodie, and I wrapped my arms around her.

* * *

ELSA

I was at my ice palace with Jack. We were standing on the balcony watching the sun rise and he had his arms wrapped around my waist. I sighed and leaned into him.

"I love you Elsa" Jack said.

"I love you too, Jack" I said.

I then felt my eyes flutter open and the scene disappeared.

I saw Jack holding me.

"Jack...Jack!" I said sitting up. He was back!

"Ohh sorry" Jack said rubbing the back of my neck and looking like a child that was caught doing something wrong "I didn't mean to wake you"

"Thats ok! I meant to stay up but I guess I feel asleep" I said. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep!

"You didn't have to do that you know" he said.

"I wanted to" I said. I had missed him so much. Right now I needed to prove to myself this wasn't a dream.

I threw my arms around Jack and brought him into a kiss. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and brought us even closer.

We broke apart and I gripped his blue sweatshirt, burying myself into the soft fabric.

"I missed you" I said.

"I was only gone for a day" Jack said laughing.

"Still too long" I said into his hoodie.

"I missed you too" Jack said, holding me tighter.

"What did you have to take care of?" I said looking up into his deep blue eyes.

"We can talk about that tomorrow. Its late" Jack said.

Hmm... what did he do? Was something wrong and he was trying to protect me? What was he hiding right now?

"Oh..ok" I said, still a little confused "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine" Jack said. He smile reassured me and I pushed away all those skeptical and worried thoughts.

He laid down with me and I snuggled into his hoodie. It was so soft and smelled like him! Freshly fallen snow and a slight hint of peppermint.

Jack wrapped his arms around me and I quickly feel back asleep.

* * *

JACK

The next morning I was anxious to talk with Elsa. Would she want immortality? And if she did would Manny even agree to it?

Elsa got ready for the day and I paced outside her room.

"Jack?" Elsa said popping out of her room "Are you ok? You look nervous."

"I wanted to talk to you about something" I said "Its really important."

"Oh..ok." Elsa said. I followed her back inside and we sat down on two chairs facing on another.

"Is..is something wrong?" Elsa said worried.

"No" I said "I just wanted to ask you something."

"What?" Elsa said, curious.

I took a deep breath.

"Elsa, you know how I am immortal" I said.

"Yes, and I told you I don't care" Elsa said.

"But what about in 10, 20, 30 years? What happens when if people see me they might mistake me for your son or grandson even!" I said.

"I don't care what others think Jack." Elsa said, hurt "I am surprised you think I am that shallow"

"I don't think that Elsa" I said grabbing her hand, but she pulled her hand away "I..I'm just worried about the future"

"So...so are you saying you don't want to be with me anymore" Elsa said, she looked like she might cry. This was not going the way I planned.

"No! God no! I want to be with you forever" I said.

"Then what's the issue?" Elsa said looking confused.

"Elsa...you are mortal." I said.

"And the sky is blue and the grass is green! What else is new!" Elsa said.

"I...I think I found a way you can become immortal" I said.

Elsa looked like someone had hit her over the head with a frying pan.

"What" Elsa said, shocked.

"I think Manny can make you immortal" I said.

"But...what about Arendelle and Anna?" Elsa said.

"You can pass the throne down to Anna and we can visit as much as you want" I said.

"But...but why? Why the sudden interest?" Elsa said.

"I...I realized how me being immortal is going to affect us" I said hanging my head.

"But why!" Elsa said "Why does it matter!" She was standing now.

"Because I care about you!" I said, standing up.

"I can't leave Arendelle! I can't leave Anna!" Elsa said, her voice was rising.

"And I can't loose you!" I yelled.

"What...what are you saying?" Elsa said.

"You. Are. Mortal." I said "One day you are going to pass onto the next world like everyone else!"

Elsa looked on the verge of tears.

"Why would you say that?" she said.

"Because it is true Elsa!" I said "I can't bear the thought of loosing you ever!"

"Why are you doing this?" Elsa said "You are acting selfish"

"Maybe I am!" I yelled.

"I was alone...alone for 300 years! Do you know what it is like to not be able to talk to anyone. To have someone standing RIGHT IN FRONT of you, and you are screaming your head off, but they can't hear you. So yeah! Yeah! I am being selfish here. I am sorry for wanting to hold onto the best thing that has ever happened to me!" I yelled.

A lone tear fell from Elsa's eye. She had a look of pure hurt on her face.

"You may have forgotten, but I was isolated for most of my life. It may not have been 300 years, but at least you didn't live in constant fear of hurting your parents or sister!" Elsa yelled back.

She then turned away from me and started walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" I said.

"I can't talk to you right now" Elsa yelled back. She threw the door open and turned back to me.

"You know, I can't bear the thought of loosing you either. But I would never ask for you to give up everything for me" Elsa said, her voice was cold.

It felt like she had slapped me and stabbed me in the heart.

Elsa then slammed the door behind her. I collapsed on the floor and held my head in my hands.

"What have I done?" I said to myself.

* * *

ELSA

I was getting ready the next morning. In the back of my head I wondered what Jack did yesterday and why he didn't tell me. Once I was ready I walked and opened the door to see Jack pacing outside. He looked nervous and deep in his own thoughts.

"Jack?" I said popping out of my room "Are you ok? You look nervous."

"I wanted to talk to you about something" Jack said "Its really important."

"Oh..ok." I said. He followed me back inside and we sat down on two chairs facing on another.

I was curious to what Jack wanted to talk about. Usually he was fun and carefree, but this side of him looked serious.

"Is..is something wrong?" I said worried.

"No" Jack said "I just wanted to ask you something."

"What?" I said. I was extremely curious now.

Jack took a deep breath.

"Elsa, you know how I am immortal" Jack said.

"Yes, and I told you I don't care" I said. Is this what he wanted to talk about? Why? I thought we already established I loved him and didn't care.

"But what about in 10, 20, 30 years? What happens when if people see me they might mistake me for your son or grandson even!" Jack said.

"I don't care what others think Jack." I said. I was hurt, did he really think I cared about that?

"I am surprised you think I am that shallow" I said, the hurt showing in my voice.

"I don't think that Elsa" Jack said grabbing my hand, but I pulled away "I..I'm just worried about the future"

Was...was he saying what I think he was saying? Did..did he want to leave me?

"So...so are you saying you don't want to be with me anymore" I said. Tears were threatening to roll down my face, my eyes were watering like crazy.

"No! God no! I want to be with you forever" Jack said.

Then what was this conversation about!?

"Then what's the issue?" I said, confused.

"Elsa...you are mortal." Jack said.

What was he trying to say? I already knew this!

"And the sky is blue and the grass is green! What else is new!" I said.

"I...I think I found a way you can become immortal" Jack said.

Immortal? I was so shocked I felt like my brain had shut down for a second.

"What" I said, shocked.

"I think Manny can make you immortal" he said.

Immortal. But what would happen to Arendelle? What about Anna?

"But...what about Arendelle and Anna?"I said.

"You can pass the throne down to Anna and we can visit as much as you want" he said.

Why was he bringing all this up? What caused him to want to talk about this?

"But...but why? Why the sudden interest?" I said.

"I...I realized how me being immortal is going to affect us" Jack said hanging his head.

"But why! Why does it matter!" I said standing up.

"Because I care about you!" Jack said. He was now standing up too.

"I can't leave Arendelle! I can't leave Anna!" I said, my voice rising.

"And I can't loose you!" Jack yelled.

He...he had never yelled at me before. It felt like he had punched me in the gut. For a second, I couldn't breathe.

"What...what are you saying?" I said.

"You. Are. Mortal." Jack said "One day you are going to pass onto the next world like everyone else!"

I was on the verge of tears. Why on earth would he say something like that!

"Why would you say that?" I said.

"Because it is true Elsa!" Jack said "I can't bear the thought of loosing you ever!"

Why was he acting like this!? Didn't he know I couldn't take the thought of loosing him too!

"Why are you doing this?" I said "You are acting selfish"

"Maybe I am!" Jack yelled.

"I was alone...alone for 300 years! Do you know what it is like to not be able to talk to anyone. To have someone standing RIGHT IN FRONT of you, and you are screaming your head off, but they can't hear you. So yeah! Yeah! I am being selfish here. I am sorry for wanting to hold onto the best thing that has ever happened to me!" he yelled.

A lone tear fell from my eye. I was hurt. I felt like he had slapped me across the face. Maybe he should have, that would have felt better than what I was feeling now.

My hurt turned to anger. Why did he think he was special! I was alone for most of my life!

"You may have forgotten, but I was isolated for most of my life. It may not have been 300 years, but at least you didn't live in constant fear of hurting your parents or sister!" I yelled back.

I then turned away from him and started walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" he said.

"I can't talk to you right now" I yelled back. She threw the door open and turned back to me.

"You know, I can't bear the thought of loosing you either. But I would never ask for you to give up everything for me" I said, voice was ice cold.

I slammed the door behind me and ran. I ran through the halls and to an empty room, slamming the door behind me. I then pressed my forehead on the wood and fell to my knees. I let the tears fall freely now.

I wrapped my arms around myself and tried to block out the fight. It..it was too painful. The things he said! The things I said!

I cried and cried until the tears couldn't fall anymore.

* * *

**Soo? Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Please please enjoy and review!**

* * *

JACK

The words from our fight kept replaying in my mind.

_"I was alone...alone for 300 years! Do you know what it is like to not be able to talk to anyone. To have someone standing RIGHT IN FRONT of you, and you are screaming your head off, but they can't hear you. So yeah! Yeah! I am being selfish here. I am sorry for wanting to hold onto the best thing that has ever happened to me!" I yelled._

_A lone tear fell from Elsa's eye. She had a look of pure hurt on her face._

_"You may have forgotten, but I was isolated for most of my life. It may not have been 300 years, but at least you didn't live in constant fear of hurting your parents or sister!" Elsa yelled back._

_She then turned away from me and started walking to the door._

_"Where are you going?" I said._

_"I can't talk to you right now" Elsa yelled back. She threw the door open and turned back to me._

_"You know, I can't bear the thought of loosing you either. But I would never ask for you to give up everything for me" Elsa said, her voice was cold._

I was holding me head in my hands. I felt like I couldn't breath almost.

I felt...broken.

I realized what a selfish jerk I was. Of course Elsa would not want to leave her sister. She loved Anna so much, I couldn't ask her to give up everything.

"I...I need to apologize." I said to myself. I looked up and saw a circle of frost around me. I had lost control of my emotions and it had shown in my powers.

I then ran out of Elsa's room determined to set things right.

* * *

ELSA

I was sobbing, curled up into a ball and crying my eyes out. I looked up when the tears stopped falling.

I saw the room was covered in ice and snow. The snowflakes hung, suspended in the air.

It was like when me and Anna had lost our parents, or when I though Anna was gone.

I took a deep breath and tried to regain control.

"Conceal, don't feel." I said, repeating my mantra.

I kept hearing the fight in my ears and tried shutting it out.

_""You. Are. Mortal." Jack said "One day you are going to pass onto the next world like everyone else!"_

The pain seared my heart.

_"I was alone...alone for 300 years! Do you know what it is like to not be able to talk to anyone. To have someone standing RIGHT IN FRONT of you, and you are screaming your head off, but they can't hear you. So yeah! Yeah! I am being selfish here. I am sorry for wanting to hold onto the best thing that has ever happened to me!" he yelled._

I felt a storm of emotions rushing through me. Confusion, Hurt, Sadness, Regret...

I heard a knock at the door. I gasped.

"Elsa?" I heard.

It was Jack.

* * *

JACK

I ran down the halls, opening every door I could, looking for Elsa.

I then reached another door. I saw some frost on the edges of the door and the handle.

I took a deep breath and knocked.

"Elsa?" I said.

I heard a small gasp on the other side.

"Elsa? Please. I know you are in there." I said.

There was silence. I took another deep breath in trying to steady myself.

"Elsa...I am so sorry" I said, hanging my head.

"I am so sorry I did that to you." I said pressing my forehead to the cold wood "I am such an idiot and a jerk. It was wrong to say any of that to you and I cannot express how sorry I am."

"Please come out. You can call me every name in the book, slap me, punch me...just please come out" I said looking at the door.

I couldn't hear any noise on the other side.

"I am so sorry Elsa..." I said, almost desperate "so sorry"

"I love you Elsa. I love you so much I got scared. But that's no excuse to what I did and said to you" I said.

I readied myself for the next part.

"I...I understand if you don't want to see me anymore" I said, trying to hide the sorrow in my voice.

I then saw the door fly open. Elsa stood there and her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

I was mentally hitting myself for causing her such pain.

"Jack..." she said.

"Elsa" I said. I wanted to hold her in my arms and never let go of her. I reached out one arm, but stopped myself and let both of my arms hang down by my sides.

"I am so sorry Elsa. Please, please forgive me" I said.

"Jack..." Elsa said. She then bit her lip and looked away.

"Please Elsa. I don't care what I have to do." I said "But please forgive me. You can hit me, call me every bad name you know, whatever you want or need to do...I deserve it" I hung my head.

"Jack. I don't need that. I just" she said, struggling with her words. She wrapped her arms around herself.

I wanted so badly to bridge the gap between us and comfort her. It tore me up inside knowing that our fight did this to her.

"Its just. I have never felt this way about anyone, ever before" she said "And... you...you hurt me Jack"

That felt like a stab to the heart.

"Elsa, I can't tell you how badly I feel. I wish I could take it all back" I said.

"Jack" Elsa said, looking into my eyes. There were tears starting to form in her crystal blue eyes.

She then ran into me and I wrapped my arms around her. She cried into my blue sweatshirt and I stroked her hair.

"I am so sorry Elsa." I said "I promise to never, EVER, let anything like this happen again. I am so sorry. I was scared and I shouldn't have done this to you"

"I'm scared too, Jack" Elsa said looking up at me.

"I love you Elsa...I love you with my whole heart" I said.

"I love you too Jack" she said and I held her tighter.

"I never want to fight again" she said into my hoodie.

"I promise Elsa. I promise" I said, trying to reassure her.

And we stood there,in the hallway, holding each other.

* * *

ELSA

'Jack?' I thought to myself. How did he find me...did he want to talk? Did he want to fight? I don't think my heart could take it if he started yelling again.

"Elsa? Please. I know you are in there." Jack said through the door.

I couldn't breath.

"Elsa...I am so sorry" Jack said, there was pain in his voice.

He was sorry...was he really apologizing?

"I am so sorry I did that to you." Jack said "I am such an idiot and a jerk. It was wrong to say any of that to you and I cannot express how sorry I am."

I stood up and looked at the door. On the other side was Jack. The sweet, kind person I fell in love with...the same person that had torn me up from the inside out.

"Please come out. You can call me every name in the book, slap me, punch me...just please come out" he said.

I kept staring at the door.

Did I want to see him? Was he truly sorry? Did I want to do all those things to him?

"I am so sorry Elsa..." Jack said, sounding desperate "so sorry"

"I love you Elsa. I love you so much I got scared. But that's no excuse to what I did and said to you" he said.

There was a pause.

"I...I understand if you don't want to see me anymore" Jack said, there was sorrow in his voice.

Jack...leave? No!

I grasped the handle and thew the door open. He looked like he was tearing himself up for the fight we had. There was a deep sorrow and regret in his eyes.

"Jack..." I said. My voice was catching, I couldn't speak.

"Elsa" Jack said.

I wanted to run into his arms so badly.

Jack reached out one arm, but stopped himself and let both of his arms hang down by his sides.

"I am so sorry Elsa. Please, please forgive me" Jack said.

"Jack..." I said. I couldn't bring myself to speak. What could I say?

I bit my lip and looked away.

"Please Elsa. I don't care what I have to do." Jack said "But please forgive me. You can hit me, call me every bad name you know, whatever you want or need to do...I deserve it" I hung my head.

"Jack. I don't need that. I just" I said, struggling with the right words. I wrapped my arms around myself.

I wanted to run away, cry, collapse on the floor, run into his arms and forget the whole fight all at the same time.

"Its just. I have never felt this way about anyone, ever before" I said "And... you...you hurt me Jack"

The pain in my heart flared up at those words. I saw Jack was hurt too.

"Elsa, I can't tell you how badly I feel. I wish I could take it all back" Jack said.

"Jack" I said, looking into his eyes. His big, blue, eyes that I could stare into forever and become lost in them.

I felt the tears form in my eyes seeing the pain he was in.

I couldn't hold back the tears or the feelings I had anymore.

I then ran into Jack and he wrapped his arms around me and I let the tears flow.

I cried into his blue sweatshirt and he stroked my hair.

"I am so sorry Elsa." Jack said "I promise to never, EVER, let anything like this happen again. I am so sorry. I was scared and I shouldn't have done this to you"

"I'm scared too, Jack" I said looking up at him.

I had never had these feelings before. They were so new and powerful...I didn't know how to act.

"I love you Elsa...I love you with my whole heart" Jack said.

Al the and anger I had at left at him disappeared. I still felt like there was a wound in my heart, but it was overpowered by the rush of feelings those words bright to me.

"I love you too Jack" I said and he held me tighter.

"I never want to fight again" I said into his hoodie. That soft, blue hoodie that smelled like him. Freshly fallen snow and a hint of peppermint.

"I promise Elsa. I promise" he said, almost like he was trying to reassure me.

We stood in the hallway, comforting each other. I didn't want him to ever let go of me.

* * *

PITCH

I was moving through the shadows until I found my destination.

I entered a small cell where a man with red heir and sideburns sat on the bench, sleeping.

"Hmmm, how to make him believe..." I said to myself.

I then created a small handful of black nightmare sand and threw it at the man. He stirred and woke up in a flash, breathing heavy.

"Hello" I said.

He was startled and looked at me.

"Who...who are you? How did you get in here?" he said.

"My name is Pitch Black." I said "And I think we can strike a deal"

"What kind of deal?" he said, hesitantly.

"Just do a couple things for me and I can give you your freedom" I said.

"What things?" he said "What would I be doing?"

"Ohh nothing too big." I said "Just a little revenge"

"On who?" he said.

"Jack Frost" I said.

"A myth?" he said.

"Ohh he is more than a myth. In fact most of the legends and fairy tales are true. The Sandman, Easter Bunny, Toothfairy, and Santa Clause are all real" I said "I myself am more commonly known as the boogeyman"

"The boogeyman?" he said.

"Yes, keep up with me here" I said.

"But why me?" he said "Why did you want me?"

"Because this certain winter spirit has fallen in love with a very special girl" I said "I believe you met her last year... does the name Queen Elsa of Arendelle mean anything to you?

"Elsa? She fell in love with a legend?" he said jumping up.

"Yes" I said.

"I'll help you" he said "But one a few conditions. One, I am given freedom. Two, I want a kingdom. Three, you can do whatever you want to Jack Frost but Elsa and her sister Anna? They are mine"

"I like the way you think. Deal" I said "I believe we will work well together. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles"

"Just Hans now, my brothers stripped me of my title a year ago" Hans said, his voice full of contempt.

"Whatever" I said waving him off "Now, we must be off" the black sand swirling at his feet.

"What's going on?" he said.

"Don't worry" I said, evilly "You can trust me"

I then plunged us into darkness.

* * *

**So? Please please tell me what you think and leave reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Please please review and enjoy!**

**I absolutely love seeing your reviews! They always brighten up my day :)**

* * *

JACK

"Elsa?" I said.

"Yes?" Elsa said.

We were still standing in the hallway, holding each other.

"Are we...are we ok now?" I said.

Elsa looked up at me "I think we are"

I smiled softly "Good"

I then pulled her even closer and kissed her with even ounce of passion I could muster.

"Wow" she said, breathless, once we broke apart.

"I love you my Snow Queen" I said.

"I love you my Winter Guardian" Elsa said smiling.

"Elsa? Jack?" I heard Anna say. I turned to see Anna standing in the hallway, blushing. I soon looked at the postion we were in and realized why Anna was blushing. We quickly jumped apart and blushed too.

Anna laughed and walked up to us.

"Are you two ok? I heard from a maid that Elsa ran down the hallway and slammed the door, upset" Anna said, glaring at me during the second half.

"We are fine Anna." Elsa said, taking my hand in her's.

"Ok" Anna said "Oh! And Elsa, there was some business they needed you for. Something about crop production dropping?"

"Oh Lord! I forgot!" Elsa said, gripping the side of her head "I have to go!"

I chuckled and pecked her cheek "Its ok, go" I said.

"Ok! Bye Jack, bye Anna!" Elsa said running down the hall.

I laughed and shook my head.

"So why was Elsa upset?" Anna asked.

"Oh...well we kinda had a fight" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"What!" Anna yelled.

"Its fine." I said quickly. I didn't want Anna giving me a demonstration of her famous right hook. "We're ok now"

"What was it about?" Anna asked.

"We..I was worried about losing Elsa and we got into a fight about the future" I said.

"Oh" Anna said "Just remember Jack, you hurt Elsa you answer to me"

I put up both my hands "Don't worry, I never want that to happen"

"Good" Anna said confidently "Now, do you want to go out and play?"

"Sure!" I said smiling and we ran to one of the courtyards.

* * *

ELSA

"How did I forget about that meeting!" I said to myself.

Once I reached the room I took a deep breath to try and level out my heart rate and calm myself down. I then opened the doors and everyone stood up.

I entered and took my seat at the head of the table, and everyone sat down.

"Your highness, we have a serious issue in Arendelle" my agricultural adviser, Cornelius said "Crop production is down 35% from last year. We may not have enough food to last Arendelle the winter and continue exporting at the rate we do now"

"Are you suggesting we cut back on our agricultural exports?" I said.

"By 50%, your majesty" Cornelius said.

"Absolutely not!" my trade adviser, Gustav said "A cut back in trade that size would almost cripple the economy!"

"But if we don't inhibit some of the exportation our people may starve!" Cornelius said.

"Your majesty?" Henry said looking at me.

"I believe we should take care of our people" I said folding my hands in front of me "But we cannot neglect our trade partners. Can we open up the grain reserves and ask farmers to plant more crops for next year to resupply?"

Both advisers nodded and Henry wrote down the necessary steps that would need to be implemented.

I sighed and we continued through the meeting. There were other issues with different parts of Arendelle that needed to be dealt with and it was my job to take care of my people.

I kept falling back into the trap of thinking of Jack through the meeting and having to be snapped back to reality.

I kept picturing him in his blue sweatshirt that had a touch of frost over it. His messy white hair. The hair the same color of snow, always messy and never neat. Like him..

And sparkling blue eyes! I could see the snowflakes he created in those eyes. **(P.S. this is actually true! If you see Jack's eyes there is a snowflake in the iris!)**

He would always walk up to me with that playful grin on his face, and wrap me in his arms.

I always felt so safe and warm in his arms, like the world and all its problems can't reach us in our own little world.

Jack would then lean down and whisper how much he loved me, kissing my forehead softly. I sigh and he kisses me, lifting me up off the ground and twirling me around.

I laughed as our kiss broke apart but he kept spinning.

He would then stop and slowly lower me. Once my feet were on the ground he would continue to kiss me as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

We break apart and I lean into his chest. Peppermint and freshly fallen snow... 100% Jack. I loved that sweatshirt of his. It was so soft and made me feel so warm and safe, like the rest of him did.

"Your majesty?" Henry whispered in my ear and snapped me out of my wonderful daydream.

"The last issue of business" Adrian, another adviser said.

"Yes, we need to discuss your" Adrian said clearing his throat "possible marriage"

"What?" I said, a little shocked.

"Arendelle is a small nation, a political marriage to guarantee an alliance with a powerful kingdom will be a great asset" Adrian said.

"I have made my position on marriage clear" I said sternly.

"Yes, your majesty" Adrain said "But if we consider some of the possibilities. Many kingdoms have many eligible suitors. Why the Prince of Francia and of Maldonia have especially expressed their wished to seek your hand."

"There are no possibilities. I do not need a king." I said.

I was beginning to loose my control. I felt the magic in my hands begin to stir and I tried to rein it in, attempting to calm myself down before I released a fluffy of snow and ice at him.

"But your majesty" Adrian said.

"This is my final position on the subject and I will not be moved. I will not marry." I said, sternly.

"Yes your majesty" Adrian said.

"That is all for today" I said, standing up with everyone else following.

Even if it wasn't the last item of business I didn't want to stay there any longer.

I left the room and slowly walked down the halls to my chambers.

I didn't know what to do or what to think.

Marriage! Marriage!?

I never thought I needed a King or consort or whatver his title may be, and I wasn't changing that position now. How could I marry a random man from some far away country?

But what if it could protect Arendelle?

I had to figure out a way to avoid this and still keep my people safe and well.

Once in my room I shut the door and turned around, closing my eyes, and sliding down.

"Elsa?" I heard Jack say.

My eyes snapped open and I saw Jack sitting on the bed, staff in hand, with on leg up and the other dangling.

"Are you ok?" he asked, worried.

"I'm fine" I said rubbing my temples.

"You don't look fine" he said.

"I was just a little stressed during this meeting thats all" I said taking a deep breath and standing up.

"Anything I can do?" Jack said standing up and walking over.

"I'm fine." I said, trying to convince myself more than him.

"You know I can read you like a book sometimes Elsa" Jack said, standing in front of me.

"And?" I said, looking up at him.

"Just know you can tell me anything" Jack said "Be it about your Queenly duties or anything. Just know you can always tell me about anything"

"Thanks" I said, wrapping my arms around his waist.

Jack then took me into his arms and I felt him kiss my hair.

"I love you Elsa" he said.

"I love you too" I said, and he held me tighter.

* * *

JACK

I was playing with Anna and Olaf. I was getting attached to the little snowman. I mean Elsa had created life! Life! With the flick of her wrist! Olaf was a simple snowman but he usually spoke the truth and was always fun to play with.

"I'm going to go and see if Elsa is done" I said walking out of the courtyard we were in.

"Ok! Bye Jack!" Olaf said waving his little stick very fast.

"Bye Jack" Anna said smiling. I laughed and walked inside.

I was walking the halls, creating a little frost on the windows with my staff.

Once I reached the room Elsa usually does Queenly business in I saw the meeting was still going on!

I groaned and was trying to figure out what to do. Should I go in? Should I wait outside?

I wonder what they were talking about so I placed my ear to the door, listening in.

"The last issue of business" a person I assumed was adviser said.

"Yes, we need to discuss your" the same man said clearing his throat "possible marriage"

"WHAT!" I said, maybe a bit to loud. Luckily I didn't think my voice carried through the thick oak doors. I placed my ear back to the door.

"Arendelle is a small nation, a political marriage to guarantee an alliance with a powerful kingdom will be a great asset" the adviser said.

Was Elsa going to marry some random king or prince!? The thought of Elsa being in some faceless man's arms made my blood boil.

"I have made my position on marriage clear" Elsa said sternly.

"Yes! You tell that guy Elsa!" I said to myself "She loves me! Not some prince or duke!"

"Yes, your majesty" the mansaid "But if we consider some of the possibilities. Many kingdoms have many eligible suitors. Why the Prince of Francia and of Maldonia have especially expressed their wished to seek your hand."

Wait... that Prince from Maldonia... Micheal!? Elsa was maybe going to marry him! I was fighting the urge to burst trough the door that moment...or break something, or more like lots of things.

"There are no possibilities. I do not need a king." Elsa said.

Elsa was an amazing queen! She didn't need some royal stepping in and taking over.

"But your majesty" he said.

"This is my final position on the subject and I will not be moved. I will not marry." Elsa said, sternly.

"Yes your majesty" the man said.

"That is all for today" Elsa said, and I heard the movement of chairs.

I quickly bolted from the door and to Elsa's room, landing on the bed. My frost from my..umm... break down.. was gone now.

There was a large part of me Elsa put that dude in his place for telling her she needed to marry.

I did not want her in the arms of another man! That Prince Micheal from the party...ohhh he made me want to start another Ice Age.

I mean pressuring her to marry some dude! That was so wrong! I was glad Elsa had stood her ground and asserted her authority on the matter.

But...

There was another part. One that was bothered by her last statement.

_"This is my final position on the subject and I will not be moved. I will not marry."_

Why was part of me holding onto this! I was searching for a reason for these unexplained feelings when a little voice in my head popped up.

_Its because if Elsa doesn't want to marry...that includes you._

I sat up on the bed.

Was I upset because Elsa might not want to marry me?!

Would we ever get married? I mean...I loved Elsa...I really did. But marriage?

That always seemed like a gross or boring thing adults did. But now...

I loved Elsa. I wanted to never leave her side. Is that was marriage really was? Was it caring for someone so deeply you didn't feel whole without them and then making sure you never had to.

I was deep in my thoughts when Elsa entered the room.

She shut the door and turned around, closing her eyes, and sliding down.

She looked worried, stressed and nervous about something.

It was about the marriage thing wasn't it?

"Elsa?" I said, shifting position on the bed. My staff was in my hands and I was leaning on it, one of my feet was bent to my chest while the other dangled over the side.

Her eyes snapped open.

"Are you ok?" I asked, worried.

If it was or wasn't about marriage I needed to know. I didn't like seeing her like this.

"I'm fine" she said rubbing her temples. There was a look of exhaustion on her face.

"You don't look fine" I said.

"I was just a little stressed during this meeting thats all" Elsa said taking a deep breath and standing up.

"Anything I can do?" I said standing up and walking over.

"I'm fine." I said, sounding like she was trying to convince me she was alright and didn't look like a spring about to snap.

"You know I can read you like a book sometimes Elsa" I said, standing in front of her. I may not have had much experience reading emotions but I knew Elsa.

"And?" Elsa said, looking up at him

"Just know you can tell me anything" I said "Be it about your Queenly duties or anything. Just know you can always tell me about anything"

I wanted her to talk to me. I didn't care what it was about, be it trivial or majorly important, I didn't care. I only wanted to see her safe and happy. Not stressed out like she seemed now.

And some part of me wanted her to talk to me about the marriage topic...just to see...

"Thanks" Elsa said, wrapping her arms around my waist.

I then took her into my arms, holding her tight, and kissed her soft platinum colored hair. I breathed in her scent. Vanilla with a touch of lavender...it could make me forget my own name sometimes.

"I love you Elsa" I said.

"I love you too" Elsa said, and I held her tighter.

* * *

PITCH

We reached my lair in a short amount of time. I landed softly on the cold hard stone while Hans fell to his knees.

"What was that!?" he said, standing up.

"A way of travel. I usually become one with the shadows, but seeing as you can't I had to use other means" I said.

"Where are we?" Hans said looking around.

"My lair" I said extending my arms.

"What's with the globe?" Hans said walking over to the globe with a million lights scattered around its surface.

"Each light is a child who believes in the Guardians" I sneered.

"The Guardians?" Hans said turning away from the globe and back to me.

"Yes, the Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus, Sandman, and Jack Frost" I said, the names like acid in my mouth "The _protect_ the wonder, dreams, hope, memories, and fun in the world."

"And you want fear to take that place, making you more powerful" Hans said.

"Very good" I said "That's correct"

"So what is the plan?" Hans said.

"In due time, dear Hans" I said "We need to take care of some other business first."

"Like what?" Hans said.

"Your...skills...well they are not that useful" I said.

"Hey! You recruited me!" Hans said.

"And I brought you out of that prison! Don't forget, I can send you back" I said swirling some black sand around my fingers.

"No... don't" Hans said, a slight hint of fear in his voice.

"You didn't allow me to finish" I said, sternly.

"Right now you are cunning and you can strike a fear into Elsa's heart I can't easily replicate." I said "But Elsa is powerful. I am not foolish enough to not admit that. And if you were to fight Elsa right now..."

"She would freeze me right where I stood" Hans said, realization crossing his face.

"Yes" I said "But if we give you an edge... she won't stand a chance. And neither will that wretched Winter Spirit, Jack Frost." I said.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Hans said.

"Ohh you'll see" I said, snapping my fingers and the black sand started to swirl around Hans.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he yelled.

"Oh just a little trick I just learned. I think you will like the results." I said, grinning.

The black sand started to move up his legs, making it so he couldn't move. The sand was consuming is waist now and Hans only struggled more to try and get out of its grip.

"What are you doing!" Hans yelled. I could feel the fear pouring off him. It was invigorating.

The sand was now at his neck and he was breathing hard, trying to not let the sand fully consume him.

I then flicked my wrist and the nightmare sand swallowed Hans.

"I think you'll like it a lot" I said "And so will Elsa and Jack"

I then laughed, looking at the globe, right at the island of Arendelle.

"And so will Elsa and Jack" I said, laughing even more.

* * *

**82 Reviews!**

**55 Favorites!**

**83 Followers!**

**I AM SO HAPPY!**

**Please keep on reviewing! If we reach 100 I think I might cry tears of joy!**

**And please tell me what you think might happen next? **

**Could Elsa marry someone else? **

**Will Jack tell Elsa how he feels?**

**What are Hans and Pitch planning?**

**And what did Pitch do to Hans?**

**All these and more will be answered soon! :)**

**Love you all,**

**swimmjacket**


	18. Chapter 18

**Please please review and enjoy!**

* * *

PITCH

I looked at the large mass of sand in front of me. I couple see the swirling patterns move through the dark substance. I sighed and snapped my fingers together.

It was time to see the results.

Hans was on his hands and knees, breathing heavy.

"What was that?" he said, coughing up sand.

"Just a little experiment to give you an edge against Elsa" I said.

Hans then stood up and looked at me.

"What did you do to me?" he sad.

"Take a look for yourself" I said, flicking my wrist and the sand formed into a large mirror in front of Hans. I walked over to stand behind him.

His prison attire was now gone.

He wore tall black boots with a gold piping at the top. He wore high waist black pants with a gold strip on the sides. There was a dark leather sword at his side with a black and gold handle. His gloves were also a dark black.

His shirt was black and he had a black military jacket with gold buttons and tassels.

His hair was still bright red but his eyes were now like mine; silver and gold, like an eclipse.

**(So pretty much think of Han's new outfit like his one in Frozen, but different color scheme really)**

"How do you feel?" I ask.

"Powerful" Hans said looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"What did you do?" he said turning to me.

"I gave you some powers of your own." I said.

"What powers?" Hans said.

"You can create and control my black sand and the nightmares. Also you can travel through the shadows." I said.

"Like you?" he said looking at his hands.

"Yes. But not quiet as powerful though. You mortals have such weak bodies, you couldn't stand the amount of power I have coursing through my veins." I said.

"How do I control them?" Hans said looking up at me.

"You can use your hands or sword." I said "Try and see"

Hans then unsheathed the sword, which was a shining midnight black. He then swished the sword in midair creating a flurry of black sand.

"Good." I said, rubbing my hands together "Very good"

* * *

ELSA

I woke up the next morning in Jack's arms. I was facing him and my palms were on his chest. His eyes were closed and he looked to be asleep. I smiled and moved to me closer to him and sighed contently.

Last nights events came rushing back to me and I felt my cheeks blush slightly.

_"I love you Elsa" Jack said._

_"I love you too" I said, and he held me tighter._

_"You know, we have been together for quite some time now" Jack said, playfulness in his voice._

_"Yes?" I said._

_"I wanted to give you something special" Jack said._

_"I don't need anything. I have you" I said looking up at him._

_"I still want to" Jack said._

_"No matter what I say you are still going to give me something right?" I said._

_"Yup" Jack said._

_I rolled my eyes and broke away from his arms, walking over to the bed and sitting down._

_Jack strode over and keeled down, eye level with me._

_"So?" I said smirking. _

_Jack smiled playfully and clapped his hands together and rubbed them together._

_He them slowly brought them apart, concentrating hard on the air between his hands. And then something magical happened. A small snowflake formed, with a thin chain surrounding it._

_"Jack" I said gasping and my hand flying up to my mouth._

_Jack plucked it out of the air, holding the necklace by the chain and the little snowflake hanging in the air._

_"Do you like it?" he asked looking at me, hesitantly._

_I felt a tear slide down my face and Jack's expression changed in a second to an extremely worried one._

_"Elsa? Are you ok?" he said, very worried._

_"I'm fine" I said wiping the tear away._

_"You don't like it do you?" Jack said looking down and defeated._

_"No!" I said._

_Jack looked back up at me, hope showing in his face._

_"I...I love it" I said._

_Jack's face lit up with a large smile._

_"Really?" he said._

_"Its gorgeous Jack" I said._

_"Just let me put the finishing touch on it" Jack said smiling. He then blew softly on the necklace and it shimmered, glowing slightly._

_"There, now it won't melt or break" Jack said._

_"Can I? Can I put it on you?" Jack asked hesitantly._

_"Yes" I said nodding. I then turned my back to him. I felt Jack Place the necklace on my and clasp it around my neck. I then turned back around to see him and there was a look of pure joy and love on his face._

_I smiled and looked down at the little necklace, then back up at him._

_"You're amazing Jack" I said touching the side of his face._

_Jack then leaned into my hand "You're so amazing Elsa. I love you...so much" _

_I then wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. _

_The force pulled him too fast, causing me to fall back on the bed, but I didn't care. _

_Jack held me tightly and kissed me with what felt like all the love in the world._

I snapped out of my memory when I felt Jack's lips on my neck.

I laughed "Jack?" I said.

"What were you thinking about?" Jack asked into my neck.

"You" I said, blushing hard.

Jack looked up at me with a pretty big grin.

"Really?" he said.

"Yes" I said rolling my eyes.

He laughed and pulled me even closer to him, which was quite an accomplishment, and kissed me.

I groaned when we broke apart.

"What?" Jack said.

"I need to get ready but don't want to leave" I said, sounding like a child.

Jack threw his head back and laughed "Well you don't have to leave."

I sighed "I need to go. My people need me" I said, getting up.

Jack groaned and also rolled out of bed.

I walked over to him rolling my eyes. He looked like a little kid the way he was pouting, kicking his foot and looking down at the floor.

I wrapped my arms around his neck "I'll try and work through my meetings and work as fast as possible. Maybe we can have dinner together tonight" I said smiling.

"Ok" Jack said, sounding a little disappointed.

I sighed "And I'll tell you what. I'll try and clear my schedule for tomorrow so we can spend the whole day together"

Jack instantly perked up "Really!" he said.

"Really" I said kissing his cheek and walking away.

"I'll see you tonight" I said walking behind my screen to get ready.

"Ok, I love you Elsa" Jack said.

I sighed contently, loving when he said that. It always made my heart skip a beat, no matter how many times he said it.

I heard the door open and close so I knew Jack had left, and started to get dressed for the day.

I had slept with my necklace on and touched the cold snowflake. It felt cold against my skin, but also strangely warm. I decided to keep it on today and walked outside once I was ready.

* * *

JACK

I was trying to absorb the feeling of Elsa sleeping in my arms. She was so peaceful when she slept. And I wanted to remember this for as long as I lived.

Elsa was still wearing the necklace I made for her. The small snowflake hung from her neck as she leaned into me as she slept. I closed my eyes trying to remember her expression when I gave it to her.

Or how she looked when I put it on her. The ice matched her eyes perfectly and only brightened them, making her sparkling eyes only more magical.

I then felt Elsa move closer to me and I knew she was awake. Her breathing had changed and there was a different look on her face. Instead of the peacfeul mask sleep brought, this one was of love and happiness.

I decided to try and wake her up some more.

I kissed the top of Elsa's forehead. Nothing.

I kissed Elsa's neck, and her eyes snapped open.

A laugh escaped her lips.

"Jack?" Elsa said.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked into her neck, not wanting to move.

"You" Elsa said.

I looked up at Elsa and she was blushing, hard. A sly grin crossed my face.

"Really?" I said.

"Yes" Elsa said rolling her eyes.

I laughed and pulled us even closer.

Which was quite an accomplishment, considering how close we already were. I then leaned in and kissed her with ever ounce of love and passion I had in my body an then some.

She groaned when we broke apart.

"What?" I said.

Was there something wrong? Did I do something?

"I need to get ready but don't want to leave" Elsa said, sounding sort of like a child.

It was adorable.

I threw my head back and laughed "Well you don't have to leave."

Elsa sighed "I need to go. My people need me" she said, getting up.

As soon as she left my arms I felt like a part of me was missing too.

I groaned and also rolled out of bed.

I was pouting, kicking my foot and looking down at the floor. I didn't like how Elsa and I were apart for most of the day. I wanted her all to myself sometimes and felt pretty selfish. She was a Queen and had to serve her people first.

She wrapped her arms around my neck "I'll try and work through my meetings and work as fast as possible. Maybe we can have dinner together tonight"she said smiling.

"Ok" I said, still a little disappointed. I was feeling like a spoiled kid right about now.

Elsa sighed "And I'll tell you what. I'll try and clear my schedule for tomorrow so we can spend the whole day together"

I instantly perked up "Really!" I said.

The whole day... A WHOLE ENTIRE DAY!

"Really" Elsa said kissing his cheek and walking away.

"I'll see you tonight" she said walking behind my screen to get ready.

"Ok, I love you Elsa" I said. I then grabbed my staff and walked outside.

I decided to go for a quick flight. I hadn't really flow in a while so I walked outside.

I was about to take off when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I gripped my staff and whipped around.

"Who's there" I said.

"Only me mate" an Australian accented voice said.

Bunny then stepped out of the shadows, twirling a boomerang.

I sighed and lifted up my staff.

"What is it Bunny?" I said, leaning on my staff.

"Just checking in." he said, shrugging "You didn't come back so Tooth and Sandy are heading back. I stopped by to check in"

"Oh, sorry" I said "Kinda forgot about that"

"So?" Bunny said.

"Oh! Yeah..." I said "Elsa...well we are just going to take our time thinking about it" I said.

"What really happened?" Bunny said, raising an eyebrow.

"We got in a big fight" I said "She told me how selfish I was being and it got really out of hand"

Bunny winced "Ouch, sorry mate"

"Its fine. We still have a good bit of time to really think about all the possibilities." I said.

"Fine by me" Bunny said, tapping the ground and a hole appeared.

"Just be careful. None of us want to see you hurt. And North said also to give you this, just in case" Bunny said tossing my a snow globe.

"Thanks" I said looking back up and seeing no Bunny or hole, only a little flower.

I laughed and put the globe in my hoodie pocket.

"Wind...take me...well anywhere!" I said smiling. The wind swept me up and out, leaving the castle. I closed my eyes and felt the rushing wind flow through my arms and fingers.

* * *

ELSA

I signed everything that I needed to with amazing speed. I worked through every problem I had too.

Henry saw my activeness today and determination to try and work through my schedule as fast as possible.

"You are in a rush today, your majesty" he said gathering the letters to other dignitaries I had just finished.

"I am just trying to do the best job I can" I said smiling.

Henry rolled his eyes "We only have a meeting with the ambassador of Corona and then we are finished for today"

"Really?" I said "What is my schedule for tomorrow?"

"You have a follow up meeting with the agricultural and trade advisers, we have a few laws to sign and any other issue that comes up overnight" he said.

"I can sign those laws now and can you ask the advisers to move the meeting to the following day?" I said.

"Any particular reason you are clearing you schedule, mam?" Henry said.

"I just wish to spend tomorrow with the people I love" I said.

Henry smiled and nodded. He probably thought I meant Anna but I knew what the meaning of those words truly were... a whole day with Jack.

He placed the papers in front of me ans I signed the laws with a swipe of my pen, then stamping them with the royal seal.

"Thank you, your highness" Henry said, collecting the papers "The meeting is in the green sitting room majesty." Henry said.

I stood up "Thank you." I said and he bowed his head and I walked out.

Once I entered the little sitting room I saw the ambassador from Corona.

"Your majesty" he said bowing.

"Ambassador" I said politely.

"Corona only wishes to check in with its sister kingdom. As you know your father and the current queen were siblings. We only hope this relationship contiunes throughout the years." the ambassador said.

"Of course." I said.

"The princess did ask me to inquire on any possible suitors." he said, smiling.

I laughed "There are no future possibilities for me. But my sister Anna may be getting married soon." I said.

"Fantastic" he said clapping his hands.

"If you have any other concerns please talk to one of my advisers. I must be going now" I said, seeing the clock out of the corner of my eye. It was already late in the day and I wanted to try and get back to Jack.

"Of course your majesty" he said bowing and I left the small room.

* * *

JACK

I was flying high, twirling around in the air, loving the freedom the wind gave me.

I then saw a small clearing and decided to land really quick before I got too far away from Arendelle. I saw Elsa's castle, gleaming in the distance and decided this was a good rest stop before I headed back.

I landed and looked around the mossy clearing.

"Man there are a lot of rocks here" I said walking around, frosting a couple.

Right then all of them started to shake.

"What the!" I exclaimed, lifting my staff into a fighting position.

The rocks all rolled to surround me.

Then little rock...umm..people...stood up.

"Jack Frost" I heard many of the whisper.

"Where am I?" I said "Did I hit my head or something?"

One rock person walked up. He had a mossy grass cape and multiple jewels hanging from his neck.

"Guardian Frost" he said bowing "It is an honor to have you here"

"Where am I exactly?" I said, lowering my staff.

"The Valley of the Living Rock" he said.

"Ok" I said "And who are you all?"

"We are the trolls darling. Thats Grand Pabbie and I'm Bulda" a woman troll said walking up to me. She had little white tuffs in her hair and more crystals around her neck.

"Wait...you guys wouldn't be the trolls that raised Kristoff and saved Anna when she was younger...would you?" I said.

"You know our Kristoff!" she exclaimed.

"Ummm yeah?" I said.

"How is he!" Bulda said hopping onto two other trolls that held her up by her feet, making her eye level with me.

"Good...good" I said backing up.

"Excuse us if we startled you Guardian" Grand Pabbie said.

"Its ok. I did kind of barge into your...um...home" I said.

"It is quite alright. There must be a reason the wind brought you here though" Grand Pabbie said.

"Ohh I didn't mean to come here. I mean I just asked the wind to fly me anywhere. I just wanted to fly for a bit" I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"There is not any reason you can think of?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

Maybe they could help me with my little problem. Kristoff said they were love experts.

"Ok...I do have a little problem that you could help me with" I said.

"It would be our honor to serve the Guardian of Fun" he said bowing.

"Ok... first off I am with the Queen of Arendelle, Elsa" I said.

"Oh that is so perfect! You both have so much in common!" Bulda said.

"And we have hit a slight ummm snag?" I said "I overheard her conversation the other day and she said she wouldn't marry ever."

"What's the issue darling?" Bulda said.

"I might want to marry her one day" I said.

"Why are you getting so caught up about that?" she said.

"Well.." I said.

"You love her and she loves you? Why try and worry about something she might change her mind about in a few years?" Bulda said.

"Yeah" I said to myself "Yeah!"

"Thanks!" I said.

"Any time darling" Bulda said waving.

"Please come to us the next time you need assistance Guardian" Grand Pabbie said.

All the rock trolls then rolled back up and away.

I smiled "Wind! Take me back...home" I said "Take me to Elsa, she is my new home"

The wind picked up and I was off.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! We are so close to 100!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Please enjoy and review :)**

**And thank you to EVERYONE that reviewed! We reached over 100!**

**I ran around my house yelling I was so happy :)**

**Well enough of my craziness :) Back to the story...**

* * *

ELSA

I rushed into my room and looked around.

"Jack?" I said, looking around.

He was probably somewhere in the castle. I sighed and ran off. I checked his room, and a few of the courtyards he liked, and came up with nothing.

"Where is he?" I said to myself, entering my room again.

"He? I hope you mean me" I heard Jack say.

My head whipped around and saw Jack entering my room through the window.

"Jack!" I cried out and ran towards him.

He opened his arms to me and I ran into him with such a force we fell on the floor.

I was on top of Jack and his arms were wrapped around me.

I was blushing at the position we found ourselves in but Jack's eyes showed playfulness and love, absolute love.

Jack laughed "I am guessing you missed me?"

I smiled softly "I just couldn't wait to get back to you. I am not officially off duty and we can spend the rest of the night and all of tomorrow with you"

"Really!?" Jack said excited.

"Yes" I said and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

It was amazing how his touch an kisses made me feel. I could feel sparks shooting through my veins when he kissed me passionately.

We broke apart and stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"You're amazing" Jack said, kissing my forehead.

I sighed contently and stood up. Jack popped up to and wrapped his arms around me. My back was pressing into his chest as we looked out the window.

"So what do you want to do?" Jack said into my hair and holding me tight.

"We can go and do anything" I said.

"I like the sound of that" Jack said "Do you want to go up to your ice palace?"

"That sounds nice" I said "Lets head up there now so we can spend all of tomorrow there"

"Perfect" Jack said kissing the top of my head.

I turned around and faced him "I'll grab everything and meet you outside"

"What would we need?" Jack said.

"Just some food and water" I said shrugging. I stood up on my tip toes and kissed his forehead.

"Outside. 30 minutes" I said, my finger poking his chest.

"Yes mam" Jack said saluting.

I laughed and walked out of my room.

I ran into Anna on my way to the kitchen.

"Elsa!" Anna said hugging me.

"Oh Anna! Its good I ran into you." I said.

"Is something wrong?" Anna said.

"No" I said smiling "Me and Jack are going to my ice palace tonight. We plan on spending all of tomorrow there too"

"Thats wonderful! You have been working so hard lately and I know Jack wants to spend more time with you" Anna said clapping her hands.

"Can you just look after Arendelle? Nothing major, just in case though" I said.

"Of course! Now go enjoy yourself!" Anna said.

"Thanks Anna, you are the best" I said running to the kitchen and waving to her.

I then grabbed a small bag and filled it with apples, bread and grabbed some water. I then ran outside and saw Jack, leaning against on of the pillars.

He instantly brightened up once he saw me and I felt my heart skip a beat.

I walked over and he took me into his arms.

"Ready?" he said.

"Ready" I said nodding.

"Wind? Please take us to Elsa's ice palace" Jack said and we flew up high.

* * *

JACK

We landed at Elsa's palace a short time later. I looked up at the magnificent structure of ice and was in complete awe all over again. I then looked over at Elsa who had a look of complete freedom on her face and knew no palace or ice sculpture could ever compare to her.

We passed the mass that was Marshmallow. He stood up and smiled when he saw us.

"Elsa! Jack!" he said.

"Good to see you too Marshmallow" I said waving.

"We are just staying tonight and tomorrow" Elsa said patting his leg.

"Ok" he said and went back to his resting mound position in front of the stairs.

Elsa grabbed my hand and we walked up the stairs. Once we entered the palace, she flicked her other hand and the doors opened.

She then let go of my hand and pulled out the pin that held her bun in place. The braid fell to her shoulder and she ran her hair through her bangs. Elsa transformed her normal queenly attire to her snowflake dress with a couple swipes of her hands.

She caught me staring and blushed slightly.

"You're so beautiful" I said, leaning against my staff.

"Thank you" Elsa said looking down, a little embarrassed.

"I mean it, anyone that says different is definitely blind" I said walking over and lifting her chin to look at me.

Elsa placed her hand over mine and leaned into it.

"Thank you, Jack" she said.

"You're welcome Elsa" I said, taking her hand and kissing it softly.

Elsa wrapped her hand with mine and we continued up the stairs to the balcony room.

We walked outside to see the sun setting. Elsa positively glowed in the orange, pink and yellows that were being emitted from the sun set.

I wrapped my arms around her and we watched the sun set. I placed my chin on the top of her head and held her tight. I never wanted this to change. I was with Elsa and everything else just seemed to fall into place.

The world was perfect.

The sun finally set and I looked up at the stars.

Then the Northern Lights crossed the sky.

My heart dropped and I cursed a couple choice words under my breath.

"Jack?" Elsa said, worried.

"I'm...I'm so, so, so, so sorry Elsa" I said.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Elsa said turning around and looking at me.

"I...I have to go" I said, hanging my head.

"What?" Elsa said quietly.

"The lights" I said pointing up the the aurora borealis "Its the signal the Guardians use to say that there is trouble and we need to gather at the Pole"

"You have to go" Elsa said, trying to hide her disappointment.

"I'm sorry Elsa. I wish I could stay...but if it is something really important I need to be there" I said.

"I'm fine" Elsa said "Its late anyway. I'll probably go to sleep soon"

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" I asked.

"I have Marshmallow and my powers" Elsa said, putting her hands on her hips "I'll be fine"

"Ok" I said wary.

"But do hurry back Jack" Elsa said smiling. She then grabbed my hoodie and pulled me into a quick kiss. When we broke apart she smiled and I kissed her forehead.

"I love you and hurry back" she said.

"I love you too" I said. I then floated up and away, high into the sky. I took one longing look at Elsa's palace and sighed, turning away.

"Wind? North Pole, please" I said and the familiar push, moved me fast to the North Pole.

* * *

ELSA

I was at my Ice Palace with Jack. I felt like my heart could soar into the sky.

I had no responsibilities or anything for the day and it was really amazing.

Jack always knew what to say or do that made my heart stop or skip a beat.

I was watching the sun set and his arms were wrapped around me. I always felt so protected there, like nothing could touch us in our own little perfect world.

I looked up and saw the Northern Lights crossing the sky. It was a beautiful sight, seeing the light dance above us. It reminded me of when me and Anna were little and she would always want to play because of them.

My daydream was shattered when I felt Jack tense up behind me.

"Jack?" I said, worried.

Something was wrong...I felt it in my gut.

"I'm...I'm so, so, so, so sorry Elsa" Jack said.

What was wrong? I was becoming more and more worried by the second.

"Jack? What's wrong?" I said turning around and facing Jack. He looked sad and a little worried...what on Earth was wrong?

"I...I have to go" Jack said, hanging his head.

Go? Why? Did...did he not want to be with me anymore?

"What?" I said quietly.

I was assuming the worst.

"The lights" Jack said pointing up the the aurora borealis "Its the signal the Guardians use to say that there is trouble and we need to gather at the Pole"

It wasn't about us at all! I felt relief but that was soon crushed by the reality he had to leave. I couldn't ask him to stay if the Guardians needed him.

"You have to go" I said, trying to cover up the disappointment I felt.

"I'm sorry Elsa. I wish I could stay...but if it is something really important I need to be there" Jack said.

"I'm fine" I said "Its late anyway. I'll probably go to sleep soon"

I would be asleep soon, and maybe he wouldn't be gone for long. We could still spend tomorrow together.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Jack asked.

"I have Marshmallow and my powers" I said, putting my hands on my hips "I'll be fine"

I could take care of myself! And besides it was hopefully only going to be one night.

"Ok" Jack said wary.

"But do hurry back Jack" I said smiling.

I then grabbed his hoodie and pulled Jack into a quick kiss. When we broke apart I smiled and he kissed my forehead.

"I love you and hurry back" I said.

"I love you too" Jack said. He then floated up and away, high into the sky.

I sighed and watched him fly up until I couldn't see him anymore. I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling like something was missing...something warm and caring and sweet and funny.

I then walked inside and tried to keep my mind from worrying about Jack.

* * *

PITCH

"Very good Hans" I said, slowly clapping my hands "You are mastering your new abilities quite quickly."

"I feel so powerful" Hans said looking at his sword "Like I can so anything"

"Then how about putting that to the test?" I said.

"What do you mean?" Hans said, placing his sword in its sheath.

"I need to send a little message." I said "And start putting the plan in motion"

"We are starting now?" Hans said.

"Yes" I snapped "Now remember your part"

Hans nodded "I remember."

"Good, not don't mess up. Once I send the signal, move into your position" I said.

"Of course" he said.

I then fell into the shadows and traveled through the darkness. I strode out from behind the glacier and looked out at the North Pole.

I created a couple nightmares with the flick of my wrist and sent them off.

"That should do the trick" I said, rubbing my hands together.

* * *

**Please review! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**Tell me what you think is going to happen next!**

**What is Pitch and Han's plan?**

**What do they have planned for our Snow Queen and Winter Guardian?**

**Find out soon :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20!**

**We are starting to enter what I call in my head "The Finale!" **

**Everything I am doing here is for a reason so please trust me with all the twists and turns I am about to take :)**

******I hope you all love this chapter and review your thoughts :)**

* * *

JACK

I landed at the Pole a short while later.

I expected to see North and Bunny arguing about Christmas and Easter, Tooth flying around talking with her fairies, and Sandy sleeping and floating in the air.

But they weren't.

There was a serious tone in the air.

"Jack!" North said "Glad you are here. I wish I had better news"

"What's up North?" I said, leaning against my staff.

"Pitch...he escaped from Sandy's prison" North said solemnly "A few nightmares attacked the Pole but we beat them."

My entire body went numb and my heart stopped.

Pitch was free! He could be anywhere... even... Arendelle!

"Elsa!" I yelled, gripping my staff and starting to fly away.

But before I could the opening in the dome was covered in black sand and I heard a loud evil laughter.

I floated back down, still gripping my staff, looking around for the source.

I still heard the laughter and saw a shadow move out of the corner of my eye.

Right then Pitch walked out of the shadows, and was standing on the globe.

"Pitch!" we all yelled.

"Ohh look." Pitch said "All my favorite people gathered in one place. All for me"

"What are you doing here Pitch?" I growled.

Part of me hated Pitch was here but the other was relieved.

If Pitch was here no one could attack Elsa in Arendelle.

"Tsk, tsk Jack" Pitch said waving his finger at me "Don't you have any manners? What would Elsa think of your rudeness just now?"

"Don't you dare say her name!" I yelled back, the grip on my staff tightening.

"What a temper" Pitch said shaking his head, walking around the globe.

"What do you want Pitch!" North said, raising his sabers.

"Oh me?" Pitch said, putting his hand to his chest "I want the world!" he exclaimed throwing his arms out.

"We aren't gonna let that happen" Bunny said.

"Now see more of those bad manners" Pitch said waving his finger "You didn't let me finish"

"What else is there?" I said "Take over the world, blah blah blah, fear, blah blah blah, darkness, blah blah blah, destroy all hope, dreams, memories, wonder, and fun, blah blah blah"

Pitch glared at me for a moment.

"I also want revenge" he growled.

"Guess I forgot that part" I said sarcastically.

"But right now I am only focused on that latter part" Pitch said.

"Whatever you are planning Pitch!" North yelled "We will stop it!"

"Oh I'm sorry" Pitch said, feigning remorse "I am not interested in all of you. I am afraid I am only interested in one Guardian"

"Who do you want?"Bunny said.

"Jack" Pitch said, grinning evilly. Before I could even react or come back with a witty comment he snapped his fingers and I fell into complete darkness.

* * *

ELSA

I attempted to fall asleep.

Emphasis on attempted.

I decided to maybe go and check on Marshmallow, practice with my powers, or just get some air. I got up, out of bed and dressed myself in my snowflake dress with my hair still in a braid.

I touched Jack's necklace lightly, sighing and walked to the balcony.

I saw the Moon glowing bright and gripped the railing.

"Manny?" I said, looking up at the moon.

I took a deep breath.

"Look, I know you maybe don't really know me. I know I haven't ever talked to you...but you know Jack. You probably know how much he cares for me but I just wanted to let you know how much I care for him...no not care...love. I love him. I love him so much it hurts sometimes. But that's what love is. Love never has to or will make sense! Its the best thing that can ever happen to us and I am lucky enough to have found that in Jack"

I looked down and touched my necklace "All I wanted to say was...well thank you for letting Jack be with me. I can't think of a world now without him. He is...everything. I just hope that where ever he is or in whatever he is doing..you are looking out for him. Please just let him come back safe."

I then looked back up at the Moon and I swear it shown a little brighter.

"Thank you" I said smiling up at Manny.

I heard a slow clap behind me and quickly turned around.

I gasped and I felt my entire body go numb.

"You" I said, pointing.

* * *

3rd Person (Back at the Pole)

None of the Guardians could think or react.

Jack had fallen through the floor into a black sea of sand and shadows.

Pitch had also slipped back into the darkness at the same moment.

"What...what just happened?" Tooth said.

Everyone was looking at the spot Jack was, only seconds ago.

"Pitch has Jack" North said.

Bunny punched the wall next to him "I should have jumped after him"

"What are we going to do?" Tooth said.

"We are going to find Pitch and Jack and when we do I'm gonna beat Pitch into the next century!" Bunny said.

"We need to find Jack but where do we start looking?" Tooth said.

North tapped his chin and the realization crossed his face "We found Pitch once! We can do it again! Everyone to the sleigh and to Burgess!"

* * *

ELSA

"You.. what...you how are you here?" I said putting my hands out in front of me, defensively.

"Oh Elsa, didn't you miss me?" Hans, or someone who looked a lot like Hans taunted.

He was different. His outfit was black with touches of gold but that didn't bother me.

It was his eyes.

His eyes...they were like...Pitch's. The silver and gold eyes that looked like an eclipse pierced into me, holding me in place.

"I'm not afraid of you! I'll beat you and send you back to prison where you belong!" I said.

"That is where we disagree Elsa. You see I am not going back to prison. Not ever" he said walking closer, his hand on his sword.

I felt like I couldn't breath. I tried to steady myself and not show my true emotions.

"You see dear Elsa" Hans said "I met a very nice gentlemen. I think you know him as Pitch Black"

That explained the eyes and him being here. Pitch. Pitch was behind everything.

But what about Jack? Was he ok? What was Pitch planning?

My heart felt like it was beating a million miles an hour. Fear was taking control of my emotions and mind.

I took a deep breath and thought of Jack.

His crooked smile.

How he always smelled of peppermint and snow.

His warm hugs and passionate kisses.

How he always looked at me with awe and never failed to tell me how much he loved me.

I looked back at Hans and flicked my wrist, firing a large amount of ice in his direction. Hans just fell through the floor.

I looked around, trying to figure out where he was and what had happened.

Then it hit me.

Pitch some how gave Hans some powers.

Hans now had powers like Pitch.

I keep my hands out, turning around, ready for Han's attack.

I then saw him step out of the shadows, sword drawn. His blade was black as night and his grin was twisted and evil.

I released a large blast, creating a wall of ice to push Hans back but he destroyed it with a slash of his sword.

I then created large spikes of ice, sending them flying at him.

He created a wall of black sand, and it absorbed my ice like it was nothing.

My hands were shaking as Hans dropped his wall of sand and started walking towards me.

"Marshmallow!" I yelled, creating a wall of ice between me and Hans, trying to slow him down.

Soon the large snow creature burst through the doors and saw Hans advancing towards me.

"Get away from Elsa!" he yelled, spikes growing on his arms, back, and legs.

"You again?" Hans sneered.

He then swiped his sword into the air creating a blast of black sand at Marshmallow.

It struck his side, cutting of one of his legs and part of him arm. Marshmallow feel to the floor with a large thud.

"Elsa! Run!" he yelled, extending his remaining arm out to me.

I looked at Marshmallow and then Hans, he was smirking at Marshmallow, then turning his evil glare to me.

I picked up my dress and began to run as fast as I could.

"Running Elsa?" Hans taunted "I always love a good chase"

I thew my hand back creating a large amount of ice and snow, trying to slow him down.

I was running down the stairs, two or three at a time, trying to get as far away as possible.

Maybe if I ran fast and far enough away Jack would be back and we could take Hans down.

I saw the main door and my only exit. I was running down the stairs to the door as fast as I could. My cape was flying behind me as I ran.

I then felt my feet begin to slip and I looked down to see black sand at my feet.

I fell to the ice and groaned in pain. I turned onto my back to see Hans standing over me with his sword drawn.

The sand engulfed my hands and feet.

I couldn't move. I couldn't escape.

Hans was going to end me right here and I couldn't do a thing about it.

I refused to allow myself to beg for my life or cry.

I wouldn't let him have that power over me if I could help it.

He kneelled down, a twisted grin on his face and the blade pressing into my throat.

"Oh Elsa" he said, tilting his head "You should have known I would have come back one day"

I only glared back.

"I could end you right now" Hans said.

He was right. With one flick of his wrist he can end me right here but I wasn't about to show that on my face,

"You are nothing." I growled "Even if you end me you will still be nothing. And Jack will hunt you down to the ends of the Earth for hurting me"

I knew Jack, he wasn't a murderer but maybe I could bluff my way through this.

If he had met Pitch he probably knew about Jack and his powers.

"Interesting idea" Hans said "But I think Jack is a little too _busy_ at the moment"

"What did you do!" I yelled.

"He and Pitch are having a _marvelous_ time together" Hans said, pressing the cold blade harder into my neck.

I gasped and felt a small amount of blood trickle down my neck.

"But we will be seeing them soon. So sit back Elsa and enjoy the ride" he sneered standing up and snapping his fingers.

I fell into darkness once again.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Please don't kill me for doing this! **

**Just trust me here! I have a plan! (I think)**

**So what do YOU think will happen?**

**Where are Pitch and Hans taking Jack and Elsa?**

**Will the Guardians save the day? Or will Pitch and fear reign supreme?**

**What are your thoughts?**

**Please tell me and review! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Please enjoy :)**

* * *

_**Previously with Elsa...**_

_"Interesting idea" Hans said "But I think Jack is a little too _busy_ at the moment"_

_"What did you do!" I yelled._

_"He and Pitch are having a marvelous time together" Hans said, pressing the cold blade harder into my neck._

_I gasped and felt a small amount of blood trickle down my neck._

_"But we will be seeing them soon. So sit back Elsa and enjoy the ride" he sneered standing up and snapping his fingers._

_I fell into darkness once again._

_**And Jack...**  
_

_"Oh I'm sorry" Pitch said, feigning remorse "I am not interested in all of you. I am afraid I am only interested in one Guardian"_

_"Who do you want?"Bunny said._

_"Jack" Pitch said, grinning evilly. Before I could even react or come back with a witty comment he snapped his fingers and I fell into complete darkness._

* * *

ANNA

I had just woken up and walked outside to maybe see if Kristoff before he left to collect his ice.

Thats when things got weird.

A large portal appeared above me and a red sleigh pulled by eight reindeer exited the swirling portal.

It was the Guardians! I recognized Santa's sleigh and it landed in the main courtyard.

Luckily it was early in the morning so no one but me was there.

I saw Santa, the Tooth fairy, the Easter Bunny and the Sandman jump out of the sleigh.

Wait...Jack had called them something different. It was North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy.

"Oh! Hey guys!" I said waving a smiling. I walked over to them and saw a serious look on their faces.

"Do you need Jack? He and Elsa are at her ice palace on the North Mountain" I said.

"Jack..Pitch got him" North said, solemly.

I gasped my hand flying to my mouth.

"Oh no!" I said, worried for Jack.

"Wait...Elsa!" I yelled. If Pitch had gotten Jack had he captured Elsa too?

"We don't know about Elsa but Jack was at the Pole when Pitch captured him" Tooth said.

"We tried finding the bugger but we can't!" Bunny said "We looked all over Burgess and found nothing"

"So we came here knowing Jack would want Elsa protected while we looked for him" Tooth said.

"We need to get to her palace now" I said "I can show you up there."

"Anna?" I heard Kristoff's voice behind me.

I turned around to see him a worried expression on his face.

"Why are the Guardians here? Is something wrong?" he said walking over.

"Pitch Black has Jack" I said "We need to get to Elsa and try and find him"

Kristoff was shocked but determination crossed his face.

"We need to go to the North Mountain now" he said.

"Everyone in the sleigh!" North exclaimed.

We all climbed into the red sleigh and North grabbed the reins.

Kristoff held me protectively as North snapped the reins and we flew off.

We were high in the sky and Bunny looked like he might throw up.

Kristoff looked around and pointing to the mountain "Right there, on the other side is Elsa's palace"

North snapped the reins again and we flew faster to Elsa's ice palace.

We rounded the other side and I saw Elsa's palace shining in the morning sun.

"Wow" Tooth said.

North whistled "Elsa made that?"

"She did" I said proudly.

We landed in front of the castle and hopped out of the sleigh.

I saw the magnificent palace of ice and no mound of snow at the front.

"Something is wrong" I said.

"Marshmallow" Kristoff said seeing what I was looking at, or lack of.

I knew Elsa had restored Marshmallow and he should be here. If he wasn't here then... oh no.

"Elsa!" I yelled and sprinted up the steps.

I burst through the doors and yelled again "Elsa! Are you here! Please answer!"

There was silence.

"Elsa!" I yelled again.

I then saw the other Guardians standing beside me and Kristoff too.

All the Guardians were in awe of what Elsa had created but I was focused on finding my sister.

I then ran to the steps and started running up them to the main balcony room, the Guardians and Kristoff following me.

I reached the room and gasped.

The room was a mess, there was snow and shards of ice everywhere.

"Anna?" a weak voice said.

I saw the mound of snow was actually Marshmallow! I ran over and looked at his face, kneeling down.

"Marshmallow? Where is Elsa? What happened?" I said.

"Bad man...like Hans but...different...came" he said "He was powerful and had black sand. Marshmallow tried but he cut off leg and arm. Elsa ran but he got her. I am sorry Anna"

"Hans?" I said my voice catching.

Hans had Elsa...Hans... anyone but him. Fear gripped my heart, remembering what that monster tried to do to Elsa and what he did to me.

"He was different. Powers of black sand and his eyes were silver and gold" Marshmallow said "I am sorry. I failed"

"You tried Marshmallow. Thats all that counts" I said patting his head.

"Save Elsa. Please?" he said.

"I promise" I said.

He then closed his eyes and the snow creature fell apart.

I wiped away a tear and stood up, looking at Kristoff and the other Guardians.

"Who is Hans?" North said.

"He was a prince from the Southern Isles. We met at Elsa's coronation over a year ago. He tricked me into thinking I had fallen in love with him but he only wanted the throne. He left me to die after Elsa froze my heart and tried to kill her too. I heard he was thrown in prison and stripped of his title." I said.

Kristoff walked over and put his arm around me, comforting me.

"And now the bugger is working with Pitch" Bunny said.

"It sounds like it." I said "That means he is more dangerous than ever. And now he has Elsa"

Sandy then picked up some black sand off the ground and showed it to North.

"This is Pitch" he said "We need to find Jack and Elsa now"

"But how?" Tooth said.

"We search the globe until we do!" Bunny said.

"Maybe Manny can help!" Tooth said.

"We would have to wait till the Sun set and who knows what Pitch and Hans are doing right now!" Bunny said.

"Then how do you think we find them?" North said.

"Wait!" Kristoff said "I may have someone who can help us"

"Who?" North said.

"Um...my family" Kristoff said rubbing the back of his neck.

I rolled my eyes "Kristoff was raised by trolls."

"Trolls!" they all shouted.

"Yes, trolls" Kristoff said.

"They could help us find Jack and Elsa right?" I said.

"Maybe" Kristoff said "Right now its the only lead we have"

"Then we must go!" North boomed.

We all then ran down the stairs and to the sleigh.

* * *

JACK

I felt like I had been run over with North's sleigh.

I opened my eyes and moved to try and rub my eyes but my hands were stopped.

I looked down and saw my hands were in cuffs and chained to the wall. The chain was about a medium length that wouldn't allow me to stand up but I could probably kneel on the floor.

My staff was gone, which was probably expected since I was in a cell and Pitch wouldn't want me escaping any time soon.

I tugged on the chains with all my might but it was no use.

I groaned and looked around to see where I was.

Thats when my heart stopped.

I saw Elsa, lying on the floor, passed out. I quickly looked her over, trying to see if she was injured.

There was a feint outline of blood on her neck and I couldn't breathe. I felt the rage inside me burst and my blood boil.

Pitch was going to get it already once I broke free but now...

He had brought Elsa into this. Now he was going to pay.

I saw Elsa stir and my heart lifted. She moved to get up and tugged at her chains.

"Elsa!" I yelled.

She turned around and I smiled.

"Jack!" she exclaimed.

She was on the opposite side of the room and I wanted to take her in my arms so badly.

"Elsa" I said worried "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Jack" Elsa said "A little sore but fine"

"Where are we?" she said.

"Most likely Pitch's lair" I said, looking around "The last thing I remember is Pitch snapping his fingers and falling into darkness."

"The last thing I remember is Hans capturing me" Elsa said.

"Hans!" I said shocked.

Hans was in prison...right? How had he defeated Elsa? Was Pitch there too?

"Yes" Elsa said nodding "He was working with Pitch and had powers. Powers, Jack! He was able to create black sand and barely broke a sweat."

She looked down "His eyes...they were like Pitch's...they stared into my soul and made me feel awful"

"This isn't good" I said "Pitch was bad but now Hans?"

I sighed "I'll figure something out Elsa. I promise"

I had to. I wouldn't let any harm come to Elsa if I could do anything about it.

I tugged on my chains some more, trying to see if I could break free and said a few choice words too "I'll get Pitch for this! I don't care he caught me but bringing you into this crossed the line!"

"Don't say that!" Elsa said, her voice shaking "You have to care about what happens to you! How do you think I would feel if you never came back!"

She had a look of sadness and fear in her eyes.

I looked down "I'm sorry Elsa. I just can't see you get hurt"

"I can't either" Elsa said, leaning back against the wall.

I would fight for Elsa. I had to.

But...

But if it came down to it, I needed her to be safe.

No matter what.

* * *

ELSA

I was surrounded by darkness.

I groaned as I opened my eyes. My head was throbbing and I felt sore all over. I was lying on cold hard ground.

My eyes fluttered open and I tried to get up.

I felt a tug on my hands and saw they were encased in cuffs and chained to the wall. The chain was to short for me to stand up but I could kneel on the floor.

I pulled on the black chains but it was no use. They were the same ones Pitch used against me last time.

"Elsa!" I heard someone yell.

I turned around to see the source and saw Jack.

"Jack!" I exclaimed.

He was chained to the wall too, but his hands were not encased in the cuffs. He was on the opposite side of the cell and his staff was no where in sight.

"Elsa" Jack said worried "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Jack" I said "A little sore but fine"

"Where are we?" I said.

"Most likely Pitch's lair" Jack said, looking around "The last thing I remember is Pitch snapping his fingers and falling into darkness."

"The last thing I remember is Hans capturing me" I said.

"Hans!" Jack said shocked.

"Yes" I said nodding "He was working with Pitch and had powers. Powers, Jack! He was able to create black sand and barely broke a sweat."

I looked down "His eyes...they were like Pitch's...they stared into my soul and made me feel awful"

"This isn't good" Jack said "Pitch was bad but now Hans?"

He sighed "I'll figure something out Elsa. I promise"

Jack tugged on his chains some more and cursed "I'll get Pitch for this! I don't care he caught me but bringing you into this crossed the line!"

"Don't say that!" I said, my voice shaking "You have to care about what happens to you! How do you think I would feel if you never came back!"

Jack looked down "I'm sorry Elsa. I just can't see you get hurt"

"I can't either" I said, leaning back against the wall.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Please enjoy :) **

**Also warning! This chapter will contain some darker themes and such so if you are really sensitive maybe you should skip a couple parts of this chapter to be safe**.

* * *

ELSA

"Jack...if...if we" Elsa started to say.

"No!" I snapped back "You are not going to say anything about 'if we don't make it out' because we are going to make it! I promise."

"I'm sorry...I'm just scared" I said looking down.

"Its ok to be scared Elsa. We just can't live in that fear" Jack said lovingly.

"Did someone say fear?" a cold voice taunted.

"Pitch" Jack growled, tugging on his chains harder "Let us out of here!" he yelled.

Pitch then stepped out of the shadows with Hans next to him. Hans was holding Jack's staff.

If we could get the staff maybe we could break these chains and escape.

Hans stared right at me and I felt fear grip my heart. His eyes locked with mine and I felt like I couldn't move.

I then took a deep breath and thought of Jack and Anna to push away the fear. I allowed love to fill my heart and push away the fear.

I opened my eyes and a new fierceness came over me. I glared at Hans and a surprised look crossed his face for a moment, but it was replaced by a cruel sneer.

"Now, now Elsa." Hans taunted "It isn't polite to stare at people"

"It also isn't very polite to kidnap them either" I said sarcastically.

Hans narrowed his eyes at me.

"What do you want Pitch" Jack said fuming.

"I thought I made that clear at the Pole, Jack?" Pitch said "I want revenge"

"Then take out your revenge on me and let Elsa go!" Jack snapped, pulling on his chains with all his might.

"Tsk, tsk Jack. You must work on those manners." Pitch taunted, wagging his finger "Elsa is a key part to this whole plan. I want revenge on you and her."

"Let her go Pitch. Now" Jack said, his voice deadly cold and razor sharp.

"Maybe you need to learn some respect" Hans barked.

"Why don't you come over here and teach me then?" Jack taunted back.

What was that boy doing!?

Hans growled and walked over, grabbing Jack's hoodie with his free hand. I saw Jack moving to try and grab his staff.

He was trying to grab his staff!

But Hans handed the staff to Pitch before Jack could do anything.

"Trying to pull something were you?" Hans said.

"Oh no" Jack said sarcastically "My staff just did not agree with your outfit"

Hans then kneed Jack in the gut and he fell over, gripping his sides in pain.

"Jack!" I yelled, tugging on my chains.

"That all you got?" Jack said, out of breath and looking up.

Hans looked at Pitch and he nodded.

Hans grinned at me and I was full of worry.

What were they about to do?

Pitch then lifted Jack's staff so it was parallel to the floor and snapped it over his knee, breaking it in half. Pitch then tossed the broken pieces of wood across the cell.

Jack let out a horrible, tortured cry of anguish.

It was the worst sound I had ever heard.

His scream reverberated off the walls of the cell and filled my ears. I wanted to stop the horrible sound, rush to Jack's side and make sure he was ok, then punch Hans and Pitch into the next century!

His face was full of pain and his hands were on his chest and he was breathing heavy.

"NO!" I screamed, tears on the verge of falling.

"No! Please! Stop!" I said almost sobbing.

Hans grinned sadistically and strode over, gripping my chin and forcing it up to look at him.

I tried to push away my anguish over Jack's pain and put on a front of determination and fierceness.

"Get the hell away from her!" Jack demanded, his voice shaking.

"We are just getting better acquainted over here Jack" Hans said.

Hans then unsheathed his sword and Jack said more profanities at the with all his might, but his voice was weak.

Hans placed the blade at my neck and I strained to move away from him and the cold blade but couldn't.

The fear was taking old of me. My heart raced, I was shaking, and felt like I couldn't breath.

I could see Jack with a look of fear and pain on his face. He was trying to get up and break free, but his body looked exhausted.

"You are sick Hans" I gritted between my teeth.

Hans then lifted the blade and slapped me across the face.

I felt the pain shoot through my cheek and was breathing heavy. I was breathing heavy looking at the floor, then moving my gaze to see Hans and Pitch grinning.

But Jack...

His eyes were wide with shock and fear. He then had a look of pure rage across his face.

He was trembling and his hands and jaw were clenched.

"Elsa!" he yelled but his voice was still weak "You will pay for that Hans! Anything you do to her I will DOUBLE on your worthless hide"

"I'm shaking in my boots" Hans said sarcastically, moving back to me.

"Jack" I whispered, my voice shaking.

* * *

JACK

"Jack...if...if we" Elsa started to say.

No...NO!

"No!" I snapped back "You are not going to say anything about 'if we don't make it out' because we are going to make it! I promise."

She was going to make it out of here...she had too.

"I'm sorry...I'm just scared" Elsa said looking down.

"Its ok to be scared Elsa. We just can't live in that fear" I said lovingly.

I wanted nothing more than to run over and comfort her. But these darn chains were too strong!

"Did someone say fear?" a cold voice taunted.

My heart dropped.

"Pitch" I growled, tugging on the chains harder "Let us out of here!" I yelled.

Pitch then stepped out of the shadows with Hans next to him. Hans had my staff in his hands!

If I could grab it I could use my powers and get Elsa out of here!

But how was I going to get it from Hans...

I glared at Pitch and Hans. He was staring at Elsa, who looked full of fear. Her eyes were wide and she was trembling.

She then took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Once she opened them a new fierceness appeared. I grinned, that was the Elsa I loved.

"Now, now Elsa." Hans taunted "It isn't polite to stare at people"

"It also isn't very polite to kidnap them either" Elsa said sarcastically.

Hans narrowed his eyes at her.

"What do you want Pitch" I said fuming.

"I thought I made that clear at the Pole, Jack?" Pitch said "I want revenge"

"Then take out your revenge on me and let Elsa go!" I snapped, pulling on my chains with all my might. If only I could break loose!

"Tsk, tsk Jack. You must work on those manners." Pitch taunted, wagging his finger "Elsa is a key part to this whole plan. I want revenge on you and her."

"Let her go Pitch. Now" I said, my voice deadly cold and razor sharp.

"Maybe you need to learn some respect" Hans barked.

"Why don't you come over here and teach me then?" I taunted back.

Come on Hans...take the bait. Take it...

Hans growled and walked over, grabbing the front of my hoodie with his free hand. His other hand was so close! I carefully moved to try and grab it

But Hans handed the staff to Pitch before I got it.

"Trying to pull something were you?" Hans said.

"Oh no" I said sarcastically "My staff just did not agree with your outfit"

Hans then kneed me in the gut, hard. Pain shot through my stomach and out through my sides.

I fell over, gripping my sides in pain. I was looking down at the cold hard floor, trying to catch my breath.

"Jack!" Elsa yelled. I heard her tugging on her chains.

"That all you got?" I said, still out of breath and looking up.

Hans looked at Pitch and he nodded.

Hans grinned at Elsa like he knew something big was going to happen.

What were they about to do?

Pitch then lifted my staff so it was parallel to the floor.

I had seen this once before. I knew what Pitch was about to do.

But before I could say or do anything Pitch snapped it over his knee, breaking it in half, then tossing the broken pieces across the cell.

I let out a loud cry of anguish.

I remembered this pain well. It filled my body and almost made me black out.

It felt like a part of me was ripped from my very soul and destroyed, leaving me in pieces.

It was worse than last time.

My eyes and jaw were clenched, my hands gripped my chest and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"NO!" Elsa screamed.

"No! Please! Stop!" she said almost sobbing.

Her tortured cries only made me feel like a knife at stabbed me in the heart.

I could take anything Pitch dealt out to me but seeing her in pain over me...it was almost too much.

Hans grinned sadistically and strode over to Elsa.

He gripped her delicate chin roughly and forced it up to look at him.

She looked scared but a small of determined look crossed her face.

"Get the hell away from her!" I demanded, my voice shaking.

I my voice was weak and my throat scratchy from my earlier screams.

"We are just getting better acquainted over here Jack" Hans said.

Hans then unsheathed his sword and I said every profanity I knew at the with all my might.

Hans placed the blade at Elsa's neck and she strained to move away from him.

I was trying to move, to get him away from her, but my body wouldn't respond. I felt like all the energy I had was fading fast.

Elsa had a look of pure terror on her face.

"You are sick Hans" Elsa gritted through her teeth.

Hans then lifted the blade and slapped her across the face.

My heart stopped for a moment.

Then my blood began to boil.

How dare Hans lay a finger on Elsa! Once I got out of here I was going to freeze him into the next Ice Age!

Elsa was breathing heavy looking at the floor, while Hans and Pitch grinned.

I was trembling with pure rage and my hands and jaw were clenched.

"Elsa!" I yelled but my voice was still weak "You will pay for that Hans! Anything you do to her I will DOUBLE on your worthless hide"

"I'm shaking in my boots" Hans said sarcastically, moving back to Elsa.

"No. Not her..." I whispered, my voice shaking.

* * *

**SO? **

**Please tell me what you think?**

**I hope I didn't go to far here. I thought it was rather mild as far as it goes but please tell me if something is wrong.**

**Thanks :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Please enjoy :)**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_"Trolls!" they all shouted._

_"Yes, trolls" Kristoff said._

_"They could help us find Jack and Elsa right?" I said._

_"Maybe" Kristoff said "Right now its the only lead we have"_

_"Then we must go!" North boomed._

_We all then ran down the stairs and to the sleigh._

* * *

ANNA

We were flying fast to the Valley of the Living Rock.

"Right there!" Kristoff said pointing down at the clearing.

North tugged on the reins and we flew down. We landed right in the middle of the clearing, luckily not hitting any of Kristoff's family.

"There are only rocks here mate" Bunny said walking around.

"Do you need to call them?" Tooth asked.

"Wait for it" I said, crossing my arms.

Right then, all the rocks started to shake and roll to surround us.

"What the!" Bunny said, pulling out a boomerang.

"Wait!" Kristoff said.

The trolls then stood up.

"The Guardians" many of them whispered.

"Kristoff is back! And Anna!" Bulda yelled and many of the young trolls jumped on Kristoff.

"Wow! You have gotten even bigger!" Kristoff said, holding the little troll.

Then Grand Pabbie walked towards us.

"Guardians. It is an honor" he said bowing.

I looked over and saw all of them in shock.

"Ummm guys?" I said snapping my fingers.

"Trolls" Bunny said, shocked.

"They are adorable" Tooth said fluttering down and smiling at some of the younger trolls.

"What can we do for you Guardians?" Grand Pabbie said.

"Why Jack was just here the other day!" Bulda said "Sweet boy! We gave him some advice and he left very happy. How is he?"

"Advice?" I said.

"Why yes! He accidentally landed here and so he decided to ask about a problem he was having. He is with your sister Elsa correct?" Bulda said.

"Yes but" I said.

"He was all frazzled about a comment he heard her say. Something about never marrying. He was happy she didn't want to marry anyone else but sad that she kind of shut the door in his face too" Bulda said.

"Jack...wanted to marry Elsa?" I said.

"I believe he does" Bulda said "But I told him to wait and see what happens? Why worry about something Elsa might change her mind about" Bulda said.

"Uhhh sorry to interrupt but we have a major problem here" Bunny said.

"What can we do to serve the Guardians of Wonder, Hope, Dreams, and Memories?" Grand Pabbie said.

"Jack..he is missing. Pitch got him at the North Pole and now we can't find him." Bunny said.

"Pitch also has my sister Elsa. He is working with Hans, who now has powers like Pitch." I said.

"Can you help us?" Tooth said, fluttering up.

"Pitch Black...the boogeyman...that is a dark magic indeed" Grand Pabbie said.

"Mmmm that man is bad to the bone. If he has Jack and Elsa AND working with that prince...this isn't good" Bulda said.

"I will do what I can. By chance would any of you have something I could use to try and find Pitch, Jack, or Elsa" Grand Pabbie said.

"Would the nightmare sand work?" Tooth said.

"Yes" Grand Pabbie said.

"Sandy? Do you have any left?" Tooth asked.

Sand put up one finger and looked himself over. A large exclamation point appears over his head and he had a small amount of the black sand in his palm.

Grand Pabbie took the sand into his own hand and waved his other over it, muttering some incantation.

The gems around his neck glowed bright and he then looked up at us.

"I can give you the means to locate Pitch" he said.

"That is amazing!" North said.

"I believe you use magical snowglobes to transport you and your sleigh around the world. Might I have one?" Grand Pabbie said.

North rummaged through his pockets and produced a snowglobe.

"Ah! Here it is!" he said handing the snowglobe to Grand Pabbie.

He then rubbed the black sand over the snowglobe, again saying words I couldn't understand. The snowglobe glowed bright as did his gems and when he was done he handed the globe to North.

"This can take you to his lair" Grand Pabbie said.

"Thank you so much!" Tooth said.

"Thanks Grand Pabbie! Now we can rescue Jack and Elsa!" I said and all the Guardians looking at me and Kristoff.

"Wait...why are you all? No! No! I am going with all of you!" I yelled.

"Anna it is too dangerous" Tooth said.

"My sister is in danger!" I said.

"Anna, child, come here" Grand Pabbie said, motioning me down.

I knelled down and he took my hand in his.

"Pitch has great power and if what you say about Hans is true then his power is only growing." he said.

"I want to help" I said "I need to save my sister"

"And they shall. But if the Guardians are worried about protecting you they might not be able to fully combat Pitch Black" Grand Pabbie said.

"I can help!" I said.

"Child, you are young and full of love for your sister and Kristoff. You must remain here and be safe for when your sister and the Guardians return" he said.

I took a deep breath "You are right. Me and Kristoff can stay here right?" I asked.

"Of course" Grand Pabbie said smiling.

"Thank you" I said standing up.

"When you find them, come back to the Valley of the Living Rock. Pitch has no power here" Grand Pabbie said.

Kristoff then wrapped his arm around me and we looked at the Guardians.

"Be careful, alright? And bring them home safe" I said, trying not to cry.

"We will." North said.

"We promise lass" Bunny said.

North then smashed the snowglobe and a colorful portal was created with streaks of black swirling inside.

They all ran inside and the portal closed.

* * *

ELSA

"Scared Elsa?" Hans taunted "I can feel the fear coming off you"

He then knelled down and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at his soulless eyes.

I couldn't move or speak.

Hans's glare held me in place and I felt the fear build inside me.

"Maybe we should have a little more _fun_" Pitch said.

"Yes" Hans said releasing my chin and standing up.

"What...what are you doing?" Jack said.

Pitch only smirked and flicked his wrist.

I was surrounded by darkness for a moment then I was standing alone in a large room.

I was looking around, seeing my hands were free and there was nothing in the dark room.

"Elsa?" I heard Jack say.

I spun around and saw Jack. His arms were open and he was smiling with that crooked grin.

"Jack!" I said running towards him.

I ran into his arms and he held me tight.

"I love you so much Elsa" Jack said, kissing my hair.

"I love you too Jack! I was so worried" I said looking up at him.

Jack smiled and he leaned down to kiss me, but before our lips met his arms let me go.

Jack was being pulled away from me. I reached out and tried to hold onto him.

"Elsa!" he yelled, reaching out for me.

"Jack! Don't leave me!" I said, grasping his hand.

Jack was then tugged into the darkness, yelling and reaching out to me.

I was looking around the dark room, trying to find him when a loud cruel voice yelled "You are a monster!"

I couldn't see anyone but the voice kept screaming at me.

"Witch!"

"Demon!"

"You cursed our land!"

"Evil Sorceress!"

My hands were clasped over my ears trying to shut out the horrible voice.

It was screaming insults at me and I couldn't shut the loud cruel voice out.

"Stop!" I yelled "Stop!"

I then swung my hand out to try and force the voice away. It stopped and I looked around.

I saw Anna, lying on the ground grasping her heart.

"No! Anna!" I yelled running to her.

"You froze my heart Elsa!" she said looking up at me.

"Anna! No! We...we need an act of true love." I said, grasping her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Elsa" Anna said and she turned to solid ice.

"No! Anna! No!" I said my hands shaking and lightly touching her face.

"no" I said softly.

"Elsa...help me" I heard Jack say behind me.

"Jack?" I said turning around.

Jack then had a knife in his stomach and was on the ground.

"Jack! No!" I yelled scrambling over to reach him.

Jack had collapsed on the floor and blood was staining his jacket crimson red.

"Jack..no...I can't loose you too" I said, my hands shaking as I touched his side.

"I love you Elsa" Jack said closing his eyes.

"No...NO!" I screamed, collapsing on top of him and crying into his chest.

I had lost Jack and Anna. I couldn't do anything to save them.

I was alone.

I had no one.

I then snapped out of my nightmare and was breathing heavy.

I looked up to see Pitch and Hans grinning wide.

I looked and saw Jack as shaken up as me.

* * *

JACK

"Scared Elsa?" Hans taunted "I can feel the fear coming off you"

He then knelled down and grabbed Elsa's chin, forcing her to look him.

I saw the fear on Elsa's face. She was terrified.

I tried to move but the chains and my own lack of energy held me back.

I felt like I couldn't move. My staff being broken once was painful, but twice! It was more than I thought I could bear.

"Maybe we should have a little more _fun_" Pitch said.

"Yes" Hans said releasing Elsa's chin and standing up.

"What...what are you doing?" Elsa said, her fear making her voice shake.

Pitch only smirked and flicked his wrist.

I was surrounded by darkness for a moment then I was standing alone in a clearing.

I looked around and saw some of the children; Jamie, Cupcake, Pippa, Monty, Caleb, and Claude.

"Hey!" I said waving and running over to them.

They continued to walk towards me taking about something.

Once I reached them they continued to walk...straight through me.

I was breathing heavy, quickly turning around to see all the kids walking away from me.

"They...they don't believe in me anymore" I said, looking down.

"Jack" I heard Tooth say behind me.

I looked around to see her and the other Guardians standing behind me.

"What's going on?" I said.

"You failed us Jack" Bunny said.

"What?" I said.

"You weren't there when we needed you. You let us and the children of the world down" North said.

"I...I don't understand" I said.

"You failed Jack" Tooth said.

"You failed and now everything is ruined." Bunny said.

They soon disappeared and Elsa stood before me.

"Elsa! What's going on? Are you alright" I said running to her and wrapping her in my arms.

"Jack..." Elsa chocked out and I looked down to see her collapsing in my arms.

She had a knife in her back.

"Elsa! Elsa!" I yelled "No! Please...please!" I said knelling down with her.

She was shaking and soon was still.

"I love you Jack" Elsa said, closing her eyes.

"no" I said, my voice barely a whisper.

"NO!" I screamed, my hands covering my face as I sobbed over Elsa's body.

"No...no Elsa...no" I said.

I then snapped out of my nightmare and was breathing heavy.

I looked up to see Pitch and Hans grinning wide.

I looked and saw Elsa as shaken up as me.

* * *

**SO?**

**The Guardians are on their way to save Jack and Elsa! **

**Will they make it in time? **

**Will they be able to save our Winter Guardian and Snow Queen?**

**What do you think of Jack and Elsa's nightmares? **

**Please review! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Please enjoy and review your thoughts :)**

* * *

JACK

I was weak.

I felt like I had been run over by North's sleigh about 20 times.

The pain Pitch was causing me was bearable to say the least. I mean I could take whatever he threw at me.

But seeing Elsa...

It made my blood boil and heart ache to see her in this position.

I would take my staff being broken a hundred times before I could ever see her hurt in anyway.

Elsa was shaking like a leaf, after going through what I assumed were her worst nightmares.

Hans and Pitch were grinning at the scene they surveyed.

Pitch then quickly snapped his head in the opposite direction and scowled.

"What's wrong?" Hans asked, seeing Pitch's sudden change.

"They found me..." Pitch growled "I need to deal with our little guests. Stay here and guard them. Don't do anything until I return"

Hans nodded and Pitch slipped into the shadows.

My heart leaped in my chest.

I knew there was only one explanation.

The Guardians had finally come.

We were going to be free!

I smiled and Hans didn't fail to notice my now happy demeanor.

"What are you smiling at?" he sneered.

* * *

3rd PERSON

The Guardians entered Pitch's lair and looked around the bleak and dark area.

Tooth was fluttering next to Sandy who had sand whips out.

Bunny had both Boomerangs and North had his sabers drawn.

"Pitch! Where the devil are you!" Bunny said, his voice echoing.

"The Guardians in my own lair, I should be honored" Pitch said from somewhere.

The Guardians were looking around the lair, trying to figure out where Pitch actually was.

Pitch then stepped out of the shadows on the bridge in front of them.

"But seeing as you are all uninvited I must ask you to leave" Pitch sneered.

"Give us Jack and Elsa now!" Tooth yelled.

"I wish I could, but I can't. You see I can't really give either Jack or Elsa back" Pitch said.

The Guardians gasped.

Were they too late?

"They belong to me now. Their level of fear is positively intoxicating. I haven't had a source like it in years!" Pitch said.

"Give them back now Pitch and swear not to harm them again!" North said pointing his sword at Pitch.

"Why on earth would I agree to that?" Pitch said.

"Or else" Bunny growled.

"Ohhh very scary. I am shaking" Pitch taunted.

"Ohhh you'll be shaking when I'm done with you" Bunny said.

"No" Pitch said "I think thats my job"

He then raised his arms and an army of nightmare horses appeared.

The Guardians all yelled and charged into battle.

* * *

ELSA

I hated seeing Jack in such a state. After Pitch broke his staff and put him through a horrible nightmare I didn't know how much more either of us could take.

Pitch then quickly snapped his head in the opposite direction and scowled.

"What's wrong?" Hans asked, seeing Pitch's sudden change.

"They found me..." Pitch growled "I need to deal with our little guests. Stay here and guard them. Don't do anything until I return"

Hans nodded and Pitch slipped into the shadows.

My hope lifted.

I knew the other Guardians were coming to free us.

Jack smiled and Hans didn't fail to notice.

"What are you smiling at?" he sneered.

"Ohh nothing." Jack said.

Hans narrowed his eyes at Jack.

"Well if you MUST know" Jack said "I was just thinking of how stupid you are looking right now"

What was that boy doing!

Hans strode over in less than two steps and punched Jack straight in the jaw.

I was in shock.

Everything happened so fast I barely registered how I should feel or react.

Jack then let out a small laugh and Hans had a look of pure anger.

"You really don't get it do you?" Jack said.

"What?" Hans growled.

"You are just Pitch's little minion aren't you?" Jack said.

"I am no one's minion!" Hans yelled.

"Oh yeah you're right! You are more of like a pet" Jack said.

Hans then kicked Jack in the gut and Jack hunched over in pain.

I was fighting the chains that held me to the wall and the tears that threatened to fall any moment.

Why was Jack doing this!?

"I am nobody's pet. I am using Pitch to extract my revenge" Hans growled.

"It sure looks like you are a pet to me. Pitch said stay and here you are" Jack said looking up.

Hans raised his fist but stopped before bringing it down on Jack.

He looked deep in thought.

"Pitch is probably going to double cross you anyways." Jack said.

Hans brow furrowed more.

"Unless... you prove to him how good of an asset you really are. Pitch is not the man to throw away talent" Jack said.

Then it dawned upon me.

Jack was trying to get Hans to leave and join the fight.

Hans lowered his fist and seemed to be really thinking hard.

"I'll prove myself...that will show you and him!" Hans said slipping into darkness.

* * *

TOOTH

Bunny was throwing his boomerangs and exploding eggs left and right, taking out about 10 nightmares at once.

Sandy had formed a large, swirling cloud of sand, whipping the nightmares attacking him.

North was slashing though the nightmares as fast as he could.

I was flying around, trying to find where Jack and Elsa were.

If I could free Jack and Elsa then we would have two more fighters and we could escape from this awful lair.

I shuttered to think almost all of my fairies were trapped here.

I shook off those feelings. I needed to find Jack and Elsa now. Pitch was absorbed in the fight and no one noticed me leaving the main part of the lair to fly through the different hallways.

I was flying as fast as I could, looking for the largest and heaviest door.

Knowing Pitch he would take every precaution to try and keep Elsa and Jack imprisoned.

* * *

3rd PERSON

North cut through nightmare after nightmare while he covered Bunny's back.

Bunny threw his boomerang, destroying a nightmare headed to Sandy then catching it and throwing it again.

Sandy was transforming the dark horses back to peaceful dream sand as fast as he could.

The Guardian's were beating Pitch's forces back.

Pitch was loosing. The Guardians were winning.

Pitch scowled at the scene below him.

How were they wining!?

He conjured up more nightmares and his own black scythe.

Before he could enter the battle he saw Hans appear in the middle of the fighting, brandishing his sword.

"What are you doing! You fool!" Pitch yelled.

Hans didn't seem to notice, or was just ignoring the Nightmare King all together.

Hans was fighting North, their swords clashing over and over.

Pitch groaned and moved down to the fighting, and started to try and turn Sandy's dream cloud into the black nightmare sand.

Bunny saw Pitch fighting Sandy, who was holding up against the Nightmare King, rather well.

He then turned to see North in a stalemate with a strange man he assumed was Hans.

He definitely had powers like Pitch and looked close to getting the upper hand on North.

Bunny threw his boomerang right at the black sword, knocking it out of Hans's hands.

Hans turned to the Easter Bunny and had an expression of hate and a tinge of fear.

North then brought the hilt of one of his swords on his head, knocking Hans out of the fight.

Pitch saw the scene unfolding and groaned.

He knew that Hans was a weakling. He was only needed for as long as Pitch saw that he had use and followed orders.

Pitch then flicked his wrist in the direction of Hans an a large sea of sand started to form at his feet.

Hans groaned and looked around, seeing what was happening.

"What are you doing! I thought we were partners!" Hans yelled, trying to escape the sand.

"You have worn out your usefulness." Pitch said.

"We had a deal!" Hans yelled, the fear in his voice evident.

"Deal's off" Pitch said, flicking his wrist again the sand enveloped Hans then spitting him out.

All of his powers were gone. His eyes and clothes were back to normal and Hans was coughing up sand.

Pitch sighed and snapped his fingers and Hans fell into the shadows screaming.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Will Tooth find Jack and Elsa?**

**Will Pitch defeat the Guardians?**

**Tell me your thoughts :)**

**And just so you know I might not be able to update that often. Exams are coming up and I have a lot of things I need to do before then. Please be patient and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter :)**


End file.
